


Take It All Back

by Kristos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Before the Storm does not exist, COMPLETED BEFORE THE RELEASE OF LIS: BEFORE THE STORM, Canon Semi-Compliant, F/F, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, SOON TO BE FULLY ILLUSTRATED, ep5 spoilers, life is strange - Freeform, post-Bay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristos/pseuds/Kristos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETED BEFORE THE RELEASE OF LIS: BEFORE THE STORM.</p><p>After all I'd done to keep her with me, I couldn't go through with it. She was too important to me. She had to live.<br/>But it seemed events were still conspiring to keep us apart.</p><p>My version of the "hospital ending" Dontnod had originally planned.</p><p>Max POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIGHTING FATE

**Author's Note:**

> The Bay ending left me a cold empty shell, so I had to try and "fix" it.
> 
> I wrote this mainly for myself, but I hope others like it too.
> 
> It's been a long time since I've done a multi-chapter story, so please bear with me.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "Take it All Back" by Koethe on Youtube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4EEi4R8yHY/) although the story is my own creation.

Monday, October 7th, 2013. 4:12 PM.

 

The shutter clicked as the mist faded to the edges of my vision.  The instant photo dropped to the floor and the butterfly flapped its iridescent blue wings, taking a brief flight to the nearby sink.

My heart was a bass drum in my chest.  I was back in the bathroom.  I had abandoned Chloe on the cliff top.

_Oh, Chloe… why? There has to be a better way!_

My insides roiled as I heard someone enter.  It was Nathan, ranting to himself.  I felt like throwing up.

_You bastard._

The door swung open again and I heard her voice – heated and brash, but music to my ears.

My legs started to give way as Nathan and Chloe argued, but I fought the urge to sink to the floor. I peered around the corner, my heart in my throat.

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!” Nathan shouted, drawing that accursed gun.

The terror in Chloe’s voice cut me like a knife. “Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”

_The hell with this! I can’t watch my Chloe die again!_

After all I'd done to keep her with me, I couldn't go through with it.  She was too important to me.  She had to live.

Nathan was becoming even more unhinged as he pushed Chloe against the door frame. “No one would even  _miss_  your punk ass, would they?!”

 _Fuck you, Nathan._   Acting on pure adrenaline, I stepped out from behind the divider, camera in hand. “YES WE WOULD!” I blurted out stupidly.

“What the hell?” Nathan spun around as I hit the shutter button.  To my horror, the camera flash was accompanied by a deafening report as his gun went off.

My ears rang in the confined space, but I hardly noticed.  Nathan looked aghast, moving his gaze between me and…  
“CHLOE!” I screamed. “NO!”  She was slumped in the corner next to the trash can, a dark red stain spreading on the left side of her shirt.

“Max…?” she said through gritted teeth, breathing raggedly. “Max, what… oh, God…” She clutched her side in agony.

I heard the commotion in the corridor outside, and loud yelling for someone to call 911, but I was frozen in place, watching Nathan staring in disbelief at the gun in his hand.

“Jesus Christ!” he spluttered at me in a panic. “What did you DO? You fucking made me shoot her!  BITCH!”

I slowly raised my right arm, backing up against the wall.  “Please, Nathan…” I implored, “please stop.”  I focused all my strength and will as my hand came up, ready to rewind and try again… but nothing happened.   
_No… I’ve lost my powers! Oh God… Chloe!_

The door flew open and David Madsen burst in, only to be confronted by Nathan’s gun in his face.

“GET AWAY!” Nathan screamed, his bad boy mask slipping away. “EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”  
On the verge of a breakdown, Nathan’s bluster was fading and tears were streaming down his face.

David’s hands were raised, trying to placate him. “Easy, son. You don’t have to do this.”

My pulse was racing at a million miles an hour.  Nathan was sobbing now, but my eyes were on Chloe.  
She had gone pale and her eyes were half-shut, but she was looking back at me with a small smile on her face.

“I’m sorry… For everything…” Nathan uttered in a trembling voice.  He had begun to lower the gun when David suddenly knocked it from his grasp.  I was impressed, despite everything.  Nathan’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

Two other security officers came in.  “Cops are on the way,” they said tersely to David before cuffing Nathan and escorting him away.

David looked at me for the first time. His eyes narrowed.  
“Miss Caulfield. What the hell were you and Prescott doing in here?”

I didn’t realize I’d been holding my breath.  The words spilled out.  “Chloe! He shot Chloe!” I ran to where she lay, half-hidden by the door.

“Oh, dear God,” David exclaimed.  “Medic!” he screamed out the door. “My daughter’s been shot! I need a medic now!” His voice was raw with emotion and my heart went out to him.

Fighting back tears, I grabbed Chloe’s hand. “I’m so sorry... I was just trying to help you.”

“You did, Max... You did...” Trailing off, her eyelids fluttered closed.

“Get a doctor NOW, for Christ’s sake!” David shouted in anguish as I let out a tortured sob.

_Chloe… please, no. Not again…_

 

* * * * *


	2. UNDONE

 

“Hey,” she whispered tiredly.

“Hi,” I replied, squeezing her hand as I knelt beside her.  She was deathly pale, but still lucid.  I had to admire her strength.

“You’re here. You’re real…”

“I’m real, Chlo... I think this is the realest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“What?” she exhaled in a weak laugh.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“You damn well better, Maximus,” she breathed. “Did you just save my life, hero?”

“I’m sorry, miss, but we need to take her now,” one of the paramedics said, adjusting the airflow to Chloe’s oxygen mask before he and his partner raised the gurney up to waist height.

“Wait,” I said hurriedly, “is she gonna be okay?”

“We've stabilized her, but we really need to go, miss.” 

“I’m coming too,” I said, not letting go of her hand. 

He was polite but firm.  “I’m afraid that’s not possible, miss,” he replied as they began to wheel her out the door.

Her eyes were a bit glazed from the painkillers, but Chloe was staring at me through the whole conversation, as if she still couldn’t believe I was actually there.  
Walking alongside, I lifted her knuckles to my lips.  “I’m so sorry, Chloe. I’m not abandoning you. I’ll follow you as quickly as I can.”

“Wait… my pocket.  My keys.” I helped her extricate the little panda keychain. “Take my truck, Max… it’s the…”

“The rusty beige piece of crap with the bobble head on the dash?” I smirked.

“W-wait, how…”

“Pirate magic."

“Dent my baby and I’ll kick your ass.” She smiled weakly through the oxygen mask. “Welcome home, Max.”

A lump rose in my throat as I watched them load her into the waiting ambulance.  
A police barricade had been set up at either end of the street, and behind it dozens of anxious parents and curious onlookers had gathered.

I looked across the road to the sports field where the staff had assembled the students.  I spotted Warren reassuring a terrified Brooke, and Queen Victoria was in tears as her minions Taylor and Courtney tried vainly to comfort her.

Dana and Justin stood together, and Trevor and their other skater friends had formed a protective circle around Kate, Alyssa and Stella.

Scanning the crowd, I realized who was missing.

Mark Jefferson.

I’d somehow forgotten about that sick bastard during my bittersweet reunion with Chloe.

_That fucking coward must have bolted when he heard what happened. We have to find him!_

I looked around wildly and saw Nathan being led to a waiting police car, his hands cuffed behind his back.  I ran up behind him and hissed, “You have to tell them about Jefferson! Please, Nathan!”

His only reply was a look of such intense sorrow and remorse that I actually felt bad for him, even if he had just shot Chloe.  I watched him as the police car drove off.

I knew Nathan would have pulled the trigger either way, but I was wracked with the guilt that _I_  may have caused it this time.

_You fucked up again, Max. You nearly got Chloe killed. And this time there’s no rewinding._

“Max? MAX! Over here!” The familiar buttery Southern drawl caught my attention immediately.

“Joyce?”

A cop had let her through the barricade to be with David, who was giving a statement to police.

“Oh, Max! Are you okay, honey?”

“I’m good,” I lied. “Chloe is all right too. They just took her to the hospital.”

“Chloe was here? I’d just heard there was a shooting at the school and I came to see if David was safe! What happened? How is she?”

“Joyce… she’s the one who was shot. She’s okay, though,” I hurriedly added as a look of horror crossed Joyce’s face.  _Tactless as ever, Max._

“Oh my God… Chloe!” She leaned on me for support as David ran over to help.

“She’s stable, Joyce,” he reassured her. “I’m done here, we can go see her now.”

“I’ll follow you in Chloe’s truck,” I said. “I need to be with her.”

David looked at me again, as if appraising my intentions.  Had he seen my tender exchange with Chloe?

“I think the cops need to speak to you first,” he replied, not unkindly. “Stop by the hospital when you’re done.”

  

* * * * *


	3. QUESTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! It's been a few years since I've written something this long (I usually do one-shots), so hopefully my rust spots aren't showing too much. :)

**_David madsen.  Mark jefferson & nathan drugged & kidnapped rachel and kate. Secret bunker under prescott barn. U have gps coordinates.  
_** **_Also search junkyard near old schoolbus. Unmarked grave. Pls hurry. Bring cops._ **

I sent the anonymous text then deleted it off my phone. It had worked before, and there was no reason it wouldn’t work again.  
I hoped.

If I knew Jefferson, he would head straight to the Dark Room to salvage what equipment he could before leaving town.  He’d bought only the best, most expensive shit with the Prescott’s money.  Not to mention his precious red binders.  No way he’d let it all get seized.

_They’d better catch that sick fuck._

I raised my hand to rub my face and saw flecks of dried blood on my fingers.  Chloe’s blood.

Still on the sidewalk at the foot of the steps, I looked around furtively.  Principal Wells was by the fountain talking to a young female police officer, glancing around as if looking for someone.

I needed to avoid being questioned, get to the parking lot and get the hell out.  I needed to see Chloe.

Walking as nonchalantly as possible along the sidewalk, I still looked like the most suspicious person in the world. I wondered what the rubberneckers and TV crews could be thinking.  I was sure nobody would suspect a skinny, ordinary-looking girl like me of any wrongdoing.

I risked a quick look over my shoulder, fully expecting to be accosted, but I couldn’t see Principal Wells anywhere.  I walked along the street until I got to the entry road to the parking lot just before the police line, then followed it back up.  Finally I saw Chloe’s truck, still parked over two handicapped spots.

Frank’s RV was gone. I didn’t expect him to hang around when the shit went down.

I took Chloe’s keys from my pocket, relieved that I’d made it.

_The Blackwell Ninja strikes again._

“Maxine Caulfield?”

_Oh, fuck._

It was the lady police officer whom I’d noticed earlier, coming down the steps. “Yes?” I replied.

“Going somewhere?”

“My friend’s in the hospital. You know she got shot…”

“Miss Caulfield, we have some questions about that incident. May I have a few minutes of your time?”

_I should be at Chloe’s side right now, not stuck here dealing with this bullshit._

Avoiding her gaze, I nodded in resignation.

 

* * * * * 

 

“Principal Wells has kindly let us use his office for this.  Are you comfortable with me recording this conversation?” the lady cop asked.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, it’s been an insane day.” I was utterly exhausted, practically dead on my feet. My multiple time jumps had left me completely drained.

“I completely understand, Miss Caulfield.” She turned on the recorder, putting it next to the tacky bronze bird on the desk. “Are your parents around? They must be very worried about you.”

“They’re in Seattle. I’ve already told them I’m okay.”  Of course the school shooting had made national news, and my parents had seen me on TV, so I’d called to reassure them right after Joyce and David had left for the hospital.  Then I’d texted David. 

“Well, that’s good.  Would you like to have someone else present? Your principal maybe, or a teacher?”

I shook my head. “No thanks.”  _Come on._   _Just get it over with. I need to get outta here._

We each took a seat in front of the principal’s desk.  I smiled inwardly at the ugly-but-comfy swivel chair Chloe had wanted to steal.  I imagined us wheeling the hideous thing to the parking lot and into the back of Chloe’s truck.

“Okay, I’ll make this as quick as I can. Miss Caulfield--”

“Max.”

“Okay, Max,” she continued, smiling. “I’m Officer Connelly, but you can call me Bree.”

I nodded silently.  Her calm demeanor was reassuring.  I took a good look at her for the first time.

She looked to be in her mid-twenties, about Chloe’s height, slim, with dark brown hair pulled back in a bun.  Bright green eyes.  Even without makeup she was quite pretty.  She could have given Rachel a run for her money.  I could see why the cops had her speaking to witnesses, with her looks and the way she put people at ease.  _Bree, huh?_

“Before we begin, I should let you know that this is not an interrogation. Please don’t be afraid.”

I nodded again. _Thank fuck for that._

“First off, I just wanted to say we all think you were very brave for confronting Mr. Prescott the way you did.”

“I had to,” I said quietly.

“Do you know Miss Price well?”

“I… Chloe and I were childhood friends… but today was the first time I’ve seen her in five years.”

“Can you tell me exactly what led to the events in the bathroom just after 4 PM?”

 _Uh… I actually came from the future in order to stop the blue-haired girl from dying._ “I don’t know if I can relive that right now. It’s too raw.”

“Please, Max.  Anything you can tell us will help.  Forensics has the photo you took of Mr. Prescott discharging a firearm at Miss Price, but we’d like a little more info on what led to the shooting.”

 _This is bullshit. Chloe needs me!_ “Don’t you have enough evidence? I mean, I’ve watched CSI.  Isn’t there something about gunpowder residue, like on Nathan’s hand and Chloe’s shirt, maybe?  Nathan’s fingerprints on the gun?  You guys even confiscated my camera.”

She looked at me appraisingly.  “Sorry about that, but I can’t give any more details about an ongoing investigation.  Now, were they arguing? Did you overhear anything?”

“I didn’t hear a lot. I was too scared. Something about Nathan dealing drugs to students.”

“Anything else?”

 _I can’t deal with this right now.  God, I’m so tired._   “Nathan drugged Chloe. She got away, then she threatened to go to his family. That’s why they were arguing in the bathroom.”

Bree sat up a little straighter.  “He drugged her?”

 _Oh, shit. What did I say? I’m not supposed to know about that!_   “He… he _sold_ her drugs. He sold to a lot of kids here.  I think he also drugged K-- another girl at a Vortex Club party.”  _Shut up, Max! Shut up!_

“I see.  Were you at this party?”

 _What have I done?_   “No, no I wasn’t. But the girl was videoed doing… inappropriate things, and the video went viral.  She’s not like that at all.  She’s a kind, sweet, decent person.”

“Sounds like you’re good friends.”

“Not really… but she’s nice to me, even though she’s being bullied because of the video.”

“Can you prove she was drugged?”

 _Careful, Max._   “I think you’ll need to talk to her yourself.  I’m sorry, Bree… I’m just so tired right now…”

She turned off the recorder. “It’s okay, Max. I know you need rest, and you want to be with Chloe… Miss Price.”

My brow furrowed. “How do _you_ know Chloe?”

She sighed.  “Sadly we all know her down at the station. She’s been in and out of trouble since… well, since her dad died.”

I’d heard that before, from the cop at the Two Whales, in another life.  But there was something in her voice…

“Okay, um… we’re done for now, Max, but I will be in touch. Here’s my card.”

“Sure,” I replied nervously, getting up to leave.

“Max? Your nose...”

“What? Oh… uh… I guess the stress is finally getting to me,” I lied, wiping away the trickle of blood.  Had I unconsciously been trying to rewind the conversation?

“You sure you’re ok?” Bree asked with a look of concern - and something else - on her face.

“Yeah. I just need to re-- to _un_ wind,” I replied, catching myself. “Sorry for all the sneaking around earlier. I just want to go see Chloe. Can I go now?”

“You can go, Max. Hold on to my card.”

I nodded wordlessly, leaving her in the office.

_What the fuck just happened?  What do I do now?_

 

 * * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUN NERD TIME. I’d originally written in this chapter that the bullet had travelled through Chloe’s side, through the bathroom door, and hit Hayden who’d been standing by the notice board across the corridor.  
> The instruction manual of Nathan’s pistol (found in his room) states it’s chambered in 9mm, and while 9mm ball ammunition does indeed have the penetration power, in the game when Chloe is shot there is no exit wound.  
> This leads me to assume Nathan’s pistol (which seems to be a hybrid of 4 real-world pistols) was loaded with hollow points, which fragment on impact.  
> Anyway, even though Chloe was only shot in the side here, she’s gonna need surgery to extract the fragments.
> 
> Poor Chloe Bear just can’t catch a break.


	4. DARKNESS AND LIGHT

I awoke with a lurch.  The hot water ran in rivulets down my bare skin, but I hardly felt it.

The exhaustion had caught up to me and I’d fallen asleep, sitting in the corner of the shower stall, hugging my knees to my chest.  I didn’t know how long I’d sat there with the water running, but it would never be long enough.  No matter how much I scalded or scrubbed myself, I didn’t think I’d ever feel clean again.

I tilted my head back, trying vainly to relax.  I was afraid to close my eyes, because every time I did I saw Jefferson murdering Chloe, I felt the sting of the needle in my neck, I relived every awful second of that filthy monster photographing me lying bound and helpless… 

Overcome by rage and despair, I thumped my head back against the tile and sobbed.  I felt defiled.  I now knew exactly why Kate had wanted to jump off the roof. 

_Who can I talk to? Who can help me? In this timeline, I’m just a shy geek girl who’s only been here for three weeks. I was never even **in** the bunker.  All my memories are of things that never happened._

_I don’t think even Chloe would believe me…_  

Her tearful words to me by the lighthouse came rushing back: “All those moments between us were real, and they’ll always be ours.” 

Chloe’s words brought me back to the here and now.

 _I have to tell her.  I have to find a way to prove it._  

 

* * * * *

  

I heard a soft knock on my door as I was getting dressed.  It was Kate. 

“How are you doing, Max?” The concern in her eyes was touching. 

“Hey, Kate.  I… I’ve been better.” 

“I just wanted to tell you how brave you were for busting Nathan and saving that girl today.” 

“I don’t feel very brave right now.” 

“Max… if you ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me.” 

“Thanks.  Listen… I, uh… I could really use a hug right now.” 

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around me.  It felt good.  I was in a desolate place and I needed the contact. 

It was strange how our roles had been reversed - Kate was there for _me_ now, offering her support.  She was still kind and sweet, despite everything that had happened to her.  “Thanks, Kate. I needed that.” 

“It’ll get better, Max.  You’ll see.”  Her voice was warm and soothing. 

“I hope so.” I smiled half-heartedly. “Do you need your book back?  I don’t think I can read Bradbury right now. Too macabre.” 

“Okay,” she replied, squeezing my hand.  She looked a lot better than I’d seen her in a while.  Probably because this whole thing with Nathan losing his shit and getting arrested had made everyone forget about the viral video. 

I returned her copy of _The October Country_ and walked her to the door. “Thanks again, Kate.  I really appreciate it.” 

“Remember, I’m right across the hall,” she replied, departing with a warm smile. 

Feeling a bit better, I sat heavily on my bed.  The clock read 7:00 PM.  They’d finally let us back into the dorms half an hour ago, but the main school building was still a crime scene and was cordoned off. 

I really needed to see Chloe. 

My phone chimed on the nightstand.  It was Joyce calling. 

“Max honey, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”  She sounded exhausted. 

“Better than this afternoon.  How’s Chloe?  Is she all right?” 

”She’s doing fine, but she’s still sedated after the surgery. They had to take all the pieces of the bullet out…” Her voice choked with a sudden sob. “Sorry, Max. I’m so glad you were there today. I don’t know what I’d do if she… if she…” 

“I’m just relieved she’s okay.  How are _you_ doing, Joyce?” 

“As well as can be expected,” she replied, composing herself.  “It hasn’t been an easy day.  At least I know Chloe’s in good hands.” 

“How’s David taking it?” I probed. 

“He’s not here. He got a message earlier and his whole mood changed.  He dropped me off at the hospital then took off. He said it was extremely urgent.  It sounded pretty serious.” 

 _Good.  I hope they made it to the farm in time._   “Do you want me to go meet you there?” 

“Sweetie, visiting hours are almost over.  Although I don’t think a little thing like a curfew would stop you or Chloe.” She chuckled.  “My little hellraisers.  No, you go get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.  She’ll be in Intensive Care for another day at least.  I can’t stay either so I’ll just take a cab home.” 

_Joyce is such an amazing person, especially with everything her family has gone through.  Chloe and David are lucky to have her._

“Bye, Joyce. Take care of yourself.”

  

* * * * *

 

 _Of course I wouldn’t let a little thing like a curfew stop me._   I smirked as I descended the steps to the parking lot. 

I’d moved Chloe’s truck earlier, after my disastrous chat with Officer Bree, and parked it properly.  The box holding Rachel’s posters sat in the passenger foot well.  I was lucky the truck hadn’t been ticketed, or worse, towed away. 

I jumped in, started it up, and headed out. 

 

* * * * * 

 

“Hi, I’m here to see Chloe Price,” I told the night nurse. 

“Are you family?” 

“I’m her sister.” 

She eyed me for a moment. “Your mom just left.  Chloe’s sleeping right now.  The ICU doctor is making his rounds so you can’t go in just yet, but you’re welcome to wait here until he’s done.” She indicated a row of empty chairs along the wall.  “I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to stay with her for very long.  I hope you understand.” 

I nodded wordlessly, taking a seat. 

The wait was interminable, although the old copies of _National Geographic_ kept me occupied for a while.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor stepped out and exchanged words with the head nurse.  She nodded toward me. 

The doctor approached. He was a tall, red-haired man in his thirties, with a day-old growth of stubble on his jaw.

“Miss Price?” 

“Hi,” I replied, standing up.   _Miss Price. I like being called that._  

“I’m sorry to hear about what happened to your sister,” he offered. “Long story short, the surgery went well.  She's a tough one.” 

“That’s so good to hear.” I was intimidated by his height, and I tried not to shrink back from him, even though he stood a respectful distance away. 

“We’ve got her under sedation, but you can go in now. Thirty minutes tops.”  He smiled and continued on his way. 

“Thanks, Doctor.”

He seemed nice, and spoke kindly… but then again, so had Jefferson.  I knew I was being irrational, but I was glad he’d walked away. 

My heart caught in my throat as I approached Chloe on the hospital bed, with various hoses and lines sticking out of her.  The last time I’d seen her like this, she’d asked me to help end her suffering.  I fought back a sob. 

 _Oh, my Chloe.  I’m so sorry._  

There was a reclining chair at the right side of the bed, upholstered in cheap green vinyl.  I dropped my bag on it, then drew the curtains around the bed to give us a modicum of privacy. 

The tears came unbidden as I stood next to her, holding her limp hand.  I couldn’t bear to see her like this. 

“I’m here, Chloe," I whispered, sitting on the arm of the recliner and leaning close. It was the perfect height; my face was right next to hers.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you... but I had to try and save you.” 

Her breathing was soft but steady, her hand was warm, and the look of serenity on her face gave me courage.   _She's so beautiful..._

“I hope you’re dreaming good dreams.  I hope you’re dreaming of us.”  I squeezed her hand and sniffled. 

I couldn’t hold it in any longer. The entire story spilled out – the week we’d spent together, Rachel, Kate, Jefferson, the Dark Room, the storm, my humiliation, my unbearable nightmares, Chloe’s sacrifice – I whispered everything in her ear, my tears flowing freely.  I didn’t care if she couldn’t hear me; it felt good to pour my heart out. 

“You sent me back to save everyone from the storm.  But I… I couldn’t let you die again.  I did what I had to do, Chloe.”

I leaned closer, my lips brushing her earlobe. “I love you so much. I’m never gonna leave you again.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

“Miss Price?” 

I awoke with a start.  “Wha…?”

I had drifted off while leaning on Chloe’s bed, my head in my folded arms. 

“Excuse me, Miss Price?”  It was one of the night nurses. 

“I’m so sorry, I fell asleep…” I croaked. 

She smiled.  “It’s quite late, and we need to check on Chloe.” 

“How long was I out?” 

“About an hour.  Don’t worry, no harm done.  I really hate to kick you out like this, but the next doctor will be along soon and he might not be as accommodating.”  She smiled apologetically. 

“Thanks for letting me stay so long.”  The clock on the wall read 9:40 PM. 

I turned to Chloe and brushed a stray lock of blue hair out of her face.  “I’ll see you tomorrow,” I whispered. 

It wasn’t until I got back into the truck that I realized it.  Next to Chloe I’d slept peacefully, with no dark or ugly dreams. 

 

* * * * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some real talk now.
> 
> I will never even begin to understand what it’s like for a woman like Max who has suffered from abuse.
> 
> But having experienced domestic violence myself firsthand (and unwanted touching from a friend of the family) many times as a child has given me at least an idea of it, as well as a heightened sense of empathy, and especially a deep loathing of men who harm women or children. This is why I found Jefferson and the Dark Room sequences so abhorrent.  
> It’s uncommon for a game to affect me the way LiS did.
> 
> I drew from my own experiences of abuse when writing about Max’s inner turmoil, and I hope I did it justice.


	5. OLD MEMORIES, OLD REGRETS

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty.” Joyce sounded amused over the phone.

“Hi, Joyce.  Uh, how…”

“The nurse called me half an hour ago, to tell me my 'other daughter' was there with Chloe.”

Of course Joyce would have left her number. “Sorry. I just had to come.”

“I know you did, sweetie, and I’m glad.  But it’s getting late and David isn’t back yet.  Wanna come over and keep an old lady company?  You can stay in Chloe’s room tonight.”

“Sounds great, Joyce.  And you’re not old.”

She chuckled. “I’ll get the hot chocolate going, Max.”

 

* * * * *

  

A motherly hug awaited me as I arrived at the Price home (to me, it would always be the "Price" home), along with the wonderful aroma of hot chocolate on the stove.

“Oh, Max,” Joyce sighed. “I’m sorry our reunion had to be like this.  It’s been so long.  Look at you, you’re all grown up now.”

“You haven’t aged a day, Joyce. You look great.”

“You’re too kind, Max.  Much kinder than the years have been.  Sit down, and I’ll pour us some chocolate.”

“I’ve always loved how your house smells,” I smiled at her as I sat at the table.

Joyce sat across from me with two steaming mugs. “Drink up, sweetie.”

I complied.  It was fantastic; exactly what I needed at the end of a long, shitty day.

“You’re such a lovely young lady, Max. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown… I remember the last time you were here… William was still alive.”

“I’m so sorry about William, Joyce.  I… I didn’t mean to leave the way we did.”  I suddenly felt the need to explain myself.  “My dad had just gotten a job offer in Seattle… it was the worst timing ever.  Chloe was furious when I told her.  I really didn’t want to abandon her like that.”

“It’s not your fault, Max.  What happened to William was no one’s fault.  Chloe may have blamed you at first, but… she was just angry.  She missed you terribly.  She blamed me too.  I often get the feeling she blamed William most of all for leaving us.”  She sighed.  "If only I hadn't called and asked him for a ride..."

I avoided Joyce’s eyes.  I couldn’t forget how I’d played God and tried to save William… only for Chloe to… if only I could have kept both of them safe...

 _Stop it, Max.  That’s enough._  

Joyce hadn’t noticed my distracted state and was still talking. “When she met Rachel Amber from your school, Chloe started acting a little bit like her old self again.  Well… she wasn't as mad at the world, anyway.  Oh, they were inseparable.  Then Rachel disappeared six months ago…”

I dropped my gaze to the empty mug in my hands, chewing my lower lip.  _Rachel is dead… what’ll Chloe do when she wakes up and finds out?_

“Oh, listen to me rambling, dragging up the past like that…” Joyce shook her head and smiled.  “I’m sorry, Max.  My daughter is alive now because of you.  As a mother, I can’t thank you enough for that.  You were there when she needed you the most.   And you two will have plenty of time to get reacquainted.”

“You always knew how to make me feel better, Joyce,” I replied.  “Umm, have you heard from David at all?”

“A few minutes before you arrived, I got a message from him saying he would always be here to protect me and Chloe.  That was it.  This is all so mysterious, Max.  I hope he’s okay.”

“I hope so too,” I said, and I meant it.  _Please let Jefferson be caught._

Joyce stood up and stretched. “Now, young lady, you look dead on your feet.  Go on upstairs to Chloe’s room and make yourself at home.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

* * * * *

 

_It's strange being here without her._

I half-expected Chloe to be sitting at her desk surfing the net, or chilling on her bed with a joint.

I missed her.

Her small metal lock-box was peeking out from under the bed.  I opened it up, already knowing what was inside.

I stared at the photo of Chloe and Rachel for what seemed like hours.  A pang of remorse - and more than a little jealousy - grew in my chest, knowing Rachel had replaced me in Chloe's life.

_They were so close.  I wonder what would have happened if I'd never left Arcadia Bay?  Or if I'd kept in touch more often when I was in Seattle?  If only..._

I blinked back tears as I put the photo back in the box.  If only.

_There are no two words in the English language more filled with pain and regret than "if only."_

I flopped backward on Chloe's bed, staring at the ceiling.

  

* * * * *

   

A faint footfall on the stairs made me open my eyes.  It was still pitch black outside.  It felt like I’d been asleep for hours but I was still exhausted, like I hadn’t slept at all, and I had a pounding headache on top of that.  I was still in my street clothes.  I must have crashed hard.

I’d left Chloe’s string of lights on because I couldn’t bear to be alone in the dark.

The stairs creaked again.

“Joyce?” I whispered.

No reply came.  The silence was deafening.

“Chloe?” I breathed hopefully.

The door swung open, revealing a familiar figure, wearing plastic gloves, with a roll of duct tape in one hand and a syringe in the other.  His clothes were covered in blood.

“Chloe’s dead,” he said.

I felt my flesh go cold.

_Oh God no…_

“Max…”

_No… please, no… not Jefferson…_

I shuffled backward on the bed, pressing my back against the wall.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Max. Calling the cops on me.  Stupid bitch.”

"Don’t come near me, asshole!”

“I’m taking you with me, Max. I’ll make you famous. You'll be mine forever.” The demented look in his eyes was terrifying.  He took a step closer.

I looked wildly around.   _David’s gun… Chloe had David’s gun somewhere… where the fuck is it?_

I turned my head and Jefferson was _right there_.  I felt the needle in my neck again.

 _“Get away from me!”_   I tried to kick him but I was rapidly weakening.  “Joyce! David! Help! Anybody…”  I raised my hand, trying desperately to rewind.

Nothing.

The world was fading.

My body was no longer my own.  I felt the tape on my wrists and his hot breath on my face just before the blackness and silence claimed me.

 

* * * * *

 

 


	6. SOLACE

 CHAPTER 6 - SOLACE

 

“Max!” 

“No! Get away!” 

“MAX!”  I felt myself being shaken roughly. 

“NO!” My eyes flew open.  I was curled up on the floor next to Chloe’s bed.  Breathing heavily, I looked up.

Joyce was kneeling next to me with fear and worry on her face. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. You were having a bad dream.” 

“Joyce… oh God… it was horrible…”  The metallic taste of dried blood was on my lips.  My shirt was damp with sweat and dotted with dark red stains. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Joyce said softly. “You had a nosebleed too… all over your clothes.” 

“You okay, Max?” David stood in the doorway, concern etched on his weary face.  He looked like he’d had a busy night. 

I nodded, unsteadily picking myself up off the floor.  “David… are you all right?” I asked, pushing my nightmare to the back of my mind. 

He and Joyce shared a look.  “Max… I don’t know how to tell you this.” 

Joyce guided me back to the bed. “Sit down, honey,” she said gently.  “Let me get you something…” She left the room and came back with a damp hand towel from the bathroom.

I thanked her and cleaned the crusty dried blood from my face. 

David continued solemnly. “I got an anonymous tip this afternoon.  About Chloe’s friend Rachel. We found her, Max.” 

I had to play dumb. “Found her? Where? Is she okay?” 

Joyce sat next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.  She and David had obviously talked before I woke up.  “Max, she’s… Rachel’s gone.  She’s dead.“ 

I couldn’t look Joyce in the eye so I leaned forward and hugged her. “Oh, God…” I whispered, my breath catching. I was no longer pretending.  My sorrow was real.  I would never forget Chloe’s anguish when we’d found the shallow grave. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” she replied shakily, stroking my back. 

“We got the bastard who did it,” David said in a grim voice.  “Your pretty-boy teacher Mark Jefferson.” 

“Jesus Christ…” I breathed.  _They got him._   Relief coursed through me as I looked at David. 

He nodded gravely, leaning on Chloe’s desk. 

“Jefferson was in a converted storm shelter at a farm on the outskirts… owned by the Prescotts.  I won’t go into it now, but he and our boy Nathan were part of some horrible shit.  Your friend Kate got caught up in it too.” 

I let out a sob, unable to speak.  I had genuine tears rolling down my cheeks now.  I knew firsthand exactly what horrible shit Kate had been dragged into. 

David was in his element.  “I’ve been down at the station all this time,” he went on, “watching those bastards being interrogated separately.  That rich prick Sean Prescott sent a couple of lawyers for his son.  We found evidence in the bunker linking Daddy to the whole operation.  Prescott has been trying to suppress this thing and get Nathan out on bail, but we’ve got them by the balls this time.  Before we even caught Jefferson, Nathan made a full confession.” 

I wiped my face with the towel, suddenly remembering something. “Wait… didn’t Sean Prescott have a bunch of people in his pocket?  What if he decides to call in a few favors?” 

David sighed. “Yeah, he just might.  He even tried to get his hooks in _me_ at one point,” he admitted. 

“Oh, David,” Joyce gasped. 

“It was just to keep an eye on his son, as a favor to him. He was gonna offer me a better-paying security job at Pan Estates.  I accepted nothing from him.  I know we’re not exactly rich, but even I know where to draw the line.” 

“I heard he’s got his claws in Officer Berry,” I said. 

“Now, Max, don’t judge Anderson Berry because of that.  He’s a good guy. He was doing the same as me, keeping an eye on Nathan.  Times are tough, and the Prescotts can be _very_ persuasive.” 

“What about Officer Connelly?” 

“I can’t say for sure.  She’s only been with the force for a year.  She’s smart, though.  Smart enough not to deal with the Prescotts, I’d say. Why?” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“When I spoke to her this afternoon she seemed _very_ interested in Chloe, and especially Nathan.” 

“Or she could have just been doing her job, Max.  I gotta say, it looks like you know a lot more than you’re letting on.”  His brow was knitted, but he had a smile on his face.  “You have good instincts.  You’d make a hell of an investigator, kid.  Chloe needs someone like you around.” 

That was high praise coming from David. 

I was seeing a different side to him.  I’d caught a glimpse of it when he’d rescued me from the bunker in another reality, but now it was truly evident what Joyce saw in him.  He genuinely cared about her and Chloe. 

David turned serious again.  “Now, Max, there’s something else I wanted to talk about.” 

_Is that good or bad?_  “Okay…” 

“Nathan Prescott said that he never intended to hurt Chloe.  He said you surprised him and caused him to pull the trigger.” 

_There it is._ I put my head in my hands. “David, I’ve asked myself the same thing many times.  Did I almost get Chloe killed?” 

Joyce spoke up. “Of course not, Max!  David, you cannot believe anything that boy says.  It’s bullshit!  Pardon my French, Max.” 

David held up his hands. “Of course it’s bullshit.  His lawyers told him to say that.  But before those bastards arrived, Nathan was spilling his guts to the cops, and Officer Connelly recorded it all.  I just wanted Max to know, because they might bring her in for some more questions.” 

I felt my resolve growing.  “Then they’ll have to come for me at the hospital and drag me away from Chloe, kicking and screaming.” 

Joyce and David smiled at that. 

“Okay, that’s enough ugliness for one day,” Joyce said, “it’s time to get some rest.  Will you be okay here, Max?  Do you need me to stay with you?” 

“I’ll be fine, Joyce, thanks.  And David… thank you for everything.” 

That caught him off guard.  “Well, uh… that’s okay, missy.  We’ll talk in the morning.”  With that, he turned and went back downstairs. 

Joyce turned all motherly again.  “You can’t sleep in those clothes, Max.  Just leave them on the chair and I’ll give them a wash tomorrow. You can grab something to wear out of Chloe’s dresser.” 

 

* * * * *

  

_There’s so many things I could have done differently to stop Nathan.  I could have shown myself even before Chloe came in.  Then she wouldn’t have been shot, and she’d be here right now.  
_ _Mourning Rachel._

With a loud sigh I fell backward on the bed.  I’d picked out the same shirt and shorts I’d worn after my memorable night with Chloe at the Blackwell pool. 

_Who knows how she feels about me in this timeline?  Here I’m just the asshole friend who suddenly dropped back into her life with no warning.  
__I have to prove myself to her all over again._  

I remembered waking up right here, next to her.  I’d never felt so content.  The world had just felt… _right_.

Her words to me were burned into my brain.  "I just don't think anybody is good enough for you... besides me." 

I don’t think I’d seen her as anything more than my best friend before that night, but when she dared me to kiss her…  
Chloe was pleasantly surprised I’d done it, but I was even more surprised that I’d liked it.  
And she practically ordered me not to rewind and take the kiss back. 

_I think that was the moment I realized I could actually fall in love with a woman... and who better than Chloe?_  

After my nightmare I didn’t know if I could get back to sleep, but I had to try.  If I was gonna be there for Chloe, I needed to be well-rested.  At least the headache was gone. 

_Headaches and nosebleeds…  Does that mean my powers are somehow trying to manifest? I don’t want to fuck things up again._  

With images of Chloe swirling in my head, and the knowledge that Jefferson was behind bars, I eventually fell into a long and tranquil sleep, deep and dreamless.

  

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the previous chapter with a cliffhanger. I thought about letting you guys stew over it for a few days, but I’m not that cruel. :D
> 
> This chapter was a bit more “talky” and got a bit too mushy there at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. :)


	7. REVELATION

CHAPTER 7 - REVELATION

 

Tuesday, October 8th, 2013.  9:00 AM.

_"Did you hide yourself away?  I can't see you anymore.  
__Did you eclipse another day?  I used to wake up to the color of your soul._    
_Did you hide yourself away?  Are you living through the ghost?  
__Did you finally find a place above the shadows so the world will never know?  
__The world will never know you like I do…”_  

I turned off the truck radio as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.  I’d found the mix CD in Chloe’s room among her things.  It was a haunting tune but the words hit too close to home. 

Joyce had to work for a few hours and David was assisting the police with their investigation, so I’d gladly volunteered to stay with Chloe until they were done. 

My bloodstained clothes were in the laundry so I’d had to go through Chloe’s closet for something to wear.  I couldn’t even think about wearing Rachel’s outfit, knowing what had happened to her.

So here I was now, walking through the hospital in one of Chloe’s band t-shirts and ripped jeans, feeling even more awkward and out of place than usual. 

Warren and Kate – and my parents too – had been worriedly texting me, asking where I was, what I was doing, how I was feeling.  My replies were brief and to the point:  I was okay and needed to be with Chloe.  They seemed satisfied with that, because they hadn’t pressed the issue.  I was glad, because I didn’t want to talk to any of them right now. 

The shifts had changed, and there was a different nurse attending the station outside the ICU.  I really didn’t feel like lying to another nurse about being Chloe’s sister, and possibly getting them into trouble.  They had a hard enough job as it was. 

“Hi, umm… Chloe Price?” I said.  She was older than the nurse last night, probably in her late 30s. 

She looked me up and down for a second, which made me uncomfortable.  Then she smiled.  “She’s got another visitor, but you can go right in, darling.” 

 _Another visitor?_  

I spotted Chloe as soon as I entered the room.  The bed had been raised to a reclining position and she was sitting up, talking to… 

 _Oh, great.  Shit._  

It was Officer Connelly. 

My initial panic gave way to curiosity when I noticed their body language – not stiff or formal, but quite relaxed. 

Chloe saw me almost immediately. “Ohmigod… Max?”  I loved how her face lit up when our eyes met. 

“Hey, Chloe.  How are you feeling?” 

Her smile seemed to falter a bit. “I... don’t know how to explain it.  I’ll tell you later.  Max, this is Bree.” 

“We’ve met,” I smiled sheepishly. 

“Max and I had a chat yesterday, after the… thing… at the school,” Bree explained.  She smiled back, but there was a shadow of something in her eyes. 

“I hope you didn’t give her a hard time,” Chloe replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Bree looked at me. “I might have… but because of her mental state and the fact that I may have put her under duress, much of her statement could be inadmissible.” 

My eyes widened.  “Sorry… what?” 

“I know you were trying to escape school yesterday so you could see Chloe.  I won’t hold that against you,” Bree continued. “Anyway, I have to go.  It was nice seeing you both again.  Max, give me a call when you can.”  She shook my hand and left. 

Chloe’s gaze followed her out. “That was weird.” 

I stuck my hand in my pocket before closing the privacy curtains.  Bree had slipped me something during the handshake but she hadn’t wanted Chloe to see.   _What could it be?  Curiouser and curiouser._  

“She’s pretty,” I said teasingly.

“Whoa.  Down, Max.” 

“Make me. What are you wearing under that hospital gown?” 

“Do you want a punch in the face?” she replied in amusement.  “Pull up a chair.” 

I complied, moving the recliner closer and sitting on the arm. 

 

* * * * *

 

“So,” Chloe said. 

“So…” I looked at her contritely. 

“So what’s up with you, stranger?” Her eyes bored into me.  “I get that you were busy, but you could have texted more often, or even called.  Then you suddenly show up again after five years, while I’m busy getting a gun jammed in my stomach.  What the fuck was that all about?  And why are you wearing my clothes?”  Her voice was indignant, but a half-smile was playing on her lips. 

“Chloe… I really don’t know where to begin.” 

“Do I look like I’m going anywhere, hippie?” 

“ _You_ were gonna tell me something first, remember?  How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty fucking good.  These painkillers are awesome,” she admitted with a chuckle. 

I smiled back, feeling utterly hollow inside.  I would never forget the last time she’d been on a morphine drip, wasting away on the edge of death. 

“Max, I had the strangest dream last night.” 

My heart raced. “Yeah?” 

“I can only remember bits and pieces.  Just… flashes.  But you were there.  We were off on some crazy adventure, like when we were kids… only it was us, like right now.” 

I nodded wordlessly, but my pulse was doing a million miles an hour.  _Did she actually hear me whispering last night?_  

“There was a train… a farm…” She creased her brow, trying to recall. “We were shooting guns… we…” she went pink. “We went skinny-dipping…” 

 _Okay, so I’d embellished the tale a bit.  All storytellers do that._  

“…and _Rachel_ was there!  Then you got kidnapped by the bad guy, and he tied you up… but I shot him in the head and rescued you.  There was this giant tornado… and I died.  And you magically brought me back…  and you…” 

I drew a quivering breath. “And I…?” _Kissed you._  

Chloe’s cheeks had turned bright red. “… and it was like the most hella insane sci-fi adventure movie never made.  Seriously, they must have turned my dosage up too high last night.  For a split second I dreamed you were actually here, sleeping next to me.” 

“Wow…” I chuckled, a sad half-chuckle. “Sounds pretty fucking awesome.”  Half of me was relieved she thought it was all a dream, but the other half was screaming at me to tell her the truth. 

“Could you go get me a glass of water or something? I haven’t talked this much since yesterday, and my throat’s a little dry.” 

I pulled a bottle of spring water from my bag and opened it for her.   I’d come prepared.  “Drink up, buttercup.” 

“Oh wow, you’re ready for anything, huh? Got any beer in there?  Weed?  Wait… dude, are you crying?" 

“No…” I dragged the heel of my palm across my face, pretending to laugh it off. “It’s just that…” 

“What, Maximus?” 

“I missed you, Chloe. Like you wouldn’t believe.” 

“Well, I missed you too. Then I realized you weren’t coming back.”  Her face was unreadable. 

“Chloe, please understand.  I didn’t order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over.  My dad uprooted the family for a stupid job.  I fought as hard as I could to stay here with you.” 

“Should have fought harder.” 

“It killed me to leave you, Chlo.  But I’m here now.  I’m back.” 

“For how long?  How long till your parents demand you go back to Seattle?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“I rest my case.” 

“Come on, Coco, don’t be like that.” 

“Okay, fine. And don’t call me that. You know I hate it."  She sighed.  "So what else did you wanna talk about, Maxipad?” 

“How about… you and Bree? I never pictured you being on civilized terms with a police officer.” 

“She wasn’t always a cop, Max.  It was a few years ago – she would have been 24 or something.  I was still at Blackwell, but I hadn’t met Rachel yet.  I was sneaking a smoke behind the gym when Bree came up to me asking for one too.  She looked pretty upset.  She was at the school taking down some Missing Person posters.” 

 I felt a chill.  “Who’d gone missing?” 

“Her younger sister Alexis.  She went to Blackwell too.” 

 _Jesus. One of the binders in the Dark Room was labeled Alexis. Could that have been her?  
_ “She was taking the posters _down_?  What happened to her sister? Did they find her?” 

“Yeah, Bree told me they found her, high as a kite, on their front porch a couple of nights after she vanished. She'd said something about a big white room, but she couldn’t remember anything that happened.” 

 _Just like Kate._ “So what happened to her? Where is she now?” 

“Killed herself,” Chloe replied quietly. “I heard she sat in the bathtub and slit her wrists.  Shitty way to go.” 

“God…” I breathed.   _Bree would have seen the red binders by now..._

“Yeah.  Bree was devastated.  She and her sister were close,” Chloe continued, “Her parents moved away, but Bree stayed.  She signed up to be a cop soon after.  I’d still bump into her sometimes… at the station.  I think I would get myself arrested sometimes just to see her.  She made something out of her life.  And me? I met Rachel, I got my ass expelled, and we started hanging out with the local dealer.” 

“You mean Frank?”  _I’m in full investigator mode now._  

“How do _you_ know him?” She smirked.  “You’re not one of his customers, are you?” 

“No! God, no.  I was just wondering if the cops investigated him when they found Alexis had been drugged.” 

“Frank is a tiny fish in a big pond.  But I don’t know if they did.  Maybe you should go ask your cop girlfriend.” 

I blushed. “I thought _you_ were my girlfriend.”  _Really, Max?_  

Her eyes widened for a split second. “You’re dreaming, hippie.”  Her tone was sarcastic but I thought she sounded pleased as well.  “Besides, you’ll be going back to Seattle soon.” 

“Then come with me.  You and Rachel were planning to leave anyway.  But now…”  I knew it was a mistake the second I uttered it.  _Fuck.  FUCK!  Max, you idiot!_  

She froze.  “What do you know about Rachel, Max?”  There was an edge of distress in her voice. 

“Chloe… I didn’t know how to bring it up… how to tell you…”  _If only I could rewind…_  

“Where’s Rachel?”  Her voice was cracking.  I could see she knew the answer to her own question. 

I bit my lower lip, staring into her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Chloe.” 

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another exposition-heavy chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The song at the beginning is “Through the Ghost” by Shinedown. It’s eerily perfect for the Bay ending and always hits me right in the feels, like a goddamn freight train.


	8. TRUST

CHAPTER 8 - TRUST

 

 _Oh, Chloe… what have I done?_  

I sat in the hallway with my head in my hands.  It had not gone well at all.  It was several minutes before the ICU nurse came out to see me.  
“She’s under sedation again; hopefully she’ll be calmer when she wakes up.”

“Thanks,” I replied dully. 

“I’m so sorry to hear about your friend Rachel. It was all over the news this morning.  Terrible business.  I can’t believe a teacher could do such a thing.”  

I nodded, drying my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and it wasn’t even 10 AM yet.  

Chloe’s reaction to the news was almost exactly as it had been in the junkyard, except now every racking sob had sent a stabbing pain through her side.

“How long were you gonna wait before telling me?” she’d wailed at me.  I’d tried to explain that David had just found out last night, but she’d refused to listen.  She was angry at the fact that I’d known and hadn’t told her the very moment I came in. 

I’d tried to reach out, to comfort her with a touch, but she’d turned away, weeping into the pillow. 

In the end, they’d had to sedate her for fear of her stitches opening up again. 

“You can sit with her if you want,” the nurse said, interrupting my reverie. 

“I need to go clear my head for a while, but I’ll be back,” I said, thanking her for her help. 

Walking away, I felt the familiar warm trickle in my nose, accompanied by the usual rusty metallic taste in my throat.

I crumpled up a tissue and jammed it in my nostril, ignoring everyone’s stares. 

  

* * * * *

   

Drying my face with a paper towel, I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror.  The nosebleed and headache had disappeared as quickly as they’d come.

 _Chloe must hate me now._  
_Was I being sensitive or selfish for not telling her about Rachel right away?_  
_Get your shit together, Max._

I reached into my pocket, suddenly remembering the thing Bree had slipped me.

_A flash drive? What’s she got in here, more shitty B-movies like Warren?_

I quickly left the bathroom and found a quiet corner where I could call Bree.

  

* * * * *

  

I pulled into the Two Whales parking lot, stopping Chloe's truck next to Frank’s grimy RV.  I could hear his dog barking inside.

Bree wasn’t here yet; I was early for our meeting. 

I waved at Joyce as I entered the diner, then sat at the counter near the TV.  The news was on, with a bunch of talking heads expressing their shock and distress at the whole Jefferson affair. 

Frank was in the corner booth on the left, ignoring everyone, nursing his plate of beans and looking utterly shattered.  I felt sorry for him.  Despite being a skeevy drug dealer, he had a good heart.  Chloe didn’t know it, but he’d genuinely loved Rachel.  Hearing about the awful circumstances of her death would have destroyed him. 

“Max honey, is everything all right? How’s Chloe?” Joyce asked. 

I shook my head sadly. “I had to tell her about Rachel.  She didn’t take it well at all.  They had to sedate her.” 

“Oh, my poor baby,” Joyce sighed. “It’s been all over the news.” 

The grizzled trucker next to me spoke up. “About time old man Prescott got his name dragged through the mud.” 

“I noticed there was no mention of his son Nathan at all,” Joyce replied to him, “apart from yesterday when he was being taken away in handcuffs.” 

“Looks like his dad managed to suppress that bit of info,” I said darkly. 

Joyce pursed her lips. “Everyone’s hiding something in this town.  Anyway, Max, you must be starving.  What’ll you have, sweetie?” 

“Your famous bacon omelette, please Joyce,” I smiled.  I’d only had a piece of toast before heading to the hospital earlier. 

“Go grab a table, honey.” 

I turned toward my usual booth, second from the far end, and saw Warren and Brooke sitting there.  Another girl was with them, her back to me. 

It wasn’t till I drew closer that I recognized her. 

“Kate? Wow, you look really nice.”  She wore a purple cardigan and her hair was down, freshly brushed and cascading halfway down her back.  She looked happy. 

“Aww, thanks Max.  You look good too, those clothes suit you.  Come join us.”  She slid along the bench toward the window, making room for me.  I sat down opposite from Brooke, who regarded me with curiosity.  Warren was next to her, smiling at me with undisguised admiration.  I had to admit it was endearing, if a bit embarrassing.  
He was wearing that clever Schrodinger’s Cat shirt, and Brooke had her lightsaber hoodie on. 

They were sipping on coffee – tea for Kate – with their empty breakfast plates stacked neatly on the table. 

“So how are things on Planet Blackwell?” I asked them. 

Warren was quickest on the draw. “Pretty crazy right now.  Everyone’s talking about that freak Jefferson, and how awesome you were for saving that girl from Nathan.” 

“That _was_ pretty amazing, Max,” Brooke added.  “You’re like the official ‘Everyday Hero’ of Blackwell.” 

“Please don’t…” I stammered. “I’m not…  I just had to save my friend.” 

“Victoria hasn’t left her room,” Kate chimed in, shifting gears. “I hear her crying sometimes, through the wall.” 

“Well, yeah, nearly every girl in that class wanted to sleep with Mr. Jefferson,” Brooke replied, “but Victoria… everyone knew she wanted it the most.  And then this happened… I get the shivers thinking about what might have been.  She could have been another Rachel Amber or -- ”  Brooke halted, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, Kate.” 

“It’s okay, Brooke.  Anyway, how are  _you_  feeling, Max?” Kate asked, changing the subject again.  I knew she was uncomfortable talking about Jefferson. 

“Better than yesterday,” I admitted. “You?” 

“The last few days were hellish, but now it’s like a huge weight has been lifted off me.  Everyone’s been so nice now that the truth is out.  Even Mr. Madsen sent me a lovely message apologizing for how mean he’s treated me, and asking how I was holding up.” 

I smiled at that.  My respect for David had just gone up even more. 

“How’s your friend doing?” Warren piped up. “The one with the cool blue hair.  What’s her name again?” 

Brooke bristled at that, but Warren didn’t seem to notice.  I smiled inwardly.  He could be so clueless sometimes.  
I’d been like that once, but the crazy week with Chloe had changed me.  A week I was now living again in an entirely different way. 

“Her name’s Chloe,” I replied, twirling my fingers in my lap. “Joyce’s daughter.  She needed surgery yesterday but she’s doing well.  I was with her at the ICU last night and this morning.  She’s sleeping now, and I just thought I’d step out for a bit.  I’m actually meeting someone here.” 

Joyce arrived with my food before they could ask who else was coming.  “Bacon omelette for the hungry lady,” she announced.

"This looks amazing, Joyce.  Thanks."  I was famished. 

“I’m sorry about what happened to Chloe,” Kate told her. “We’re so glad she’s okay.”  Brooke and Warren voiced their agreement. 

Joyce smiled.  “Thank you, sweetie.  It’s Max here who deserves credit for that.”  She laid a motherly hand on my shoulder.  I sat silently, embarrassment coloring my cheeks. 

“Now, can I get y’all anything else?” 

“No thanks, Joyce. We’re set,” replied Warren, pulling his wallet out. “Relax, ladies, I’ve got it covered.” 

“Well, what a fine gentleman you are.  Enjoy your breakfast, Max,” Joyce said, taking Warren’s money and the empty plates, and heading back behind the counter. 

I dug in, enjoying the flavors and textures of the bacon and scrambled egg mingling in my mouth. 

“Don’t forget to breathe, Max,” Brooke chuckled. 

“Ignore me,” I said around a mouthful of half-chewed goodness.  “Long night, big morning.” 

They continued talking, about the lockdown of the main building, how Principal Wells had cancelled the End of the World party, how the Vortex Club was pretty much finished, how nearly half of the students had been pulled out of school by their worried parents. 

Finishing my breakfast, I leaned back feeling much better than I had an hour ago.   I hadn't felt like replying to their messages earlier, but now I was glad for their company.

The door opened and I heard Joyce greet the newcomer.  “Well, hello there. I haven’t seen you in a while, sweetie.” 

Joyce walked up to our booth with Bree, who greeted us all in turn.  Warren was slack-jawed, unabashedly staring at her until Brooke nudged him.  I didn’t blame him; she somehow managed to make a police uniform look glamorous. 

“Miss Marsh… Kate,” Bree continued.  “You look well.  Thanks for the talk yesterday, it was a big help.” 

“No problem, Bree.” Kate blushed at the attention. “What brings you here?” 

“I’m actually here for Max,” she replied, flashing a brilliant smile.  “Don’t worry, she’s not under arrest.  You’ll have your friend back when I’m done.” 

Saying goodbye to the trio, I turned to follow Bree.  Her partner had come in and was ordering coffee at the counter near the cake display. 

“I’ll be right back, Chris,” she told him.  “Hold the fort.” 

He pivoted on the stool to face us. He was in his 30s, solidly built, with a shaved head and a brown goatee.  He looked intimidating but his hazel eyes were kind. 

“Gotcha, B.”   He looked at me and smiled.  “Don’t let my partner here scare you,” he said in a low voice.  “She loves to act all tough but she’s a big ball of cookie dough.  Soft and sweet.” 

Bree rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as I giggled. “That’s it, X. I’m calling your wife tonight.” 

“Go on and take care of business, B,” he chuckled.  “I’ll be right here checking out Joyce.” 

“Oh, stop it, you,” Joyce laughed. “Will I see you at the hospital later, Max?” 

“Definitely.”

   

* * * * *

  

 “Hop in,” Bree said, getting behind the wheel of the patrol car.  “We won’t be long.” 

“Where are we going?” I asked, suddenly worried. 

“Not very far.” 

I’d only met Bree yesterday, but I trusted her, especially after what Chloe had told me about her past. 

I got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

  

 * * * * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. This chapter is a day late because I've been working on three pieces of LiS fan art all at once. Is that normal? :D


	9. VISION

CHAPTER 9 - VISION

 

"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you  
I could walk through my garden forever."  
\- Tennyson

 She stared at the engraved words on the marble headstone.  I stood back respectfully, listening to the trees rustling in the gentle breeze. 

The brass plate above the epitaph read “Alexis Connelly, 1991 – 2010, Beloved Daughter and Sister.” 

I felt an ache in my chest.  She was Chloe’s age when she died.

I remembered Chloe’s courage, pleading with me to sacrifice her and save the town… but to me this picturesque hellhole and its dark underbelly weren’t worth the life of my best friend, the girl I loved.  I couldn’t let this shit pit claim her too. 

“She’s the reason I became a cop,” Bree said, breaking the silence. “My sister.” 

“Chloe told me what happened.  I can’t tell you how sorry I am, Bree.” 

“She was the one good thing in my life.  I became a cop so I could help find justice for her and others like her.  If only I’d done a better job… all those red binders, all those poor girls…” She sobbed, holding a hand over her mouth.  Her usual calm exterior had cracked open, revealing the pain within. 

“It’s not your fault,” I replied quietly.  I knew all too well the horrors those girls had endured.  I would have had my own red binder if not for David.  "The only ones to blame are Jefferson and Nathan.  And Sean Prescott.  They’re the monsters here.” 

“It should have been me who caught them.  I wanted so badly to do it.  I was a part of Rachel Amber’s case, but Lt. Rossi eventually closed the investigation when all our leads turned up cold.  Then suddenly some fucking high school rent-a-cop gets a tip that blows it wide open.”  She turned to look at me, and the bitterness in her voice was palpable. “I wasn’t even there to help arrest Jefferson.  It should have been me.  I wanted to look that motherfucker right in the eye, to see what kind of animal murdered my sister.” 

I felt I had to defend David.  “David Madsen is ex-military, and he’s been doing his own investigations for a while now.” 

She exhaled loudly, composing herself.  “I’m sorry, Max.  I must sound like a petulant little brat to you.  I have nothing against Madsen.  It's just that I've been investigating this myself, in secret, and I was on the verge of giving up when all this happened.” 

“Don’t apologize, Bree.  But... I just want to know…what exactly are we doing _here_? And why me?” 

“This all seems so cryptic, doesn’t it?” She gave me a lopsided smile.  “I come here to visit Alexis all the time.  She helps me to stay focused.  And this is a great place to talk without being overheard.”

“Okay, but why me?” I repeated, feeling I already knew the answer.

“How did you know Nathan drugged Chloe?”

“I… she told me.” _Oh, shit._

“When? You said yesterday afternoon was the first time you saw her in five years.  I asked Chloe at the hospital and she was surprised that I knew.  She was adamant that she hadn’t told anyone.”

“It was after she was shot… before you guys arrived.  She was in a lot of pain, so she may not have remembered what she told me.”

Bree looked at me dubiously.  I suddenly became very interested in a twig on the ground.

“What about Nathan drugging Kate?” she asked.

I nudged the twig with my foot.  “I’d heard rumors.  Everyone knew about Kate’s video.  She’d obviously been drugged.  And Nathan was a known dealer around school.”

“I spoke to Kate yesterday, after our little chat in the principal’s office,” Bree went on. “She was so relieved that Nathan had been caught.  She talked about all the bullying, and how you were always nice to her in spite of everything.”

I looked back up at Bree.  “The news was all about Jefferson and his victims, and Sean Prescott paying for the bunker. I didn’t see anything about Nathan.”

“You can thank Daddy Prescott for that,” she replied.  “His lawyers demanded we hand over Nathan’s confession, as it was done without their knowledge.  We had no choice but to comply.  Lt. Rossi is in Sean Prescott’s pocket.”

“You gave up the evidence?  So Nathan’s gonna walk?”

“Not exactly.  Sean has managed to keep Nathan’s involvement quiet… but that’s where you come in, Max.”

I stared at her like an idiot until it dawned on me.  “Wait, you mean the flash drive?”

Bree nodded. “You’re holding a copy of the video confession, the transcript, and digital scans of all the documentation we found in the bunker, including letters to and from Nathan.  And most importantly, correspondence between Prescott and the lieutenant.”

“How did you…”

“I have my ways,” Bree replied smugly. “It’s your job to make sure the information gets out.”

I let out a mirthless laugh. “Jesus.  Why does it have to be me?”

“I know you haven’t been entirely truthful with me, Max.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You sent David Madsen that anonymous text.”

I must have looked like a suffocating fish, the way my mouth formed wordless shapes, unable to reply.

“Yeah, we took David’s work phone as evidence,” she went on.  “It wasn’t hard for me to trace where the message came from.”

I stared hard at the ground, my pulse racing, my heart thundering in my ears.  _Fuck.  FUCK!_

“So, Max.  I think you owe me an explanation.”

 

I felt a pounding in my temples and my head swam. 

“Max? Your nose… Max?  Are you…” 

I looked at Bree with unfocused eyes, her voice echoing into silence.  My legs turned to jelly and my vision swirled before evaporating into blackness. 

I saw images fading in and out, pieces of time flashing before me then dissolving away. 

 

Chloe weeping alone in a blinding white room… 

 

 _“Max."_  

 

Glimpses of grey concrete walls and a dangling lifeless body… 

 

 _“Max.”_  

 

A huge dark shape thundering towards me… 

 

 _“Max!”_  

 

The discordant images coalesced.

I saw myself, Kate, Rachel, and other faceless girls, lying together in fetid darkness, looking up at a rectangular patch of sky as damp earth was shoveled over us. 

 

 _“MAX! WAKE UP!”_  

 

* * * * *

 

My eyes flew open to see Bree’s concerned face.  I was flat on my back and she was kneeling beside me, holding a bloodstained handkerchief under my nose.

“Max?  Are you okay?”

I struggled to sit up.  Beads of sweat trickled down my face, and my pounding headache faded into numbness.  I forced myself to take slow, steady breaths.

The tears came as I clenched my fists and looked Bree right in the eye.  “You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

“Try me, Max.”

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I'd originally outlined it, but I feel it's a good thing when the story is given some wiggle room and allowed to breathe during the writing process.
> 
> So what's Bree's role in all this? Is she on Max's side? I guess that's up to Max. :)
> 
> Thanks so much to all of you who left comments and feedback, and gave kudos as well. These things are the lifeblood that keeps us going. :D


	10. PROMISES AND THREATS

CHAPTER 10 - PROMISES AND THREATS

 

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

 “Try me, Max.”

I dragged my forearm across my eyes. “I can’t explain it in any way that you’d believe, or doesn’t sound completely insane.”

She sat on the grass next to me.  “How long have you had these nosebleeds?”

“A while now.”

“Headaches too?”

I stared at her. “How… how did you…?” 

“I had a feeling something wasn’t quite right with you, ever since we first spoke in the office.  But now I’m certain.” 

I chewed my lower lip, my fingers entwined in my lap. 

“You’ve been having visions,” she went on.  “You see future events.” 

It was a long moment before I could properly register what she’d said.  I nodded wordlessly.  

Her eyes bored into me. “Alexis got them sometimes.  Headaches, nosebleeds, fainting spells.” 

My brow furrowed. “What are you saying?” 

“She was like you.” 

“Like me…” I repeated quietly.   _Is it possible…?_  

“How long have you had the ability?” she asked gently. 

“A week.  I thought I’d lost it when I saved Chloe.  But I’m still getting the symptoms.” 

“Go on.” 

 _Oh, what the hell. Just fucking tell her._   “It’s not just visions, though.  Somehow – I don’t know how – I _was_ able to rewind time.  But not anymore.” 

She looked me in the eye with an unreadable expression on her face.  “I see.” 

“Look, I told you it would sound crazy. I wouldn’t blame you for thinking that.” 

“If it weren’t for my sister I probably would.  I’m not sure if I believe you right now… but I don’t think you’re lying, as bizarre as that sounds.” 

I picked up a twig from the ground and started fiddling with it. 

“Tell me about your ability,” she prompted. 

 _Just tell her, Max._  “Seeing Chloe murdered in the bathroom by Nathan is what triggered it the first time.  I went back and saved her by setting off the fire alarm.” 

“You mean you’d already saved her life before yesterday?”  Her expression was open, and her interest seemed genuine. 

Emboldened, I ploughed on.  “Yeah… it’s a long, insane story, but I’ve already lived through this entire week.  Chloe and I… we did a lot of detective work trying to find Rachel.  I used my ability to help us gather clues.  I was able to get my hands on Nathan’s phone, and using clues that David Madsen found, we were able to locate the bunker and Rachel’s grave.” 

“So… why go back to the beginning to save Chloe yet again?” 

“All my messing around with time must have fucked up the balance of nature or something.  I caused a storm that nearly destroyed the town.  The only way to stop it from happening was to go back and… let Chloe die.” 

“But you intervened again.  Why didn’t it trigger your ability?” 

“There’s so much I can’t explain… maybe it’s because I already knew what was gonna happen?” 

“Alexis and my dad were in a car accident when she was 18.  It was a minor fender-bender, but she eventually told me that it would have killed my dad… until she had a vision of it happening and warned him just in time.  Now you're saying she didn't have a vision, but she actually rewound time.” 

“What could have triggered it?” I asked. 

“Extreme psychological trauma?  She saw our dad die, then she changed it.  You saw Chloe die, then _you_ changed it.” 

“I guess... but trying to apply physics to the metaphysical always leaves us with more questions than answers.” 

“Pretty smart observation, Max.” 

“Hey, I’ve spent a week trying to make sense of this power and I only ended up more confused.” 

“I believe you, Max,” Bree sighed.  “Alexis used to do the craziest shit and she never got in trouble for it.  She always knew the right things to say to our parents.  It’s like she was invincible.  It frustrated the hell out of me.  
“She kept trying riskier things… just pushing the boundaries of what she could get away with.  Then she got mixed up with that Vortex Club, and the drugs… Nathan was younger then but he was already dealing to the kids at school.”  
She looked at me with red-rimmed eyes.  “Then one day Alexis disappeared.  I know now that Nathan and Jefferson took her to the bunker.  I saw the photos…”  She trailed off, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm.

“I know, Bree… I was there.  Jefferson drugged me and I couldn’t use my power.  He had me tied up in the Dark Room… and took photos of me… and…”

I snapped the twig in half.

My breathing had quickened and my heart was pounding again.  I couldn’t go on.  Feeling slightly nauseous, I looked down at my clenched fists.  They were trembling and my knuckles were white.  Angrily, I tossed the broken twig aside.

Bree laid a comforting hand on my arm. “Oh, Max… I can’t even imagine what that must have been like.  I’m so sorry.”  Her voice had a calming effect on me.  “Did Jefferson… _do_ anything to you?”

I shook my head, blinking back tears. “No… he didn’t… but it was a violation just the same.  And I would have died in than bunker if not for David Madsen.”

As much as I hated reliving it, the simple act of talking about it helped a lot.  Bree was an attentive listener, and she maintained eye contact with me the whole time.  I usually preferred to avoid people’s gazes - and lengthy conversations – but I felt comfortable around her.  My tension began to ebb away.

“I may have lost my ability, but when I fainted… I think I had a vision,” I said softly, describing to her what I’d seen. “I’m scared, Bree.  I don’t know what to do.”

Bree moved closer.  “You poor girl…” she whispered, leaning in to give me a hug.

I returned the gesture, thanking her as she let go.

“This is why I need you, Max.  To bring Nathan and his family to justice, and expose the corruption in Arcadia Bay,” Bree said, helping me to my feet.  “And in doing so, maybe you’ll find the answers you need.”

“I’ll do it, Bree.  For Alexis, for Rachel, Kate… and for Chloe.  I’ll do it.”

 

* * * * *

 

The car ride back to the diner was silent, but not awkward.  Bree and I had reached an understanding.  I was glad she was on my side.

My phone beeped with an incoming message.  It was Victoria.

**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU NOSY BITCH? YOU GOT NATHAN ARRESTED.  WE’RE GONNA MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER.**

_Here we go._

I let out an angry breath and put my phone away, not bothering to reply.

Bree looked over at me.  “Something wrong, Max?”

“Victoria Chase. Queen Bitch of Blackhell Academy.  She’s blaming me for Nathan shooting Chloe.”

“Ah.  Yeah.  Young miss Chase.  She was too distraught to give me a statement yesterday, but now it looks like she’s moved on to the second stage of loss: anger.  She’s lashing out, and you’re a convenient target.”

“You don’t know her.  She’s gonna make my life a living hell.”  I could feel my blood pressure rising again.

“It’s okay, Max. There are still good people here.  People looking out for you.”

I nodded, turning to stare silently out the window.

 _Man, it looks like Alexis used her power for stupid things.  I wonder if she... like Chloe said... banged people with no strings attached.  
_ _What if I'd been that frivolous?  I can't even imagine what I'd use it for... besides making a move on Chloe... or even more than that..._

I hoped Bree wouldn't turn to look at me, because I was sure I was blushing furiously.   _Deep breaths, Max._

It wasn’t long before we arrived back at the Two Whales.  Warren’s car was still in the parking lot.  Bree’s partner Chris was waiting on the sidewalk, holding two Styrofoam coffee cups.  He drained one and threw it in the trash as I opened the door.

“All good, X?” Bree called out to him.

“Got your coffee, B,” he replied, holding the car door open for me. “Did you ladies have a nice talk?”

“Max and I needed to catch up.  We’re good.”

“I was just chatting with Max’s friends.  Fine bunch of reubens.”  He winked at me, and I smiled at the _Firefly_ reference.  Despite his intimidating appearance and deep voice, I decided I liked Bree’s partner.

“Joyce left with David about five minutes ago.  Going to the hospital,” he rumbled.  “Anyway, we gotta get back to work.  Stay outta trouble now, y’hear, young lady?”

“Of course she will,” Bree replied as he climbed into the car, surprisingly nimble for a man his size. “Call me if you need anything, okay Max?”

I waved as they drove away, then turned toward the door.  Kate, Warren and Brooke were just leaving.

“Max! Everything okay?” Kate asked.

“Just the people I needed to see,” I replied.

“What’s going on, Max?” Warren chimed in. “Your face looks so… determined.”

I showed them Victoria's message, eliciting words of shock and anger.

"We can't let her do this, Max!" Kate burst out.

I pulled out the flash drive, cradling it in my hand like a precious gem. "This should even the odds."

They looked at me questioningly.

“Guys," I said, meeting their eyes in turn, "I need your help.”

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know why this chapter was delayed? Here's why: http://noelzzz.deviantart.com/art/Our-Lives-589222276
> 
> I hope you liked this talky chapter, and I hope you enjoy the fan art too. :D


	11. TRUTH

CHAPTER 11 - TRUTH

 

 _Jesus, what a morning._ I cranked the engine then sat in silence, marshalling my thoughts.  It was too much to deal with all at once. 

I was relieved that Warren and Brooke had so readily agreed to help me.  For Warren especially, who’d always been bullied by Nathan, the opportunity was too good to pass up.  Kate was supportive, but warned us to be careful. 

I guess I should have felt more surprised than I was at finding out Bree’s sister had abilities like mine.  I wondered how badly she’d squandered her power, and what kind of environmental effect it may have had.  

_Yet another thing to look into._

_Man, I wish Chloe was with me._   I could always handle things better when she was around. 

The messy cab of Chloe’s truck - with the random clutter, colorful stickers, and scribbled philosophical musings - was a reflection of her personality.  Much like her room, it felt a bit like being inside her head.  _Oh, Chloe… I hope you’re okay._  

I dialed Joyce’s number, and in a few seconds I could hear the ringing on the other end. 

“Hello?” The voice was tremulous and soft. 

“Hi Joyce.  It’s Max.” 

“Max… where are you?” An exhausted sniffle. 

“Chloe?” 

“Where are you?” she whispered.  “Come back.” 

“I’m coming, Chloe.  Where’s your mom?” 

“Just come back, please…” 

My heart broke to hear her like this.  “I’ll be there soon. Just hold on.”

 

* * * * *

 

 _Remembering you standing quiet in the rain_  
_As I ran to your heart to be near_  
_And we kissed as the sky fell in_  
_Holding you close  
_ _How I always held close in your fear_

 _Remembering you running soft through the night  
__You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow  
__And screamed at the make-believe  
__Screamed at the sky  
__And you finally found all your courage  
__To let it all go_  

The song from Chloe’s mix CD echoed in my head as I made my way through the spotless white corridors to the ICU.

Turning a corner a bit too quickly, I nearly ran into a tall, leggy blonde girl. 

“What the fuck, Max?” 

“Sorry, Taylor,” I said breathlessly. 

“Yeah, you better be sorry, nerd.”  Her voice was icy.  Of course Victoria would have told her the bullshit story about me and Nathan. 

I had to think fast.   “How’s your mom doing? I heard she was here.” 

“Why the fuck do _you_ care, Max?” Taylor still looked pissed off, but her voice had softened a bit. 

“I heard she had back surgery.  I hope she’s doing okay,” I said in a conciliatory tone. 

“…yeah, she’s doing better,” Taylor replied after a moment, the angry façade falling away, “though it was pretty scary for a while.” 

“That’s so good to hear, Taylor.  How are  _you_  holding up?” 

“I was stressing out for a bit there, but I’m good.”  She sighed.  “Thanks, Max.” 

I laid a gentle hand on her arm. “I’m just glad you’re both okay.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about your friend, Max. You’re here to see her, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m headed there now.  Listen, Taylor… whatever Victoria told you about me and Nathan…” 

“It’s okay, Max,” she interrupted. “Victoria’s just pissed, and Nathan… he freaks me the fuck out.  I believed Vic about you at first, but when I thought about it… well, anything would have set Nathan off.  And you don’t look like the type who would provoke him.” 

“Thanks, Taylor.  I really appreciate it.” 

She smiled. “Go be with your friend, Max.  Say hi for me, and… try to stay out of Victoria’s way for now.” 

“I will.  See you around.” 

She waved goodbye as we parted ways. 

_That turned out better than I hoped._

 

* * * * *

 

The ICU nurse on duty was the same one from this morning.  She looked up at me as I approached. 

“Hi… it’s me again,” I said sheepishly, hoping she didn’t blame me for Chloe’s earlier outburst. “How’s Chloe?” 

“Oh! She’s been moved upstairs.  The docs thought it would be better if she had more privacy.” 

Embarrassment colored my cheeks.  “Sorry we disturbed the other patients this morning.” 

She smiled sympathetically. “Don’t worry about it.  I think anyone would have reacted the same way she did.  She’s in Room 224, by the way.  Turn left here and take the blue elevators.”

 

* * * * *

 

 _Room 224.  That was Rachel’s dorm room in my nightmare… Coincidence?_  

Taking a deep breath, I quietly opened the door, knocking softly at the same time. 

The window blinds were open, and I squinted in the glare from the bright sunlight off the white walls and polished floor. 

Chloe was reclining in the bed, staring listlessly out the window.  She was biting her lower lip, her face was streaked with fresh tears, and her eyes were puffy.  Joyce’s phone was on the wheeled table next to her. 

“Hey,” I said softly, shutting the door. 

She turned to look at me, stifling a sob.  She was clutching the hem of the blanket in both hands. 

In a flash I remembered my earlier vision.  _Chloe weeping alone in a blinding white room._  

I rushed to her side, standing between her and the window.  “Chloe… I’m so sorry…” 

“Max… you came back…” 

Emotion swelled in me as I stared at her pale, sad, beautiful face.  “Of course I did.  I promised, didn’t I?” 

“After all the things I said to you… when I woke up, you were gone.  I was afraid you’d left me again.  For good.” 

I pulled out a tissue from a box on the bedside table and dabbed her cheeks dry.  “Never, Chloe.” 

She closed her eyes, leaning her face into my hand.  The touch of her skin felt electric. 

It was a long moment before she looked back up at me, stray locks of her untidy blue hair falling across her face.  I smoothed them back with gentle fingers. 

She took my hand and squeezed.  “Max… I dreamed of you… of us, again.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I wasn’t knocked out for very long, but the dream was so vivid… I swear it felt real.” 

“Tell me,” I prompted.

“It was a bit like the dream I had last night.  You were, like, a superhero.  I got stuck on some train tracks, and you rescued me just before I was run over.  And one of your friends nearly fell off a building and you saved her.” 

“Wow.” 

“I know, right?  Then the bad guy kidnapped you and took you to his underground lair.” 

I bit my lip, trying to keep calm.  Chloe didn’t notice and kept talking.  “You were tied up and he was gonna kill you, but I busted in and killed him first…  Ow!  Max, don’t squeeze so hard!” 

I gasped, releasing my iron grip on her hand.  “I’m sorry…” I whispered, dropping my gaze. 

“You don’t look so hot.  What’s wrong?” 

I shook my head.  “I’m okay… it’s nothing.” 

“Sure didn’t feel like nothing, Maximus,” Chloe replied, rubbing her hand. 

“Where’s your mom and David?” I asked, changing the subject. 

“They stopped by for a few minutes to say hello.  David had to go back to Blackwell, so Mom walked him downstairs.” 

“He seems nice.” 

“He used to be such a paranoid hardass, always giving me shit… but we managed to have an actual conversation today.  It was hard for him to get the words out, but he looked so worried and scared for me.” 

“When you got shot, he was screaming for a doctor.  And I heard him call you his daughter.  I think that’s sweet.” 

“Yeah okay, whatever, Max.”  Chloe tried to act unconcerned, but I thought I could see traces of a smile.

“Anyway,” she went on.  ”You still owe me an explanation about magically appearing back in my life after five years.” 

I took her hand and massaged it.  “Chloe…”  _Just do it.  Just tell her._   “…I’m gonna start talking, and you’re gonna listen, okay?” 

She looked in my eyes and nodded.  “Okay, Max.” 

“I know Nathan drugged you in his room, and you tried to kick him in the nuts and broke his lamp instead.  I know why you were there in the first place – because you were trying to get some money off him.  You owe Frank a lot of money too.  You and Rachel were planning to leave for California.” 

Chloe pulled her hand away from mine.  “Max, what the fuck…?” 

“Just listen, Chloe, please?  There’s no easy way to explain this.” 

She clasped her hands together in her lap, looking nervous. 

“Chloe… I was hiding in the bathroom yesterday because I knew you were gonna be there.  After Nathan drugged you, you threatened to go to his family unless he paid you to keep quiet.  But… he killed you instead.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I watched you die, Chloe.  I had to save you… so I hid in the bathroom to stop it from happening.” 

“Max, you’re freaking me out.” 

“I saw you die… I knew it was gonna happen…” I stammered. _This isn’t going the way I wanted._  

“So, you’re saying… you’re psychic or some shit?  You saw the future?” 

“It’s not that simple… but yeah, I… had a vision.”  _Fuck it, let’s just go with that for now._  

“Max, do you even hear yourself?” 

“Look, I know it sounds crazy…” 

“This is way beyond regular crazy.  This is, like, Japanese prank show crazy.” 

I sighed in exasperation.  “I saved your life, Chloe.  What else can I say or do to make you believe me?” 

She shook her head.  “Max, seriously.  This isn’t some anime or...” 

“…or a video game, this is real life,” I finished the sentence along with her.  “Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that.  How?  Because you already said the exact same thing to me before.” 

“You’re just fucking with me now.” 

“I’m not.  Any minute now, the nurse is gonna come in to check on you.” 

She looked at me dubiously.  “What?” 

“Any minute now.  Someone’s also gonna bring in a tray of shitty hospital food for your lunch.” 

“Okay, Akira, we’ll see if you’re telling the truth—“ 

She was interrupted by a knock at the door, and her eyes widened incredulously. 

“Come in,” I called out, winking at Chloe. 

The door swung open and a nurse entered the room.  “How are we feeling?  Better?” she asked, smiling as she checked on Chloe’s IV drip. 

Chloe could only stare and nod. 

“She’s doing all right,” I said, “but I think she’s getting hungry.” 

“Lunch will be here soon,” the nurse replied.  “Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” 

No sooner had she opened the door to leave when another lady came in, wheeling a cart loaded with covered food trays. 

I greeted her then turned to Chloe.  “Chicken or vegetarian?” 

It was a moment before Chloe found her voice. “…Uhhh… chicken?” 

Smiling, the lady set a tray onto the wheeled table next to the bed before departing. 

“Max… what is this?” 

I nodded toward the tray.  A stainless steel lid covered the food, hiding it from view. “This?  I believe _this_ is a single piece of chicken, a sad-looking roast potato, some peas and corn, and cup of red jello.” 

“Huh?  No, not that. I mean, this…” she gesticulated wildly at me, “this… _thing_ … you’re doing!  You’re fucking scaring me, Max!” 

“What?  I’m proving to you that I can predict the future.”  I lifted the cover off the tray, revealing the food.  It was exactly as I described. 

Chloe’s eyes locked onto mine.  “Jesus, Max.  How…?” 

I smiled at her and shrugged. 

Had Chloe not been on morphine, she probably would have figured out that I’d secretly pressed the call button to the nurses’ station earlier, or that I’d seen the lunch cart on my way upstairs and – being my usual nosy self – sneaked a peek at the food.  It was cheating, but I needed her to believe me. 

She took my hand, her expression unwavering.

“Max… start from the beginning.  Tell me everything.”

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics in this chapter are from “Pictures of You” by The Cure.
> 
> I don't know about you, but as important as I think Bree is, I couldn't wait to get back to the Pricefield side of things. :)


	12. DECLARATION

* * *

CHAPTER 12 - DECLARATION

 

“I don’t know what to say, Max.”

Chloe had listened attentively all throughout my outlandish tale.  I admit I sounded deranged, talking about the adventures we'd shared that had now never happened, during the week we’d spent together. 

I held her gaze in desperation. “I know it sounds like a shitty Asylum B-movie, but please, just say that you believe me, Chloe.” 

Sighing, she dropped her eyes to her lap.  She slowly unclasped her hands before looking back up at me and nodding.

“I do, Max,” she whispered.  “It sounds crazy, but I do.” 

I didn’t realize I’d been holding my breath.  I let out a long exhalation and she took my hand.  My skin tingled at her touch. 

Her earnest eyes never left mine.  “Max… I didn’t want to tell you earlier, but… I dreamed about most of the things you just told me.  I didn’t want to say anything because I was afraid of what you’d think.  Breaking into school, our midnight swim…” She blushed at that.  “Me in a wheelchair… us finding Rachel… you saving my life over and over…”  She drew a trembling breath through parted lips.  “That kiss by the lighthouse when the world was ending...” 

I gazed wordlessly into her liquid blue eyes, my heart in my throat. 

“They weren’t just dreams, were they, Max?  They were… memories.” 

“Memories of things that never happened.” I shifted in my seat, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice.  My head was down, but my eyes were still locked on hers. 

“What was it I said?" she asked softly. "‘The moments between us…’?” 

“They were real, and they’ll always be ours,” I finished. 

“Max, I suck at all this mushy shit, but I need to say something before I lose my nerve... I…” 

“I’m listening,” I replied, squeezing her hand. 

Her voice quavered, but our physical contact seemed to strengthen her resolve.  “Max, I’ve… I’ve loved you… since we were kids.” 

My heart exploded in my chest.  _Oh my God… Chloe…_  

“I thought we would grow up together, and that we’d never be apart,” she ploughed on.  “To me it wasn’t just some stupid childhood crush.  That’s why I was so furious when you told me you were leaving.  It wasn’t only because my dad had died, but because all my life I’d wanted you to just stay here with me.  I beat myself up for months afterward, thinking… that if only I’d told you how I felt, then maybe you wouldn’t have left.” 

“Oh God, Chloe… I’m so sorry…” 

“Don’t,” she interrupted. “Don’t apologize.  I was fourteen, and I was angry at the world.  I blamed everyone, not just you.  I knew it wasn’t your fault your family moved away.” 

“I’m here now, Chloe.  And if my parents make me return to Seattle, I’m fucking taking you with me.” 

“I… I don’t wanna think about that right now, Max.  I’m just happy you’re with me, here, right at this moment.”  She smiled, blinking back tears.  

I couldn’t take it anymore.  Rising from my chair, I leaned close and cupped her face in my hands.  “I love you, Chloe Price.” 

 

 * * * * * 

 

The touch of her mouth on mine was electrifying.  Any hesitation quickly vanished as she pulled me closer with her free hand.  Our lips parted, and I shivered as I felt her tongue, brushing feather-light over mine, exploring me, tasting me. 

The tears were flowing freely now.  It was as if a dam had burst.  All the pent-up emotions were now rushing through us like a torrent, and we gave ourselves completely to the deluge of sensations.

She moaned as I delved into her, and my fingers caressed her face as I savored the taste of Chloe, luxuriating in her warmth.  Her hand raked through my hair as if trying to pull me further inside her. 

The years of being apart, the week of hell we’d endured, all our doubts, fears, and uncertainties had all evaporated.  There was only Here and Now, only Chloe and I.  This was all that mattered. 

After what seemed an eternity we paused to catch our breath, our foreheads and noses touching. 

Panting, we stared into the depths of each other’s eyes, each other’s souls.  No words were needed.

 

 * * * * * 

 

“Oh... oh, my goodness… I’m so sorry, girls.” 

Gasping in surprise, we both turned toward the voice.  We'd been so engrossed in each other that we hadn't heard anyone come in.

Joyce was standing in the doorway, holding a bag of take-out food from the hospital café.  The look on her face was unfathomable.  It seemed like a million expressions at once were flashing behind her eyes. 

It was a long, tense moment before she broke the silence. 

“Don’t let me interrupt,” she said with a knowing smile, before turning around and walking back out, closing the door behind her. 

Chloe looked back at me slack-jawed, the disbelief on her face slowly giving way to a wide grin.  She started giggling, and I couldn’t help but join in.

After all we’d been through, this was heaven. 

She grimaced at a sudden pain in her side, cutting our mirth short, but she quelled my worry with a smile - a beautiful, beaming Chloe smile. 

“Max Caulfield.” 

“Yeah?” 

“That… was so fucking awesome.” 

 

 * * * * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually completed this a couple of nights ago, but I was so busy drawing Pricefield fluff for Tumblr that I forgot to upload it. :)


	13. MYSTERY, HISTORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for the previous short one. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 13 - MYSTERY, HISTORY

 

“It’s been a while since I drove a stick shift,” Joyce said apprehensively. “I don’t think I’ve ever driven this old thing either.” 

“I think you’re doing fine,” I replied. 

Joyce was driving me back to Blackwell in Chloe’s truck, so I could pack a few things for an overnight stay at the hospital.  Chloe’s room had a convertible sofa bed, so I’d volunteered to keep her company – and by “keep her company” I meant “make out with my girlfriend some more.”

I turned my face toward the window, trying to hide the rising blush in my cheeks.  _I guess Chloe really is my girlfriend now.  And I’m hers._  

Joyce was remarkably gracious about walking in on us earlier; she’d come back with the food after about fifteen minutes, giving Chloe and I enough time for another long, meaningful kiss.  Lunch had been pleasant too, with easy chatter and no awkward silences.

Chloe would disagree with me, but I’d always thought her mom was pretty cool, and my opinion was cemented by Joyce’s quick acceptance of her daughter’s relationship with me. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Chloe happy,” Joyce said, as if reading my mind. “Not since she met Rachel.  But even then I think she kept waiting for _you_.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Chloe has always worn her heart on her sleeve.  It’s cliché to say that ‘a mother always knows’, but I could always tell what she was feeling.  I’ve known for years how she felt about you.” 

We stopped at a red light, and Joyce turned to look at me.  “I’ll never say this in front of Chloe, but I’m so glad it’s you, Max.” 

“Thanks, Joyce. That means a lot.”  Smiling, I shyly dropped my gaze, too embarrassed to look at her.  I focused instead on the little panda keychain hanging from the ignition. 

The light changed, and we set off again.  “Chloe’s coming home in a couple of days," Joyce said after a moment. "Maybe even tomorrow.”

“So soon?” 

“Our insurance has taken care of the surgery and the medical bills, but they won’t cover the hospital room for much longer, unfortunately.  But the doctor thinks she’ll be okay at home, as long as she stays in bed.” 

“I’m right here if you need any help, Joyce.” 

“Thank you, sweetie.  We appreciate everything you’ve done.”  She paused.  “So… how are your parents doing in Seattle?” 

“Okay, I guess.  My mom texts every day, asking when I’m coming home.  I always tell her the same thing: that I need to look after Chloe first.” 

“Vanessa was always a worrier, but that’s only because she loves you.” 

“My dad has been better about it.  He’s more comfortable with letting me make my own decisions… but he still wants me to come home too.” 

“Ryan hasn’t changed a bit,” Joyce replied.  “So what do you plan to do when the time comes?” 

I hesitated.  “Well… I was kinda hoping to take Chloe back to Seattle with me.” 

“Is it weird that I was expecting you to say that?” Joyce sighed.  “She and Rachel were planning to leave Arcadia Bay too... before all this ugliness happened…” 

“Wait, how did you -- oh.  ‘A mother always knows’, huh?” 

She looked at me with a wry half-smile.  “When Chloe has her heart set on something, there’s nothing I can do to dissuade her.  She’s had a rough time, and this place hasn’t exactly been good to her.  When she does decide to leave, and she will… I’d rather she left with you, Max.” 

“Joyce… I don’t know what to say.”  I felt my spirits lift. 

“You have my blessing.  As for David… we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

 

* * * * *

 

I waved at Joyce from the sidewalk as she pulled away.  She had a few errands to run, and would pick me up again in an hour.

Sighing, I made my way up the empty steps, past where Justin, Trevor, and the other skater boys would usually hang out, practising their grinds and tre flips and whatnot. 

My phone chimed with an incoming text from Chloe.  Joyce had brought her phone back earlier from the ICU desk. 

I opened the message and laughed.  She’d sent me a photo of herself tilting her head to the left, exposing a tiny love bite on her neck just below her right ear.

 **-WHAT HAVE U DONE TO ME MAXINE**

**-My bad**

**-YOUR BAD IS SAYING “MY BAD”**

**-Have your revenge hickey later ;)**

**-NO EMOJI**  

I put my phone away, smiling. 

The main building was still closed, and while there were a few students and their parents carrying luggage to the parking lot, and a few others in swimming gear headed for the gym under the watchful eye of David's security staff, the campus was way more quiet than usual.  More than half the students had already left. 

Which was just as well, because scattered around the campus were copies of Rachel’s Missing Person poster, with my face on them. 

 _Victoria…_  

I snatched one up for a closer look.  They were photocopies of the poster Victoria had defaced, but with one of my selfies she’d obviously stolen from my room. The word “BITCH” was scrawled over it and the eyes on my photo had been scraped off.

They were stuck to the wet paint on the photo display boards.  Jefferson’s photos had all been painted over by Samuel. 

My earlier good mood evaporated.  In a flash of anger I crumpled up the poster and threw it into the fountain, feeling a hot pressure behind my eyes as I fought back furious tears. 

Looking toward the main entrance I saw Principal Wells, dressed down in a plain black polo shirt and jeans, talking to Samuel, who had a big garbage bag.  They were picking up the posters scattered on the ground.  I grabbed a handful near me and made my way to them. 

Mr. Wells looked up as I approached.  It was odd seeing him without his usual suit and tie, but despite his casual attire he looked stressed out.  He’d had to do major damage control with the parents, the police, and the media.  I felt a bit sorry – but not too sorry – for him, having to explain his hiring a sexual predator as a  teacher, and allowing a mentally unstable student to do as he pleased in exchange for money. 

“Miss Caulfield,” he acknowledged. 

“Hi,” I replied shakily, handing them the posters.  “You can add these to the pile.” 

“Max, what’s going on? What’s the meaning of all this?” Wells’ deep voice was kind. 

“Ask Victoria Chase.  She’s been picking on me ever since I started here.”  I didn’t want to elaborate further, as I knew Chloe had been trespassing on private property when Nathan shot her. 

For a long moment it seemed like he wanted to ask me more about it, but then he nodded instead. “Leave it with me, Max,” he sighed. 

“It’s a disgrace,” Samuel said in his quavering voice.  “Rachel, young Kate, and now Max.  Other innocents before them.  Shadows are always trying to swallow the light.  Shadows within these very walls.” 

“Do you remember Alexis Connelly?” I asked them. 

“I do, unfortunately,” Wells replied, shaking his head sadly. “A troubled young lady, hiding behind a prim and proper exterior.  It’s terrible what happened to her and the other girls.” 

“Terrible,” Samuel echoed.  “Time wasn’t her friend, was it, Max?” 

I blinked at him in surprise, unable to reply.  Samuel always seemed to know things. 

“Principal Wells,” a voice called out.  It was David, approaching with Officer Berry from the parking lot.  Wells excused himself before walking off to speak with the two. 

I turned back to Samuel.  “So, how are your squirrels doing?” 

“Sad, like Samuel.  Sad for the girl who was shot in the bathroom.  Sad for all the other girls who were swallowed up by the dark.  The Prescotts are not nice people.” 

I nodded in agreement.  “Samuel… a few years ago…  before Alexis died, did anything weird happen with the animals, or the weather?  Strange occurrences?” 

“Oh, yes,” he replied immediately. “Many animals washed up on the beach.  Fish, crabs, sea lions… even some big squid.  People blamed the Prescotts and their construction projects around the bay, but the deaths started before that.  Poor creatures.” 

“That’s awful.” 

“Yes, it was.  That was the year of the big gale.  Big waves.  Beached boats.” 

“Sounds pretty bad.” 

“People were hurt, but nobody was taken.  And the birds and squirrels knew safe places to hide.  The storm was over just as quickly as it began.  No matter how angry she gets, Nature is still a mother.  The spirits of this land were appeased for the moment.” 

My brow creased at that.  “What do you remember about Alexis?” 

“She never spoke to Samuel,” he replied.  “But Samuel could see she willingly trod the line between light and dark, the mystical and the real.  Two sides of the same coin.” 

“Go on,” I prompted. 

“She was the knife edge, connected to Arcadia Bay through time and tide.  But the forever night eventually claimed her.” 

It was a balmy afternoon, but I felt a chill in my flesh. 

“Max must be careful not to tear herself to shreds trying to keep others whole.”  

I shifted uneasily.  Icy fingers caressed me, waiting to drag me down into a black abyss. 

Samuel must have noticed my apprehension.  “Samuel didn’t mean to frighten Max.  Please accept his apologies.” 

“It’s okay, Samuel,” I reassured him. “I have to go now, but I’d like to come and talk with you again soon, if that’s all right?” 

“Please do.  Samuel enjoys talking with Max.”

Samuel was a bit odd, and occasionally very cryptic - like now - but I somehow liked that about him.  I bid him goodbye then headed toward the dormitories, my mind bursting with even more unanswered questions. 

 

* * * * *

  

My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.  It was Warren. 

“Max, I took a look at that flash drive.  There’s some seriously crazy shit on here.” 

“Upload all of it, Warren.  These pricks need to pay for what they did.” 

“All of it?  There’s a folder on here with your name on it.  Just one big audio file.” 

 _My little chat with Bree in the principal’s office?_  “Warren, whatever you do, please do NOT open that.  I need to hear it first.  Please.” 

“You’re the boss, Max. Just all the Prescott shit then.” 

“Thanks, Warren. You’re the best.” 

I ended the call, feeling a stress headache coming on.  The picnic table near the main building looked extremely inviting so I sat down for a breather, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

Chloe always made me feel better, so I decided to text her again. 

 **-Can’t wait to get back. Real world just hit me right in the face. Need cuddles.**  

 **-Stitches hurt but u are so mine tonight.**

**-Promise? :)** **:)**

 **-FUCKING EMOJI**  

 **\- :P**  

 **-STAAAHP**  

I took a selfie with my phone, flipping the bird, then sent it to her giggling. My mood was instantly lifted. 

 _Oh, Chloe… when will this all end? When can we just live normal lives together?_  

“Max?  You all right?” 

“Hi, David.” I got up, looking back toward the school entrance.  Officer Berry was accompanying Principal Wells inside. 

“I thought you were still with Chloe,” he said. 

“I’m actually staying with her at the hospital tonight, so I just came back here to pack a few things.  Joyce is picking me up after her errands.” 

“I’ll walk with you,” he replied, falling into step beside me.  “I never really thanked you properly for all your help with Chloe.” 

“I’m happy to do it, David.” 

He sighed. “I’m not sure what Chloe’s told you, but I haven’t exactly been stepfather of the year.  She hasn't been easy to get along with, but I've been just as bad, if not worse.  I understand now why she despised me.  I try not to use my service as an excuse, but I went through a lot of shit in the sandbox, and lost a lot of good friends.  I lost part of myself there too… but Joyce has helped me find it again.” 

“From what I’ve seen, David, I can tell you’re a good man.  A hardass, but a good man.” 

He chuckled at that. “You haven’t seen me at my worst, but thank you.  I appreciate it.” 

 _I HAVE seen you at your worst, David, and also at your very best.  It’s a shame I can’t thank you now for saving my life in the bunker._  

Passing the principal’s quarters, I spotted Victoria watching Courtney tape more posters to the dorm’s front door.  The smug looks on their faces disappeared when they caught sight of me approaching with Blackwell’s head of security, and they hurried inside. 

I couldn’t help snickering.  David had saved me yet again. 

He shook his head in annoyance.  “Why am I not surprised that those two are behind this horseshit?” he grumbled, ripping the posters off the door.  “Do you need me to walk you to your room, Max?” 

I smiled at him.  Having a personal bodyguard was pretty awesome.  “That would be great, David. Thanks.”  

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Joyce - I think she's awesome. Writing Samuel was rather tricky though. I hope I managed to stay true to the character. What he says to Max is based on an actual quote - "You should not have to rip yourself into pieces to keep others whole" - by an anonymous author.
> 
> And hooray for Pricefield. :D
> 
> EDIT: If the big 2010 storm Samuel talked about seems far-fetched to you, I invite you to Google “Oregon storm 2010”. Amidst the articles and YouTube links, there are a few which refer to a tornado, one of which leaps out at you with the title “Massive Tornado Hits Small Oregon Town.”
> 
> Art does imitate life.


	14. SPIRITS WITHIN

* * *

 

CHAPTER 14 - SPIRITS WITHIN

 

I felt giddy as I crammed my laptop and some clothes into an overnight bag.  It felt like getting ready for a sleepover at Chloe’s when we were kids.

David had to return to his duties and left after escorting me to my room, glaring at Victoria’s door as he walked away.  I was grateful for his help; I really didn’t feel like another altercation with the Mean Girl of Blackhell.  I was lucky my room was relatively untouched except for my stolen selfie and a pack of cookies I was saving. 

The sound of voices arguing in the corridor outside caught my attention as I was packing.  I pressed my ear against the door and listened intently. 

“Don’t you think you’re being just a little unreasonable, Victoria?” 

“Whose fucking side are you on, Courtney?  You joining the nerd club now?” 

“I’m on  _your_  side, Vic! I’m just worried you might go too far.  Who’s gonna see the posters anyway?  There’s hardly anyone left at school.” 

“Then put them up around town!” 

“How?  Madsen already busted us putting them up here.” 

“No, Courtney, he busted  _you_. I just happened to be standing nearby.” 

“Victoria!” 

“Just do it, okay?  I don’t wanna hear any more out of you.”  A door slammed shut. 

Carefully I peeked out.  Courtney had her head down, sniffling as she walked off down the hall. 

I knew from experience that Victoria could be quite nice if she were so inclined, but she could also be a nasty piece of work if you got on her bad side.  I wasn’t surprised that she’d be willing to throw one of her minions under a bus to get herself out of trouble. 

My stuff packed, I slung the bag over my shoulder and quietly exited the room, locking the door behind me - something I should have done ages ago. Jamming the key in my pocket, I hurried down the silent corridor. 

 

* * * * * 

 

The courtyard outside the dorms was peaceful and still.  I had a little time before Joyce picked me up, so I decided to do some exploring.  I climbed the grassy mound toward the Tobanga totem, finding myself drawn to it.  At the top of the totem was a carved thunderbird, which the Native Americans believed to be the bringer of storms. 

 _Very apropos_. 

I ran my hand along the weathered wood as I walked around to the opposite side, where my fingers found new-ish markings etched into the rough-hewn timber. 

 **A.C. 2010** one said cryptically. 

Another one further around caught my eye. 

 **C.P + R.A.  
****7-22-12**  

These markings were encircled by a heart.  I felt a stab of jealousy, knowing immediately who’d done it. 

Chloe, declaring her love on Rachel’s 18th birthday. 

But Rachel hadn’t loved her in return, and Chloe had felt so betrayed when she discovered Rachel’s involvement with Frank. 

 _First it was me, then Rachel.  I’m so sorry, Chloe.  I should never have left you._  

My breath caught in my throat and I sagged to the ground, leaning back against the totem. 

 _Chloe and I are together now.  We’ll get through this._  

 **-Just waiting for your mom.  See u soon** , I texted her. 

I leaned my head back and shut my eyes, listening to birdsong and the wind in the trees. 

 

* * * * * 

 

“Wake up, Max.” 

My eyes flew open, blinded by the light.  With a hand against the Tobanga for support, I rose to my feet, feeling strangely weightless.  I looked around, squinting in the glare. 

 _Why is everything so bright?_  

Everything around me – the sky, the trees, the grass, Blackwell – appeared pale and washed-out, the colors fading to a near-gray.  Everything but the Tobanga next to me. 

 _Okay, this has gotta be a dream.  What the hell is going on here?  And whose voice was that just now?_  

“Hello?” I called out, feeling like an idiot. 

“Max.”  The reply came from behind me.  I spun around, somehow already knowing who it was. 

The dark blonde hair, the hazel eyes, the tattoos on her left wrist and right calf – they were unmistakable.  She wore a simple knee-length white dress of a soft flowing material, with a high neckline and no sleeves.  Her feet were bare. 

“You’re here,” I breathed.   _You’re beautiful._  

Smiling at me, Rachel extended a hand.  I took it, expecting a handshake, but she pulled me close for a hug.  She was warm and fragrant. 

“Thank you for finding my body, Max. Thank you for finding me.”  Her musical voice was like a familiar, comforting song in my head – the kind that stayed with you for hours afterward. 

My arms hung uneasily at my sides as she gave me a squeeze.  Not wanting to appear withdrawn, I awkwardly patted her on the back.

“It wasn’t just me.  Chloe and I did it together,” I said, blushing at Rachel’s closeness. 

She stepped back, her hands running down my arms and linking fingers with mine.  My skin tingled at her touch.  “Max, you’ve done so much for both of us.  Chloe deserves happiness and I know she’ll have it with you.” 

A second voice spoke.  “So this is Max Caulfield, huh?” 

As I looked around, another girl stepped out from behind the Tobanga.  I’d never seen her before but I recognized her immediately.  She was dressed the same as Rachel, but with her green eyes and wavy brown hair just past her shoulders, she looked a lot like her older sister Bree. 

“Alexis…” I trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Her eyes met Rachel’s for a moment before she addressed me.  “Max Caulfield, time bandit, fellow voyager.  It’s good to finally meet you.” She shook my hand.  “Rachel here has told me so much about you.” 

“Uh… when?” 

“Just now.”  She smiled.  “I _have_ seen you a few times, and you may have helped me out once or twice.” 

I furrowed my brow.  _What is she talking about?_  

“Rachel, on the other hand, has been watching over you since you returned to Arcadia Bay.  Your guardian angel.” 

“The doe…  That was you,” I whispered to Rachel, realization dawning.  I quickly turned to Alexis.  “What about you?” 

She winked at me and smirked.  “I suppose I should thank you for helping my sister.  And for nailing Jefferson’s ass to the wall.” 

I nodded sadly.  “I’m so sorry for what happened to you and the other girls.  If only I could have done more…” 

“You’ve done more than enough for us,” Rachel replied.  "And for Kate."

I bit my lower lip.  Today, around this time, in another reality, I'd been up on the roof with Kate, pleading for her to come down with me.

"You saved her, Max.  And you didn't need your powers to do it," Rachel continued.  “Now, it's Chloe who needs you.” 

“I promised I’d never leave her… and I’m gonna keep that promise.” 

Rachel gently grasped my shoulders.  “Go to her.  Be with her.  Love her… but don’t trust anyone else.  Your part in the Prescott bullshit isn’t over yet, but you’ll know what to do when the time comes.” 

She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, then turned away.  “Goodbye, Max.” 

“Wait!  What’s with all the secret code talk?  Why not just tell me?  Hey!”  I called after her.  Rachel’s image faded into a doe, which promptly bounded away into the whiteness. 

“Yeah, what’s with all the riddles, man?” Alexis chimed in.  “Anyway… You. Come here.” 

She took my hands, entwining her fingers with mine as Rachel had.  Her touch felt electrifying.  I looked down and saw her wrists were unblemished, with no marks where she’d cut herself open. 

“You’ll need all the help you can get.  Good luck, Max.  And thank you.”  She squeezed my hands before turning to leave.  The tingling in my body ceased when she let go, replaced by lightheadedness. 

There was a rush of wings and I turned to see a blue jay flying off into the pale, blinding sky, its brilliant plumage seeming to reflect the light. 

Everything faded into white now, including the Tobanga.  I felt dizzy and a soft ringing began echoing in my ears. 

 

* * * * *

 

I opened my eyes, greeted by the sound of the birds and the branches. My phone chimed with an incoming message – Chloe, replying to my text.

 **-Ok. See u soon babe**  

I felt a shock as I saw the time stamp on the message. It had been mere moments while I'd had that bizarro dream with Rachel and Alexis...

 _But it felt so real._  

My dizziness faded, and I instinctively raised a hand to my nostrils.  My fingers came away with a few spots of blood, but nothing alarming. 

Leaning against the totem, my back felt cold, and I stood up quickly.  The Tobanga felt like ice.

_This is getting weirder and weirder._

I quickly replied to Chloe. 

 **-Man, do I have a story to tell you.**  

 

* * * * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!
> 
> Real life has been eating into my LiS time, but so far I've managed to crank out some fan art, as well as this chapter. :)


	15. LOVE AND FEAR

* * *

 

The sound of urgent voices caught my attention.  Peering from behind the totem, I spotted Principal Wells and David leading Officer Berry to the dorms. 

 _They must be here to tell off Victoria for giving me shit.  And defacing private property.  Serves her right._  

Hidden from view, I watched them enter the building before making my way to the main campus.  I yanked another of my posters down from a tree on the way.

Joyce pulled up just as I was descending the front steps. 

“Perfect timing, honey! Hop in,” she smiled. 

 

* * * * * 

 

“What have you got there, Max?” Joyce asked, stopping at a red light. 

I unfolded the crumpled poster and showed her. “One of the girls at school is angry with me.  This is her idea of retribution.” 

“Oh Lord… now that’s just childish.  Why would anyone want to do that to you?” 

“She’s one of Nathan’s friends, and she blames me for him shooting Chloe.” 

Joyce sighed in exasperation.  “I swear, those kids need a good smack.  Max, don’t torture yourself over this.  Your worth isn’t determined by people like that.” 

“I guess…” 

“You know I’m right, Max,” she replied.  The light turned green and we set off. 

“Thanks, Joyce.”  I looked out the window at the passing scenery. 

Something was bothering me about the warm weather, something that danced just out of reach.  I couldn’t quite place it. 

“So, have you thought about what you’re gonna do when you get to Seattle?” Joyce asked, interrupting my reverie. 

“Not really,” I admitted.  “Except for what I’m gonna tell my parents about me and Chloe.  To be honest, I’m kinda scared.” 

“You’re worried about how they’ll react.” 

“Yeah… My dad’s pretty cool, so I think he’ll be okay with it.  Dunno about my mom though.” 

“They’ll come to terms with it.  No matter what happens, you’re still their daughter, Max, and they love you.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

It wasn’t long before we were back in Chloe’s room.  She’d been watching reruns of Hawt Dawg Man and was bored out of her mind.  
Joyce’s phone rang as I was giving Chloe a hug. 

“David.  Yes, we’re back at the hospital…  Yeah, Max is with me. Why?”  Her brow furrowed.  “What?  Oh, that’s ridiculous.  Can’t it wait?” 

Chloe and I looked at each other then turned to watch Joyce pacing back and forth. 

“David, the poor girl has been through enough.  He’ll have to try again tomorrow.  Tell him.”  With that, she hung up. 

“Whoa, Mom,” Chloe said. “What was that all about?” 

“The police want to talk to Max again,” Joyce replied. 

“So that’s why Officer Berry was at the school…” I muttered.  “Something tells me this has to do with Sean Prescott.” 

“Nathan’s dad?” Chloe asked, confused. 

Pulling up a chair, I quickly filled her in on everything David had told me last night, when I’d stayed over at their house.  
“Officer Berry is also working for the Prescotts,” I finished. 

Chloe looked worried.  “Are you sure they didn’t just want a… a witness statement or something?” 

“If that was the case then Bree would have done it.” 

“Max… please be careful, okay?” 

I nodded wordlessly, squeezing her hand.  The concern in her eyes made my heart swell. 

“I’m gonna go and get some coffee,” Joyce interjected, smiling at us. “Do you girls want anything?” 

Chloe’s face lit up. “Something sweet.  Couple of donuts?” 

“Okay, honey.  Max?” 

“No thanks, Joyce, I’m good.” 

“Donuts it is.  I’ll be back in… twenty minutes or so.”  She closed the door softly behind her. 

Chloe turned back to me. “Max, promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.” 

“I try, but somehow trouble always seems to find me.”  I explained what had happened at school and showed her the poster Victoria had made. 

Her expression darkened. “I swear, when I get outta here I’m gonna pound that bitch into the ground.” 

I smiled at the thought. “I’d pay folding money to see that happen.” 

She looked at me with a mixture of worry and sadness. “Max… I just can’t stop thinking about what happened to Rachel… and how the same thing almost happened to you.” 

“As long as we’re together, I don’t feel afraid,” I replied, moving my seat closer. 

“I’m still tripping on the fact that you saved my life.” 

I squeezed her hand. “Did I?  Or did I almost get you killed, Chloe?” 

“Stop it, Max.  You didn’t see Nathan’s eyes.  It was like… it wasn’t even him.  I’ve never been so fucking scared in my life, looking into those eyes.”  She shuddered. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” I said softly, raising her knuckles to my lips. 

“Do you think you’ll ever get it back?  Your power, I mean.” 

I chewed my lower lip, remembering my dream/vision of Rachel and Alexis, and how the touch of their skin – and the very air between us – had seemed alive with energy.   
“I don’t know,” I replied. “I’m not sure I even want it back.  Everything I’ve tried to fix with it has only ended up more broken.” 

“I… I just don’t think I can handle losing you again, Max.” 

“You won’t, Chloe.” My eyes never left hers as I kissed each of her knuckles in turn, then her fingertips. 

She drew a trembling breath.  “No fair, Max…” she whispered.  “I’m stuck in this stupid bed and I can’t do anything back to you.” 

My heart was pounding like a taiko drum.  I didn’t know what had come over me.  I ran my tongue over her index finger, then slowly took it into my mouth. 

Chloe was breathing faster now through parted lips. “Oh wow… Max… what are you doing…?” 

She quivered as I kissed her palm. “This is my apology for the five years I wasted.  I was a total asshole for not keeping in touch.  I’m sorry, Chloe.” 

“Shh,” she interrupted before pulling me close.  Our lips met again in earnest. 

 

* * * * * 

 

“Looks like you are in fact pretty good at this mushy shit,” I teased. 

“Shut up, hippie,” she replied, laughing. 

“So am I forgiven?” 

The look she gave me made my heart race.  “Only if you promise to apologize like that from now on.  Anyway, how can I stay mad at you when you’re so fucking adorable?” 

“I promise.  And you are such a dork,” I countered, smiling. “We are so meant to be together.” 

She punched me gently on the shoulder.  “Soul mate.  So what was that story you were gonna tell me?” 

“Oh… uh, you might not like it.” 

“What? C’mon, don’t be teasing me like that, woman!” 

“I’m serious.  It’s about Rachel… and Bree’s sister.” 

Chloe’s smile faded.  “Okay… well, you sure have my full attention now.” 

I drew a breath, wondering how to begin.  “Do you remember the Tobanga totem on campus?” 

“How could I forget that thing?  And I just love how the name rolls off my tongue. ‘ _Tobanga._ ’” 

“Well… I saw the initials you carved on the back of it.” 

She shifted uncomfortably. “You saw that?” 

I nodded, my eyes never leaving hers.  I was about to speak when she cut in. 

“Why are you doing this, Max?” she retorted.  “After I told you how I feel about you? After we kissed?” 

 _Damn it, I didn’t mean it like that._   “Chloe, I don’t even care about what you carved on there,” I interrupted before she lost her temper.  “Okay? That doesn’t matter to me.  I love you.” 

She calmed down at that. 

“I was just leading up to something more important,” I continued.  “I was leaning back against the totem, and I had a vision.  I saw Rachel.  I spoke to her, and to Alexis.” 

“You talked to Rachel?”  Chloe looked at me in wonderment.  “What did she say?” 

I recounted my vision, telling Chloe everything.  “I think the Tobanga may have acted as a… a link, or a conduit,” I added. 

“I don’t know…” she replied.  “Totem poles were never worshipped or revered by Native Americans.  There was nothing mystical about them.” 

I looked at her with a disbelieving smile. “ _How_ did you know that, may I ask?” 

“Hey, I may be a pot-smoking dropout, but I do know some shit, Max,” she chuckled.  “You’re not the only repository of random trivia around here.  I was fascinated by the Tobanga when I was at school so I did a little research.” 

“How do you explain the totem being ice cold after my vision?  On a warm day, even?” 

She shrugged and shook her head.  “I don’t have a clue.  Everything I know I learned from Wikipedia.” 

Suddenly it hit me – it was raining when Kate had tried to jump off the roof in the old timeline.  But today it had been sunny and warm all day.  
Was something affecting the weather?  Was it me?  Could my power be returning?  I was afraid to test it and find out. 

Chloe noticed the bewildered expression on my face.  “Max?  What’s wrong?” 

“I… I don’t know, Chloe...” 

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Joyce came in with a paper bag and a coffee cup. 

“I’m sorry girls, but he insisted.” 

My momentary confusion cleared as someone else entered right behind Joyce.  It was Officer Berry.  His eyes were serious but the look on his face was not unkind. 

My heart lurched and my breath quickened. 

“Sorry to barge in like this, ladies,” he said.  “Max, I’d like a word with you, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

 

* * * * *

 


	16. FAMILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my unannounced hiatus. I've been fighting a chest and throat infection and I'm still not quite 100%.
> 
> Anyway, despite all that I managed to crank out this super-sized chapter and half of another one, as well as edit a short LiS video, and do some fan art (links in the end notes).
> 
> Enjoy. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 16 - FAMILY 

 

“Miss Caulfield, I’m sorry to tear you away from your friend like this.  It won’t take long.” 

We were in a vacant consultation room down the hall from Chloe.  Officer Berry motioned for me to take a seat. 

“What’s this all about?” I asked nervously. 

“I believe you gave a statement to Officer Connelly yesterday, is that correct?” 

My heart thundered in my ears. “…Yeah, I did. Why?” 

“Strange.  We have no documentation of the actual recording she supposedly took.” 

I shrugged.  “Have you asked her?” 

“Oh, I will.”  His voice was nonchalant, but he seemed on edge. 

“Officer Berry, is everything all right?  Does this have something to do with Nathan and his dad?” 

He was silent for a moment, appraising me.  “You look like a good kid.  David trusts you, and he’s not exactly the trusting type.”  He sighed.  “Max, the Prescotts are a very old family, and they hold a lot of influence in this town, even with this whole Jefferson scandal going on.  If I were in your shoes I’d be very careful about what I say, and to whom.” 

I looked him in the eye.  “I heard Sean Prescott asked you to keep an eye on Nathan for him.”  I surprised myself with my nerve.  In another life, the shy, soft-spoken Max would never have dared ask such a question.  For better or worse, my power had changed me. 

His expression darkened.  “What did I just say, Miss Caulfield?  The less you know, the better.”  His tone was more melancholy than threatening, but the warning was clear. 

I nodded in reply, feeling sorry for him.  He seemed like a decent person, just stuck in a bad situation.  I knew what it was like to be trapped by circumstances. 

“Max, I need to know everything you told Officer Connelly about Nathan.” 

“I honestly don’t remember what I said.  I was exhausted and stressed out at the time.  I still am.  My g… my best friend was almost killed, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

His body language suddenly changed.  “Look, I can’t help you out if you don’t help  _me_.”  He moved a little closer, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Am I being interrogated right now?  I think I need to call my parents.”  My heart raced as I fought the urge to stand, to run away. 

“Max, please.”  He was closer still. 

“I’m not saying anything else without a lawyer.”  I struggled to keep my voice calm, but I was terrified.  My fingers traced the outline of my phone in my pocket. 

“Max, you can’t win against these people. Please.” 

Feeling a bit dizzy, I pushed my chair back and rose to my feet.  I’d had enough.  “David said you were a good man, Officer Berry,” I told him reproachfully.  ”And I believed him.” 

He visibly deflated at that.  “Look... I don’t want to do this any more than you do.  Please.” 

A knock on the door broke the tension somewhat.  “Could you go see who that is, Max?” 

Glaring sideways at him, I went to open the door. It was a nurse, accompanied by David.  I exhaled quietly in relief. 

David thanked the nurse before stepping inside and rounding on Officer Berry.  “What’s going on, Andy? This doesn’t look like official business.” 

“Just having a little chat with Max,” he replied impassively. 

David turned to look at me.  I met his gaze and shook my head, the worry written clearly on my face. 

“This conversation is over, Andy.  Let’s go, Max.” 

“Come on, David,” Officer Berry pleaded.  “Help me out here.  You know what the old man is like.” 

“Yeah, I do. That’s why I turned him down.”  David turned and ushered me out the door.  “Head back to Chloe’s room, Max. I need to talk with Andy for a minute.” 

He shut the door, leaving me alone in the hallway.  My lightheadedness faded as my heartbeat slowed.  I reflexively lifted my fingers to my nose, but they came away dry. 

 

* * * * *

  

The relief was evident on Chloe and Joyce’s faces as I entered the room.  

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked.  She could see the worry on my face. 

“Scared,” I replied. “Sean Prescott sent him to have a chat with me.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Joyce spoke up. “What did he want?” 

I walked to Chloe’s side and took her hand.  “He wanted to know what I told the cops about Nathan.  I didn’t tell him anything.” 

“So what happened?” Chloe’s voice had a hard edge to it. 

“David came in and defused the situation.  They’re talking right now.” 

“Oh, thank heaven,” Joyce replied. 

“You need to be careful, Max,” Chloe added.  The look on her face mirrored my own. 

I squeezed Chloe’s hand, hoping to reassure her and myself. 

I was sorely tempted at that moment to tell them about the flash drive Bree had given me, and that Warren was being a total Ed Snowden with the files.  But I realized that Bree hadn’t wanted Chloe to know, probably to keep her safe. 

 _But if that’s the case, I’m endangering Warren by getting him involved. I just can’t do anything right._  

 

David entered the room suddenly and I quickly let go of Chloe’s hand, suddenly embarrassed.  Joyce walked over and gave him a hug. 

“I’m so glad you arrived when you did, David,” I told him. 

“Yeah, I saw Anderson leave Blackwell and I knew he’d come here for you,” he replied.  “One of the guys at work dropped me off.” 

“He scared me, acting all threatening.  I thought you said he was a good guy.” 

David sighed.  “He’s under a lot of stress.  He was with the team that arrested Jefferson in the bunker, and he…” David eyed Chloe for a moment. “… he helped find Rachel in the junkyard.” 

Chloe took my hand and held it in her lap, staring down at it.  Her lips were pressed tightly together as she blinked back tears. 

David plunged on. “After he did all that, Sean Prescott came down hard on him, ordering that Nathan’s involvement be suppressed.” 

“That’s terrible,” Joyce uttered, shaking her head. 

“His wife left him because of the Prescotts.  Andy’s heart is in the right place, but he needs to grow a spine.” 

“And some balls,” Chloe snarled.

 

“Wait, I can’t stay here,” I cut in. “What if they come back?” 

“But where can you go?” Chloe replied.  “It’s not safe at your dorm or even at our place.” 

“For now, I think you’ll be safest here, Max,” David interjected. “You’ll be surrounded by people at all times.  We’ll figure the rest out tomorrow.” 

Joyce sat on the couch, her hands clasped in her lap.  “David, I really think I should stay here with them tonight.” 

Chloe picked up the awkward look I gave her. “Mom.  We’ll be fine.  You look exhausted.  You should go home and have a good night’s sleep in your own bed.  Like David said, there’s people all around us here.” 

David nodded in agreement, turning to Joyce.  “If it makes you feel better, after I take you home I can come back here and keep watch from the car, just in case.” 

Chloe and I gawked at him.  “You’d do that… for Max?” she asked, barely keeping the incredulity out of her voice. 

He shrugged.  “For the both of you.  As far as I’m concerned, Max is family.  And like I told your mother yesterday, I’m gonna do everything I can to keep my family safe.” 

 

* * * * *

  

Chloe gaped at me after David and Joyce left.  “Wow.  Shit just got cray, Maximus.” 

“That was… unexpected,” I replied, closing the window blinds.  The golden hour was fading to purple.   “Do you think David knows about us?” 

She shook her head.  “To be honest, I don’t know what to think anymore.” 

“How are your stitches doing? Can you walk?” 

“Why?” 

“We could get out of here. Right now.  No more Blackwell, no more Prescotts, no more bullshit.  We’ll hop in your truck and just drive.”  I felt my spirits lift at the thought, but then Chloe burst my bubble. 

“Max, David took my truck.” 

My heart sank.  ”Shit.” 

“What a situation, huh?  I never imagined we’d ever have an adventure like this.  Things have taken a turn for the surreal.” 

“We’re in uncharted waters, Captain Chloe.  It’s a blank space on the map.” 

She giggled. “Aye, matey. Here there be monsters.” 

“Seriously though, I wish we had our own boat, so we could just sail away from here together, just you and me.” 

“Boats and hoes style.  And while we’re busy daydreaming and shit, I wish we had a treasure chest overflowing with cash, booze…” 

“And books! And camera stuff!” 

“And strippers, and weed…  Seriously, Max, what you need is a fatty-boom-batty blunt!” she laughed, quoting Jay from _Mallrats_. “And I guarantee you'll be seeing a sailboat, an ocean, and maybe even some of those big-titted mermaids doing…” she trailed off. 

“Damn right.” I grinned at her.  “Nerd.” 

“I love you, weirdo.” 

“Cereal?” 

She snorted at that.  “Cereal.”

 

I was about to lean in for a kiss when a knock abruptly sounded on the door, interrupting the mood. 

We looked at each other apprehensively.  “Oh man, what now?” Chloe whispered. 

Fearing who it might be, I called out uneasily. “Come in.” 

I squeezed Chloe’s hand as the door handle turned.  The door swung open to reveal a young nurse in purple scrubs, wheeling a little cart into the room.  We loosened our grip in relief.  She was my height, only a few years older than us, and quite attractive.  Her wavy wine-red tresses were tied back in a simple ponytail.

“’Evening, ladies.”  She smiled at us.  “I’m Felicia.  I’m just here to change Chloe’s dressings and bandages, and clean her up a bit.”

Chloe flushed pink, biting her lip as she watched the pretty nurse fill a small basin in the sink opposite the bed. 

Felicia looked at me apologetically as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. “I’m sorry, but I’ll need to remove Chloe’s gown for the sponge bath.” 

Glancing at me, Chloe turned crimson and her eyes grew wide.  I fought back a grin.  It wasn’t often she was rendered speechless. 

“It’s okay,” I replied, picking up my bag and heading for the small en-suite bathroom. “I should take a shower too.”  Winking at Chloe, I shut the door, leaving her to Felicia’s ministrations.

 

Undressing quickly, I stepped under the cascading warm water.  I was surprisingly not jealous that Chloe was being tended to by an attractive woman.  It was the nurse’s job, after all, and the awkward discomfort on Chloe’s face was hilarious. 

I was amazed at how quickly she could make me forget about my troubles. 

Yesterday I’d felt so helpless, alone, angry and frightened, but today, with so many people on my side, I felt braver, more in control of my life. 

 _What a difference a day makes._  

 

Ten minutes later I turned off the water and slid the curtain back, looking at myself in the mirror as I toweled off.  I stood gazing at my body for a long moment before dressing in a comfy pair of old grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a doe print. 

Gingerly opening the door, I called out to Chloe. “Are you decent?” 

“No… but come on out if you want,” she replied in a tone of resignation.

 

The blanket was pulled up to her hips, but - apart from the folded towel she held protectively over her chest - Chloe was naked from the waist up.  Felicia was putting a fresh adhesive dressing over the stitches on her left side, just below her rib cage. 

I felt heat rising in my cheeks as I crossed the room to put my bag on the couch.  My gaze darted between Chloe’s toned stomach, her perfect collar bones, and the look on her beet-red face that clearly said “I dare you to smile, Maxine.” 

Felicia wrapped a bandage around Chloe’s midriff.  “There you go.  All done.  I’ll leave a couple of extra bandages here for you.”  She put them on the bedside table before taking a fresh gown from the closet and helping Chloe put it on.  I turned away to give Chloe a tiny bit of privacy as she got dressed.

 

“How’s she doing?” I asked Felicia when they’d finished. 

“Much better. She’s healing nicely.” 

“Can I walk yet?” Chloe wanted to know. 

“Not just yet, but maybe in the next couple of days.  I’ll let the doctor handle that.  Another nurse will be along to replace your drip.” 

“It won’t be long, Chloe,” I said, standing next to her.

 

Felicia glanced at us before bending down to pick up a plastic bed pan from the floor by her feet.  I averted my eyes as I heard faint sloshing inside it.

Chloe similarly avoided my gaze, looking embarrassed as Felicia went into the bathroom to empty it out and clean it. 

As uncomfortably self-conscious as Chloe was, I felt even more awkward and mortified that I’d been so insensitive about her situation. 

We thanked the young nurse and bade goodbye as she wheeled her little cart out and closed the door behind her. 

Chloe was quiet for a moment, then turned to look at me. “Did you enjoy the show?”  The humiliation on her face broke my heart. 

I took her hand again.  “I am such an asshole.  I’m so sorry, Chloe.  I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” 

She fell silent again, staring at the wall.  She slowly extricated her hand from mine and clasped the gown at her chest, absently bunching up the material between her fingers.

 

“I hate it,” she said tersely.  “I hate this fucking drip stuck in my arm, I hate being trapped in this stupid room all day.  I hate having someone else clean me up after I do my business into a goddamn bucket.  I fucking hate you having to see me like this.” 

“Chloe, I **want** to be here.  I want to help.” 

“You don’t understand, Max.” She looked at me with red-rimmed eyes. “I’ve always imagined us… being together… with nothing but ourselves…” 

She was right, I didn’t understand.  “What do you mean?” 

“I mean…” She drew a breath, struggling with the words. “For a long time, I’ve wanted to… to show myself to you, bare myself to you.  I always imagined it being such a perfect moment.  Not like _this_.  Not here.” 

“Oh Chloe… God, I’ve ruined it, haven’t I?  I’ve been an insensitive bitch and I’ve ruined your perfect moment.” 

She sat in silence before shaking her head. “But then… I think about how you’ve gone to hell and back to save my ungrateful ass over and over again.  I think about how mean and insensitive I’ve been to you, and yet you still think I’m worthy of your love.  I don’t deserve you, Max Caulfield.” 

“Stop talking like that, Chloe.  You know better than that.  You’re Chloe Motherfucking Price.  And you’re mine.” 

 

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links!
> 
> My youtube channel: youtube.com/user/flederschwein
> 
> My DA: noelzzz.deviantart.com/gallery/57150099/Life-is-Strange


	17. BRAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated "M" for "My Pricefield heart is about to explode."

 

 

* * *

CHAPTER 17 - BRAVE

 

I stood in a cold grey cell, surrounded by cold grey walls on all sides except one.  Beyond the barred opening in front of me was a pale indistinct expanse of nothing. 

A floating figure rippled into existence before me, head down, eyes shut.  I looked up at its face, squinting as it came into focus. 

It was Jefferson. 

He wore the same clothes as in the Dark Room, but his skin was ashen, with bluish veiny patterns tracing up his neck and face, and radiating from the corners of his eyes.  He hovered motionless and limp, two feet above the floor. 

Hand over my mouth, I stared at him in morbid fascination, my mind slowly coming to grips with this apparition. 

 _Jesus… not this psycho again.  
_ “What was it you said, you freak?  Oh yeah, always take the shot!” I taunted the thing in front of me.  I pulled out my trusty old camera to immortalize the moment. 

Smirking, I focused on his monstrous face and clicked the shutter.  I grabbed the instant photo and inspected it, feeling a stab of icy horror when I saw that his eyes in the photo were wide open. 

Dropping the camera and photo in shock, I looked up and Jefferson was  _right there_ , standing directly before me. 

His pupils were milky white, but I could feel his gaze penetrating my soul.  I let out a frantic yelp as I retreated, slamming my back into the wall.  Jefferson stood immobile. 

Suddenly unable to move my arms, I looked down to see my wrists bound together with duct tape.

“What the hell do you want?!” I exclaimed. 

“What do I want?” he replied, mouth unmoving.  His voice echoed in my brain, sounding both wet and raspy, like talking through a mouthful of bile.  “Max Caulfield, you should already know the answer to that.”  

My flesh crawled in revulsion.  I couldn’t look at him… and yet I couldn’t look away.  I smelled and tasted the coppery tang of blood. 

“Yessss, you know exactly what I want, Max.  I haven’t had the chance to break you yet.  So innocent, so pure… yet so strong, so brave.” 

 _Enough of this shit._  

With a supreme effort, I forced my arms apart, sundering my bonds into shreds which evaporated into smoke. 

“Murderer,” I spat.  “You’re going to prison for a very long time.  You’ll be somebody’s bitch the moment you step through the doors.”   
If I could kill with a look, Jefferson would be dead a thousand times by now. 

There was a blur of shadowy movement and he was directly in front of me, inches from my face. 

“I will have you, Max.  You will be my crowning achievement.” 

“Fuck off and die, asshole!” I raised my arms to push him away, but he suddenly shot back up into the air, hovering above the floor. 

“Get away from me!” his voice screamed in my head. “You’re dead!  I killed you!”  
His limbs dangled bonelessly and his head lolled forward, eyes wide and staring, ready to pop out of his face. 

Horrified, I gaped at him, panting heavily as I felt my heart pounding in my temples.  I had my arms around my head, covering my ears with my forearms to no avail. 

“YOU’RE DEAD!” he howled, the long protracted cry echoing in my brain, gradually reverberating into silence. 

The grisly tableau evaporated into pale grey nothingness and I anxiously looked around, willing myself to calm down. 

As my throbbing pulse slowed, the emptiness brightened into a soothing white expanse.  Two girls stood hand-in-hand in the distance, watching me, smiling as they turned to leave.  
I blinked and they were gone, replaced by a doe and a blue jay, slowly fading away before my eyes. 

A sense of tranquillity filled me and I heard Chloe’s voice in my ear. 

“Shhh, I’m here, Max.” 

Her warmth encircled me and I felt weightless. 

 

* * * * *

 

“Chloe?” 

My eyes snapped open halfway through saying her name.  I blinked several times in the gloom, trying to get my bearings.  Threads of the dream clung to my consciousness as my waking brain caught up with the present. 

I lay on the unfolded sofa bed, covered with a thin blanket.  I was on my right side facing the wall, and the soft and steady breathing beside me told me I wasn’t alone.  I turned around slowly and propped myself up on an elbow, trying not to wake Chloe. 

She was lying on her back next to me, fast asleep.  She’d somehow hobbled over from her bed, rolling her drip stand along with her.  
The wheeled over-bed table was next to her, with several crumpled tissues on it, dotted with dark red stains.  My nose had bled during the night, and she’d cleaned me up.  My heart swelled at the realization. 

The bathroom light was on and the door was ajar, lending gentle illumination to the room.  The clock on the wall read 1:20 AM. 

For a long moment I just stared at her in the dim light.  Her face was turned away, and I could see the hickey I’d given her, on her neck below her right ear.  I leaned down and planted a feather-light kiss on the little red mark. 

Chloe drew a long breath through her nose but gave no other reaction.  Unable to resist the urge, I turned my attention to her earlobe, taking it gently between my lips and slowly working my way around the outer crescent of her ear.  Chloe’s lips parted and her brow twitched. 

“Max…?” she croaked softly, eyes still shut. 

I leaned back, suddenly embarrassed.  “Sorry,” I whispered. 

She turned her head, giving me a sleepy smile.  “Who told you to stop?” 

I smiled back.  “What are you doing in my bed, woman?” 

She gestured to the bloodstained tissues in reply.  “You were tossing and turning, mumbling in your sleep.  That was about…” she looked at the clock. “…two hours ago.” 

“Oh no, did I wake you?” 

“Nah, I was awake.  The nurse came in to check on me, and it happened just after she left.  Then you had a nosebleed.  I couldn’t just lie there and let it happen, so I got out of bed and limped over here.”  She looked rightly proud. 

“Did it hurt?” 

“Shit yeah.  But I had to do it, and not only for you.  I had to prove something to myself.” 

“I’m proud of you, Coco.” 

“You should be, Maxipad.  I even managed to go to the bathroom _all by myself_ ,” she proclaimed. 

“Just be careful with your stitches.  I don’t want you hurting yourself, okay?” 

“Yes, dear,” she replied, rolling her eyes.  “Weren’t you doing something to me before this conversation?” 

“Why, yes I was.”  I leaned in to kiss her forehead.  “You smell nice.” 

An impish smile played over her lips.  “I may not be able to get in the shower, but that doesn’t mean I can’t clean myself up for you.” 

“You didn’t have to do that, Chlo,” I chided, toying with the slightly damp locks of hair straying over her face. 

“Yeah, I did, Max.”  She struggled to raise herself up on her elbows. “Help me up.” 

She threw her arm over my shoulder and I helped her to her feet. “What’s wrong, Chloe?”  

“Nothing’s wrong, Max… there’s just something I need to say.  Sit down.”  She held on to the drip stand for balance. 

I complied, wondering what she was up to. “Are you okay?” 

She smiled.  “I’m here with the girl I love… the girl who moved heaven and earth to be there for me.  This…” she gestured at herself, standing awkwardly, her weight on her right foot, “…this is nothing compared to what you’ve been through, Max.” 

I shook my head uncomfortably.  “Chloe… please don’t put me on a pedestal.  I’ve hurt people, manipulated people with my power… including you.  I’m no hero.” 

“You are to me.  You may be… fallible, flawed… but you’re also the bravest, most caring person I’ve ever known.”  She gave me a meaningful look.  “Now it’s my turn to be brave for you, Max.  Close your eyes.” 

 

* * * * *

  

My heart raced as I listened to Chloe’s breathing, with the occasional small grunt of pain.  My imagination was in overdrive.  I kept my head down and my eyes shut like she asked, and while I was excited by the possibilities, it upset me to hear her struggling.  
“Is everything all right?” I asked worriedly. 

There was a brief pause, then I felt her hand caress my cheek.  “Look at me, Max.” 

I lifted my eyes up to her and my heart leaped into my throat.  “Wowser…”

 Chloe stood before me, nearly as bare as on the day she was born.  Apart from the bandage around her middle, she’d had nothing on under the hospital gown which now hung from the drip stand, the plastic drip tube passing through the gown’s sleeve. 

I felt a flush of heat in my face and between my legs as my gaze traveled over her slender form.  Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the soft light. 

“Chloe… are you sure?” 

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m standing butt-naked in front of my girlfriend.  Do I look unsure to you, Max?  You started this, remember?” 

“But what about the nurse?  There’s no lock on the door.” 

“She won’t be back for another few hours. I asked.” 

“But…” 

“Max,” she interrupted gently, her fingers running down my cheek. “Shut up and let me have this.”

 

* * * * *

  

 _What’s happening…? Am I doing this…?  My power… No! Stop it, Max!_  

The tremors had reached their peak and I felt my brain exploding in my skull, when suddenly the edges of my vision began to distort and dissolve into red-orange. 

Through the sheer force of will, I focused on Chloe’s face looking up at me.  My vision returned to normal.  Exhaling loudly, I flopped down on my back next to her, utterly exhausted. 

“Chloe…” I panted.  “Holy fuck…” 

She giggled, completely out of breath. “’Holy fuck’ is right.  You… you looked like you were about to launch into orbit.” 

“No… I mean…” I trailed off, my brain refusing to form a coherent thought. “Wowser.” 

Chloe laughed tiredly at that. “Wowser,” she echoed. 

I pulled the blanket over us and we soon passed out in each other’s arms. 

 

* * * * *

  

“I can’t feel my legs,” I giggled. 

“That was incredible,” Chloe replied.  “I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

I smiled as I rearranged the pillow behind her head, then tucked her in. 

It was just after 3:00 in the morning.  We’d slept for about an hour, then I’d helped Chloe clean up and get dressed before moving her back to her own bed. 

“I love you, Max,” she whispered.  “Thank you.” 

My eyes brimming, I took her face in my hands and kissed her again. “Chloe… you are so amazing … and you just gave me the most earth-shattering night of my life.” 

“It was perfect,” she breathed. “You gave me my perfect moment.” 

“Here’s to many more,” I replied, brushing her unruly hair out of her face.  “How do your stitches feel?” 

“Tender.  But I’m okay,”  Chloe replied, giving me an amused look as I took a small can of body spray from my bag and spritzed into the air a couple of times. “Hiding the evidence?” 

I winked at her in reply.

An impish smile crossed her face.  “You always think of everything, babe.”

  

* * * * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, real life keeps getting in the way of my LiS obsession. Job interview this time - I think it went well, but I'm still stressing out about it. I haven't even had time to do much fan art.
> 
> Anyway...  
> This chapter was so difficult to nail down. I must have redone it half a dozen times - it was critical that I got it right. While I feel that it could still be improved, I didn't want to be stuck in an endless loop of edits and rewrites.


	18. DISHONOR

CHAPTER 18 - DISHONOR

 

Wednesday, October 9th, 2013.  7:30 AM.

 

“Miss Price, you should have known better than to try and walk!”

Chloe’s sutures had bled from her exertions and Felicia had just replaced her dressings.  
“Whatever possessed you to do that?” the nurse admonished tiredly.

Chloe shrugged.  “When you gotta go, you gotta go.  I didn’t wanna wake Max just to help me to the bathroom.”

“Well, you should have,” I chimed in. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Sitting up in bed in a purple bra, with the blanket pulled up to her waist, Chloe slyly waggled her tongue at me as Felicia wrapped a fresh bandage around her middle.

“Did you at least use the cane?” Felicia asked, pointing to the aluminum walking aid next to the bedhead, standing on four stubby feet.

“Put some tennis balls on the bottom and then we’ll talk,” Chloe snickered.  “Actually, I didn’t even know that was there.”

“Was there a lot of blood?” I asked.

“No, but it could have been a lot worse,” Felicia chided as she started packing up. “Please be more careful, Chloe.  You don’t want to end up doing more damage to yourself.”

“Sorry,” Chloe intoned sheepishly.

“Max, promise me you’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Two eyes,” I replied. “As often as I can spare them.” 

The petite redhead smiled.  “Good.  Well, my shift is done and I’m going home now.  I’ll see you again tomorrow night, if you haven’t been discharged yet.”  
With that, she departed.

 

“Oh yeah, I was gonna go home soon,” Chloe said. “My mom mentioned our insurance, but with everything going on I forgot about it.”

I was about to reply when my phone rang. 

“Little early for a phone call,” Chloe commented.  “Who is it?” 

“It’s Bree,” I replied, puzzled, before putting the phone on speaker. “Hey, Bree. What’s up?”

 

“Max, turn on the TV.” Her voice was urgent. “Watch the news.”

 

I grabbed the remote and quickly flicked through the channels. 

“…but the investigation is still ongoing,” the local news anchor was saying. “For those of you just joining us this morning, disgraced photographer and Blackwell teacher Mark Jefferson has been found dead in a police holding cell, of an apparent suicide.” 

“God damn,” Chloe muttered. 

“For now, the death is not being treated as suspicious,” the anchor continued, “but we will continue to report on this as it unfolds.”

“Jesus,” I whispered, switching to a cable news channel from Portland. 

“In a scandal that has rocked this quiet seaside town, world-famous photographer Mark Jefferson was arrested on Monday night for the alleged kidnapping and murder of several young women - all of whom were in their late teens - over the course of at least five years.”  The female reporter was standing outside the Arcadia Bay police station, surrounded by early-morning rubberneckers. 

“Police found him hiding in a converted storm shelter at a farm owned by the prominent Prescott family.  Also found in the bunker was extensive photographic evidence of his alleged victims.  A few of these were students at the prestigious Blackwell Academy where Jefferson worked as a teacher, while the others correspond with Missing Persons cases from across the country.  From the beginning, the Prescott family has denied any knowledge of Mark Jefferson’s activities, but according to police files leaked onto the internet yesterday, Jefferson was closely involved with wealthy construction magnate Sean Prescott, as well as his son Nathan.  The leaked files also implicate the senior Prescott of corruption, and name several members of the Arcadia Bay Police Department.  More when we return.” 

I switched the TV off and looked at Chloe in shock.  She continued to stare at the blank screen in silence.

 

“You there, Max?” Bree’s voice came over the phone speaker. 

“How… how did Jefferson die?” I inquired shakily. 

“Hung himself,” she replied solemnly, taking a deep breath before continuing.  “Around midnight.  CCTV shows he tied his shirt to the top of the bars on his cell.” 

“Good riddance,” Chloe commented darkly.  “The Prescotts were gonna throw him to the wolves, so he clocked out early.” 

“Max…” Bree said softly, “…yesterday you said something about… grey walls and a hanging body.” 

Chloe eyed me with knitted brow.  I nodded at her in reply, feeling a chill. 

“Did anything unusual happen before he… before he did that?” I asked carefully.  Suicide was a sensitive topic for Bree and me. 

“He was talking in his sleep.  Tossing and turning.” 

“What did he say?” I pressed. 

Bree sighed uncomfortably. “It sounded like ‘get away, you’re dead, I killed you.’  Like he was talking to someone.” 

I felt my flesh crawl. “I think I know who he was talking to.” 

“You do?” Chloe asked. 

“I dreamed about Jefferson last night. He was floating – no, _hanging_ – in midair,” I murmured. ”He screamed those exact words at me, Bree.”  
I took Chloe’s hand before continuing. “Then the whole scene changed, and I saw Rachel and Alexis, just for a moment. They smiled at me before disappearing.” 

“You saw my sister?  Rachel too?” 

“I did.” 

“Did your nose bleed again?” Bree asked. 

“Yeah,” Chloe replied for me. “I cleaned her up.” 

“We need to talk face to face,” Bree said. “I can be there in 15 minutes.”  She hung up. 

Chloe eyed me.  “Some seriously weird shit is going on, Max.” 

“You have no idea,” I sighed and squeezed her hand. “How are your stitches?” 

“Sore.  But totally worth it.”  She yawned.  “Sorry, I’m not used to waking up so early.  Especially after last night.” 

I smiled, blushing furiously. 

“So Bree knows about your power,” Chloe stated. 

“I had to tell her, Chlo.”  I recounted my conversation with Bree at the cemetery yesterday morning, leaving out the part about the flash drive. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Chloe asked when I finished. “Her sister was like you?” 

“Don’t make me explain it again, because I still don’t understand it,” I replied. “When I first saw her and Rachel by the Tobanga, they held my hands and it felt like… an electrical charge going through my whole body.  And last night when you and I… finished… I think I felt my power start to work.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened.  “You got it back? Are you gonna test it?” 

I shook my head.  “I can’t.  I mean, I’m afraid to try.  What if I _do_ have it back?  I’m afraid I’ll fuck things up all over again.” 

“I guess you’re right,” she replied, intertwining our fingers. “Whatever you decide, Max.  Now for the most important question: what’s for breakfast?  I’m starving.” 

“It’s still early but I think I can get something from the café downstairs and be back before Bree gets here.  Just let me get changed.” 

“Ooh, can I watch?” 

 

* * * * * 

 

David and Joyce were ordering coffee when I came down.  David was holding a canvas grocery bag.  I walked over, smiling at them. “’Morning, guys.” 

“Max! You’re up early, sweetie,” Joyce said, giving me a hug as David paid.  “We brought you girls some breakfast.”  She indicated the canvas bag in David’s hand. 

Pleasantly surprised, I thanked them.  “Chloe is ravenous this morning,” I commented, not realizing how that must have sounded.  “Are you working today?” 

David shook his head, smiling. “Chloe’s coming home.” 

My face lit up.  “That’s great!  I’ll do anything I can to help. You don’t even need to ask.” 

“If you insist, Max,” Joyce chuckled. “You’ve been a great help so far. Chloe’s so lucky to have you around.” 

“Max, before I forget,” David cut in, “I know I said yesterday I’d keep watch from the parking lot, but I ended up working on my car all night. Which means…” 

“…you can take this back,” Joyce finished his sentence, holding up the familiar panda keychain with a smile.  “David fixed his car up.” 

“Joyce… David…” I stammered. “I can’t tell you how much it means that you guys put so much trust in me.” 

“Max, you saved my daughter’s life,” Joyce replied, putting Chloe’s keys in my hand. “And you’ve been constantly at her side ever since.  For that you have earned a mother’s undying gratitude.” 

 

* * * * *

  

Back in Chloe’s room, we quickly dug into the bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns Joyce had made.  I stood next to Chloe, eating out of a plastic container with a fork.  
Joyce was speaking to the doctor, while David had gone to make arrangements for Chloe to be discharged. 

“It looks like Chloe’s stitches bled early this morning,” the doctor was saying, “but fortunately it wasn’t serious.” His ID tag read _Dr. Raoul Koch_. 

Joyce raised an eyebrow at her daughter, in the exact same way Chloe did to me earlier.  It was uncanny. “Chloe, what on earth did you do?” she asked. 

“Like I told the nurse, I didn’t wanna wake Max just to help me go to the bathroom,” Chloe said through a mouthful of food.  “I used the cane,” she lied. 

“It’s okay, Joyce,“ I interrupted, smiling. “The nurse and I have already told Chloe off.” 

“You’re the only one she’ll listen to, Max,” Joyce sighed. 

Dr. Koch smiled. “If you can promise not to over-exert yourself, Miss Price, I see no problems with letting you go home today.” 

Chloe nodded her assent, chewing and swallowing noisily. 

“Very good,” he said, nodding to Joyce before departing. 

“Chloe, can you at least try to act civilized when we have visitors?” Joyce asked. 

“By ‘civilized’, do you mean ‘ladylike’?  Max is lady enough for both of us, aren’t you, Max?” 

I took a sip of my coffee, trying to avoid their gaze. 

The door opened and David came in, followed by Bree.

“Look who I bumped into down the hall,” he said.

  

* * * * *

  

After the usual greetings, Bree turned to Joyce and David. “Have you heard the news yet? Have the girls told you?” 

“Told us what?” David asked, eyes narrowing. 

I clicked the remote and TV screen came to life.  The cable news commentator was speaking over an aerial shot of the opulent Prescott mansion.

“Mark Jefferson’s suicide has put immense pressure on the Prescotts, who, after his arrest, denied any involvement in his illicit activities.  However they have now fallen silent in the wake of the leaked evidence files from the Arcadia Bay Police Department.  The leaks have revealed that at least one photo from the bunker showed young Nathan Prescott posing next to one of the drugged victims at the local junkyard.  That young woman has been identified as nineteen-year-old Rachel Amber, a student at Blackwell Academy who was reported missing six months ago.  Her remains were found at the junkyard on Monday night.” 

To their credit, they didn’t show any of the repugnant photos on the air, but Chloe turned to me and hid her face in my shoulder.  I put my arm around her, stroking her hair as she began to sob quietly. 

Bree quickly changed to a local TV channel.  More news as expected, this time showing the exterior of the police station as a female news anchor spoke.  “Police lieutenant Chris Rossi and four other officers have been placed on administrative leave, following allegations of corruption.  According to files leaked on the internet yesterday, the five had allegedly accepted bribes on several occasions from none other than Sean Prescott himself.”  
The TV showed Anderson Berry trying to hide his face from reporters as he walked quickly to his car and sped off.  “Meanwhile, Prescott and his son Nathan are expected to be brought into federal custody very soon.” 

“It’s way too early in the day for this shit,” Chloe muttered. 

Bree moved closer to us as the others remained glued to the TV.  “I’m so sorry, Chloe, but I need to talk to Max outside.” 

Chloe nodded silently, picking at the remainder of her food. 

“I’ll be right back,” I said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder before following Bree out the door. 

 

* * * * *

  

Bree led me to the same consultation room where Anderson Berry and I had our earlier altercation.

“There’s another thing I need to tell you, Max.”

“What is it?” 

“The officer guarding the holding cells last night wasn’t at his post when Jefferson offed himself.  We debriefed him this morning.  Apparently he thought he saw two intruders, and went to check it out.” 

“Intruders?” I asked, feeling a chill in my flesh.

“CCTV caught nothing, but he saw - in his own words - ‘two young women dressed in white.’

  

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you who follow me on Tumblr or DeviantArt are aware I've had computer issues over the last few weeks.  
> My 4-year-old PC running Windows 7 crashed and I had to re-format the hard drive and reinstall the OS, drivers, programs, Life is Strange (of course). At least I had my data backed up.  
> It's more or less running stable now, but I don't know how long that'll last.
> 
> I didn't get the job for which I interviewed (a different role in the same company), but I know I didn't lose anything by trying for it. :)
> 
> Anyway... "two young women in white?" It looks like things are getting stranger in Arcadia Bay. :D
> 
> And what about Warren? Kate? Victoria? Nathan? Stay tuned.


	19. MONSTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates. My 4-year-old PC has been plagued with problems – boot issues, crashes, BSOD, etc. I won’t have the funds to fix the damn thing until I get my tax refund in a month or so.
> 
> As a result I’ve had to resort to writing the chapter during quiet periods at work, which is laboriously slow and not exactly conducive to the creative process. I rewrote this chapter three times before I was satisfied.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. :)

* * *

 

CHAPTER 19 - MONSTER

 

“If you’d asked me a couple of weeks ago whether I thought stuff like this was possible… I’d probably have laughed in your face,” I sighed. “But now, it seems as normal as breathing.  Time travel, visions, supernatural occurrences… it’s fucking crazy.”

Bree smiled sympathetically and laid a hand on my arm.  “Max, I know exactly what you mean,” she commiserated.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s been tough trying to process everything that’s happened so far.”

“I believe it.”

“But at the same time, being with Chloe has made things easier to deal with,” I sighed.

“You care about each other a lot.”  It was a casual statement more than a question.

“Uh-huh.” I tried to keep my response simple, but the quaver in my voice and the rising blush in my cheeks spoke volumes.

Bree just smiled and nodded, for which I was grateful.

“Good job leaking the data yesterday,” she said.

“My friend Warren did all the work,” I replied. “I hope I don’t get him in trouble by involving him.”

“I’m sorry to put you and your friend on the spot like that, but I didn’t have much choice.  Lieutenant Rossi was keeping an eye on me so I had to be quick.  I have a guy on the net who usually helps me with information, but I didn’t want to risk anything with data this sensitive, in case he might be compromised.”

“So instead you gave it to someone expendable,” I said flatly.

“I didn’t mean it like that.  You blend in, Max.  Nobody would think a nice, quiet girl like you could do anything shady.”

“So that means I’m a complete nonentity?”

“It means you’re one of the few people I can trust.”

“What about your partner Chris? Can you trust him?”

“Absolutely.  He’s downstairs right now, keeping an eye out.”  She paused, scrutinizing me. “Are you okay, Max?”

I drew a long breath before replying. “Sorry.  I’m just frustrated with everything that’s going on. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I understand.  You have more friends than you realize, Max.”

I nodded.  “At least… it looks like the cops in Prescott’s pocket have all been taken care of.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Bree’s personal cell phone rang. “Chris. Everything all right?” she asked, putting her partner on speaker.

“Hey, B. I’m seeing a lot of activity down here.  A bunch of nurses moving to and from the private suites.”

“Who usually uses those?” I asked.

“Hey, Miss Caulfield.  Do you know where the private suites are located?”

“No idea,” I admitted.

Bree looked at me, a serious expression etched on her face.  “In the hospital’s Prescott wing, Max.”

“Prescott wing?  Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was,” Bree sighed, shaking her head in resignation.  “Did any ambulances come in this morning, X?”

“Not that I know of.”

“All right, I’ll be down shortly,” she replied, hanging up.

“Private suites… who could it be?” I murmured. “Nathan?”

“Let’s not make any assumptions, Max.  I gotta go, but you have to promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

I nodded in assent. “Chloe’s going home, and I’ll probably stay at her place for a couple of days.”

“Okay,” she smiled, holding the door open for me. “Stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t I always?” I chuckled.

 

* * * * *

 

I was pleasantly surprised to find Kate back at the room, sharing a laugh with Chloe.  David and Joyce had stepped out.

Kate turned toward me with a smile as I came in.

“Max! How are you?” Her flowing auburn hair hung free, and she wore a black button-down shirt and faded jeans.  After the nightmare she’d endured, it was good to see her happy.

“Hey, Kate. You look really nice.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Chloe chimed in, winking at me.   She held out a large flat box of Belgian chocolates.  “Have some of what Kate brought me.”

“Ooh, seashells.  Classy,” I replied with a grin, taking one from the proffered box.  Chloe had already had four.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything, Kate,” Chloe said, chewing loudly.

“Don’t be silly, Chloe.  I wanted to.  I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”

“Likewise.”

“Have you spoken to Warren since yesterday?” I asked Kate.

“No, I haven’t. He lives here in town, so he hasn’t been staying at the dorms,” she replied.  “I know he and Brooke have been hanging out together.  I heard them talking about the drive-ins.”

I smiled at that.  “I thought  _your_  parents would have taken you home by now.”

“They’re actually here.  We’re going home after the vigil.”

“The what?” My brow creased in confusion.

“Oh, I thought you knew.  Uh… there’s gonna be a candlelight vigil outside Blackwell this evening for all of Jefferson’s victims,” she replied soberly.  “Victoria is organizing it.”

“ _Victoria?_ ” The shock was plainly written on my face.

Kate nodded. “I was just as surprised as you, but she seemed genuine.  She apologized to me this morning when we all heard the news about Jefferson and Nathan working together.”

_Holy shit.  The enormity of it must have finally sunk in.  Let’s hope she’s sincere._

“Does this mean I  _don’t_  get to kick her ass?” Chloe asked, half-seriously.

“I haven’t forgiven her for the posters and the other shit," I replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'd keep my ass-kicking boots on, if I were you."

 

* * * * *

  

_I sure hope you know what you’re doing, Max._

After Kate had left, I’d told Chloe about my conversation with Bree, leaving out the part about Rachel and Alexis.  Chloe had then insisted through a mouthful of chocolate that I snoop around the Prescott wing to find out anything I could.

I was reluctant at first, but ultimately my nosy nature (and my inability to say no to Chloe) had won out.

So here I was, casually wandering around near the private suites and eavesdropping on whispered conversations between hospital staff.  I paused at a T-intersection in the hallway, and from around the corner I could hear more hushed voices, saying stuff like “comatose,” “carotid compression” and “brain asphyxia.” 

None of those sounded like anything pertaining to Nathan, but I had an uneasy suspicion about who they might be talking about, and hoped against hope that I was wrong.

Sneaking a quick peek around the corner, I saw a doctor speaking quietly on a cell phone while a nurse looked on.  They had just come out of one of the suites.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s too early to tell,” the doctor was saying.  “I’m afraid I can’t do that.  Yes sir, I understand.”  The call ended and he put the phone back in his pocket, sighing.

“Everything okay?” the nurse asked.

“You know what the old man is like.  He wanted to know how the patient was doing.  He’ll be here in about ten minutes to see for himself,” the doctor replied as they walked off down the corridor.

_“The old man?”  Now I really need to see who’s in that room!_

“Stay out of trouble, I told her.  Did she listen?” said an amused voice behind me.

I must have jumped three feet off the floor.  My heart raced as I spun around to face the speaker.

“Bree! You scared the shit out of me!”

She greeted me with a wry smile.  She’d traded her police uniform for a borrowed set of blue scrubs and looked every inch a nurse.  “If you wanna check out that room, Max, now’s the time.”

I looked up and down the hallways.  The foot traffic had disappeared.

“We only have a few minutes, Max, so come on.”

She rounded the corner purposefully, looking like she absolutely belonged there.  I trailed closely behind her, somewhat less convincingly.  I needn’t have worried, as we made it into the room unchallenged.

The private suite was bigger than Chloe’s, with a large sofa and two armchairs.  There was room along the far wall for two patients side by side, but today a lone bed occupied the space.  A translucent plastic tent hung over it, hiding the occupant from view.

The window blinds were drawn, and in the dim light the soft beeping of the life-support machines seemed to echo loudly in my ears.

I looked apprehensively at Bree, who moved quickly to the bed and peered through a clear panel in the side of the tent.

“You gotta be shitting me,” she muttered, motioning for me to come closer.  The grim expression on her face told me everything I needed to know.

Heart pounding, head throbbing, I gazed upon the figure lying within, silent and unmoving.

_No._

_Please. No._

 

* * * * *

 

“Excuse me, can I help you ladies?”  The gravelly voice startled us and we spun around.  My heart skipped a beat.

The man in the doorway looked about sixty-five or so.  The clean lines of his tailored charcoal-colored suit accented the severity of his features, and the greying hair at his temples framed his square face.

I’d never met him, but I knew immediately who he was.  I’d seen his photo in Nathan’s dorm room.  

He was a monster.

“Officer Connelly,” he intoned solemnly.  “Miss Caulfield.”

I shot a sidelong glance at Bree, who looked furious.  She took a step forward, speaking his name in a voice filled with icy venom.

“Sean Prescott.”

 

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is halfway done, but with things going the way they are, it could be another month before I’m able to upload it.
> 
> In the meantime I’ve been drawing a lot of LiS fan art on my phone, which can be seen at my Deviantart (noelzzz) account. Do check them out if you have time. I will love you forever if you do. :)


	20. ALLY

CHAPTER 20 - ALLY

 

“I expected Officer Connelly to come visiting, but I must admit I’m surprised to see  _you_  here too, Miss Caulfield.”  Sean Prescott’s voice was not unkind, although his emotionless visage may as well have been carved from granite. 

Bree’s face was a mask as well; she’d reined in her fury and now sported a look of supreme indifference.  She was good. 

I, on the other hand, was shitting bricks.  Prescott was an intimidating old bastard. 

“I… I heard a lot of things about… him,” I stammered, gesturing toward the bed.  “Terrible things.  I thought he was dead… but you brought him back.” 

“Yes, Miss Caulfield,” Prescott replied soberly.  ”Although I can think of no one less worthy.  Make no mistake; Mark Jefferson is an evil man.  On top of the unspeakable things he did to those girls, he also corrupted and manipulated my son, as you are no doubt aware.” 

“But the things they were saying on the news…”  Playing dumb was tiring, but I had to do it. 

“They are nothing but lies,” he interrupted me. “Horrible falsehoods calculated to destroy my family.  I suspect the orchestrator of this data leak fabricated the evidence.” 

I felt a glimmer of relief.   _He doesn’t know we were behind it.  And does he honestly think people will believe this bullshit?_  

“But he… Nathan shot my friend!” I continued. “I was right there when it happened!” 

“I don’t deny that my son did a terrible thing, whether someone provoked him or not.” Prescott eyed me closely as he said that.  “He has always been… unbalanced, and Jefferson took advantage of that.  Nathan is just as much his victim as those unfortunate girls.” 

I tried to keep my face impassive, but my anger was bubbling up.   _You deluded asshole… You’re the reason Nathan is ‘unbalanced’.  Don’t you dare compare him to us!_  

A knock on the door broke the tension, and Prescott turned to open it.  I caught a glimpse of his bodyguard standing in the hallway as a tired-looking young woman entered the room.  She looked to be in her early twenties, wore old jeans and a plain navy sweater, and her attractive tanned features were sullied by a look of indignation and worry.  Her chestnut hair was tied in a messy up-do, with stray locks falling across her forehead. 

An expression of surprise ghosted across Prescott’s stony face. “I thought you were in South America?” 

I suddenly realized who she was, and why she looked so much like Nathan.

Kris Prescott, Peace Corps volunteer.  I’d secretly read her email to her little brother when I was snooping in his dorm room, in another lifetime.  She cared about Nathan, but didn’t get along too well with their father. 

“I jumped on a plane as soon as I heard,” she was saying. “I just got back this morning and Mom told me where you were.  Dad… the things they’re saying on TV… how could you let this happen?” 

Prescott raised a hand to interrupt. “As I was just telling these two ladies, Kristine, someone is spreading misinformation in order to smear our family name.  I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this.” 

Kris eyed her father dubiously, then turned toward me.  “So who are you?” she asked, not unpleasantly.  She must have assumed Bree was ‘just another nurse.’ 

“Max,” I replied softly.  “I’m a friend of the girl your brother shot.” 

“Shot...” she muttered, shaking her head.  “Christ.  I saw it on TV and I still can’t believe it.  I’m so sorry, Max.  Is she…” 

“She needed surgery, but she’s doing better.” 

“I’m glad,” she exhaled loudly, hand over heart.  “I’m Kristine… with a ‘K’.  Nathan’s sister, in case you were still wondering.  Everyone calls me Kris.”

I gave her a small smile.

She eyed me briefly before turning to face her father again. “Where did Nathan get a gun, Dad?” 

The elder Prescott nodded toward the bed gravely.  Kris followed his gaze, realization dawning.  It was a lot to take in, but she put two and two together pretty quickly.  I was impressed despite everything.  “Is that…him?  The teacher?  No way.  Dad, why?” 

“He tried to escape the consequences of his crimes, but of course we couldn’t allow that.” 

“How did you even…?” 

“The police cut him down as soon as they found him hanging in the cell.   The doctors were able to resuscitate him, but he appears to have suffered permanent damage.  ‘Brain asphyxia’, they called it.” 

“Jesus, Dad.  Just look at him!”  Kristine threw the side of the tent open, exposing Jefferson for all to see.  “He may be an evil bastard, but he’s… just barely alive!  He’s never leaving this bed again, and you want him to stand trial?” 

I couldn’t help staring at Jefferson.  His skin was so pale it was almost translucent.  His eyeballs were flicking side to side beneath closed lids, and for a moment I thought I could see a mask of terror frozen on his face.  I felt a chill in my bones. 

“We’ll talk later, Kristine,” Prescott was saying.  “Right now these young ladies need to go.”  There was an unfathomable look on his face that I didn’t like.  It scared me. 

Kristine must have noticed the look too.  “I’ll take care of them, Dad,” she asserted, staring hard at me as she headed for the door.  “Come on, both of you,” she said briskly, waving off the bodyguard as Bree and I silently followed her out. 

 

* * * * *

 

Kris spun around to face us as we neared the elevators.  "Listen… you need to leave right now,” she whispered urgently.  “I have no idea what my dad is planning but I do know it won’t be good.” 

“He knew our names. What else does he know about us?” Bree muttered darkly, pulling her badge out of her pocket.  “By the way, I’m Officer Connelly.  You’re not a big fan of your dad, are you?” 

“You’re… not actually a nurse.  Are you here to arrest him?”  Kris actually looked fine with the idea. 

“No, that’s a federal matter now, but I suspect he’ll try to use Jefferson as leverage.” 

My brow creased.  “He’s gonna cut a deal with the FBI?” 

Bree nodded in annoyance.  “It’s likely.  If the feds arrest him, the local economy will take a big hit.  The place practically runs on Prescott money.  Certain people in high places would do anything not to lose their cushy jobs.  They’ll have a perfect scapegoat in Jefferson, and Prescott will walk free.  And if that happens…” 

“…Everyone involved will need to be kept quiet.” Kris continued. “Which means non-disclosure agreements, financial settlements…” 

“Hush money,” Bree interrupted.  “The corruption never ends.” 

I shook my head. “Bribe money?  He must know we’d never accept it.” 

Kris looked worried.  “Please, Max.  If you know too much and he can’t pay you off… you might just disappear.” 

I felt myself shrink in fear.  My hands wrung the bag strap in front of my chest.  I had almost ‘disappeared’ once, thanks to that animal Jefferson, and I had no desire to repeat that horrific experience.  My pleading eyes searched Bree’s face, and she laid a protective and reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“Look,” Kris continued. “I can try to convince my dad that you don’t know anything about all this.  Best case, he leaves you alone.  Worst case… at least I’ll have bought you a little time to get out of here.  Local cops won’t touch him, but the FBI is gonna come knocking, and my dad is gonna sweep as much dirt as he can under the carpet before they get here.” 

“But the data is already out there for the world to see!” I exclaimed.  “He’s wasting his time!”

“Like I said, Max, I don't know what he's planning, but it won’t be good.”

Bree cast an appraising eye at her. “You seem pretty familiar with your father’s dealings, Kristine.” 

Kris gave her a meaningful look as if to say ‘ _you have no idea_.’  She slowly shook her head.  “I don’t spend all my time with the Peace Corps for my health, or even a lame photo op for Facebook.  I need to get away from my dad’s manipulations and machinations.”

"Would you testify against him, if it came to that?" 

Kris stared at Bree for a moment.  "I... I don't know."

“What about your mom?" I chimed in.  "I just realized we know nothing about her."

“She’s… tolerable,” Kris murmured.  “When she’s not curled up in the bottom of a wine bottle, I mean.  She’s terrified of my dad, even though he basically ignores her.  His money does provide her with a lot of booze, and... manservants.”  Her upper lip curled in disgust. 

“I’m so sorry, Kris.”   _You seem like a good person.  Would Nathan have turned out differently if you’d been around more?_  

“Forget it.  What’s your friend’s name? The girl my brother shot?” 

“Chloe,” I replied nervously. 

“Max, you have to take her and leave as soon as you can.  Are your parents here?” 

“They’re… interstate,” I said vaguely.  I didn’t want to reveal too much. 

“That’s good.  Now Max, if you care about Chloe, then you'll grab her and get the hell out of town."

 

* * * * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know it's been ages since I updated this, but real life has been consuming all my time.  
> I've used the last couple of months to look after both my physical and mental health (mental especially), but besides a few sketches and a brief LiS one-shot I wrote, I haven't had much motivation to do anything creative.
> 
> Let's hope I come out of my slump soon.


	21. DESCENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking my sweet time with these chapters. Taking care of my mental and physical health is ironically quite draining. Life has presented me with several stumbling blocks, but I'm slowly managing to surmount them.

* * *

 

CHAPTER 21 – DESCENT

 

 “No. Way.” 

“Oh for God’s sake, just get in the damn chair, Chloe,” Joyce’s exasperation was beginning to show. 

“I’m  _not_  a cripple, okay?  I  _DON’T.  NEED_.   _A WHEELCHAIR._ ” Obstinate Chloe was punctuating her words.  “I’ll use the cane David got me.”

It was an ordinary, extendable aluminum cane with a plastic grip and a rubber foot – nothing special, but it had sparked the argument between Chloe and her mom.  It was a thoughtful gesture from David, but Joyce must have been so annoyed at his poor timing, judging by the speed at which he’d left the room. 

“Ugh, we don’t have time for this.  Max, can you talk to her, please?” 

“I’m the only one she listens to, right?” I joked, watching Joyce step out the door, shaking her head in a mix of resignation and admiration at her daughter’s tenacity.

 

“I’m not doing it, Maxipad.”  Chloe’s tone was wilful but her expression had softened. 

“What, not ‘punk rock’ enough for you?”  I smirked, eyeing her outfit.  When her drip line had been removed earlier I’d helped her change out of the hospital gown into a black Rancid t-shirt, patched-up jeans, and her favorite boots.  I had fun playing stylist, putting an ensemble together for her.  It was a shame that her brown jacket had been cut away by the ER staff when she was brought in on Monday, and her beanie had been lost.  At least she still had her bracelets and bullet necklace.  “Chloe, we really need to go.” 

“Max…” Her voice quavered. “Wheelchairs freak me out.  You of all people should know that.” 

Yeah, I knew exactly why Chloe didn’t like wheelchairs.  The alternate reality of her being paralyzed – of being a quadriplegic trapped in a slowly dwindling existence – had somehow manifested to her as vivid dream memories.

I remembered the twin moon phenomenon we’d witnessed during the End of the World party.  Was that the result of alternate timelines colliding and bleeding into each other?  Just thinking about the metaphysics behind it gave me a headache. 

In all honesty I didn’t want to wheel Chloe out of here either.  It brought back all the painful memories of when I’d fucked around with time. 

But then Chloe had also promised Dr Koch that she’d take it easy and not over-exert herself.  I also didn’t want her stitches to start bleeding again, so… 

It took a little sweet-talking from me, and maybe just a tiny little kiss, but she eventually gave in. 

 

* * * * *

  

“You good?” I asked Chloe, helping her into the passenger side of her truck. 

“Of course I’m good.  I’m with you,” she smiled, leaning her cane on the bench seat.  “I’m gonna miss the morphine drip though.” 

She had agreed to let me wheel her downstairs, but when we’d reached the lobby she got up and insisted on using the cane, hobbling the last several yards to the parking lot with her other hand in the crook of my elbow. 

Getting behind the wheel, I put my bag down on the floor between us.  What few things Chloe had were loaded into David’s car, and I waved at him and Joyce as they pulled out of the parking lot.  After Kris Prescott’s warning about her father, our plan was to regroup at their house for lunch and decide what to do.  Chloe was betting on the two of us leaving town today. 

“How are you feeling? I asked, starting the engine up. 

“Nervous.  Excited,” Chloe replied. 

“I meant your stitches.” 

“Relax, girl. I’m invincible,” she chuckled.  “We’re really doing it, Max.  You and me.  We’re finally gonna leave this shithole together.” 

“You and me,” I smiled back.  Her enthusiasm was infectious, and I found myself looking forward to our Seattle road trip. 

She reached out and squeezed my hand. “Thanks, babe.  For last night, and for everything else.” 

I lifted her knuckles to my lips.  “Last night  _was_  pretty fucking awesome, wasn’t it?” 

“You made it so.”   She moved the cane to her other side before sliding over and putting her arm around me.  “Let’s go.” 

I laughed.  “You want us to get pulled over? Cops in this town aren’t exactly trustworthy.  Better buckle up.” 

Chloe turned to look at me, feigning jealousy. “What about your cop girlfriend? You trust  _her_  just fine.” 

“Come on, Chlo.  That’s different.” 

She raised an eyebrow at me before snorting in amusement. “I’m just giving you shit. Let’s get outta here, boo.” 

“Seatbelt.” 

“Yes dear.” 

 

* * * * *

  

We were halfway to Chloe’s house when I saw it again. 

“I think someone might be following us,” I murmured, checking the mirrors for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked nervously.  She couldn’t turn around to look without her stitches hurting. 

“I don’t know.  Do I look like a secret agent?  It could be nothing.” 

I parallel-parked between two cars in front of a small strip mall and pulled my phone out, readying the camera app.  
It wasn’t long before the white SUV I’d noticed earlier drove past us and turned down a side street a block away.  I snapped several blurry photos as it sped by, none of which were usable. 

“Shit,” I muttered. “I miss my camera.  I hope I can get it back.” 

Chloe eyed me for a moment.  “Don’t worry, Max.  It’ll be fine.” 

We waited a few minutes, watching out for the SUV, but to our relief it didn’t turn up again. 

“I guess we’re okay,” I breathed, putting the truck in gear.  I did a U-turn and took a different route, just in case. 

 

* * * * *

  

“Huh.  I thought they’d be here by now,” Chloe mused, gingerly lowering herself down onto the couch and picking up the TV remote. 

“They must have stopped by the diner to pick up lunch or something,” I replied. 

“I guess.”  She put her feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on. “I  _am_  getting hungry again.” 

The Jefferson scandal was still the news topic of the day, but the local TV commentators made no mention of the Prescott family’s involvement at all.  It was almost as if they were under orders not to discuss it.  Chloe didn’t have cable TV, and we wondered if the other news channels were similarly gagged. 

“This is such bullshit,” Chloe muttered, turning the TV off. 

 

I plopped down at Chloe’s right, resting my head on her shoulder.  She turned and nuzzled my scalp, breathing deeply.  “I love how you smell, Max.” 

I took her hand and smiled contentedly, too comfortable to move.  “I practically grew up with you in this house,” I replied softly.  “In this living room… playing video games, watching movies, eating unhealthy garbage, drinking your parents’ wine…” 

“You got so hammered that one time, remember? You knocked the bottle over and the wine went everywhere,” Chloe chuckled. 

“No… I’m pretty sure that was you!” 

She paused.  “Shit, you’re right. It  _was_  me,” she giggled. “But you also took part of the blame.  That meant a lot to me.” 

I shifted on the couch, turning to look at her.  “My mom wasn’t happy when Joyce told her about it,” I laughed. 

“Oh man, we had to scrub the carpet all afternoon. Mom was furious,” Chloe recalled. “Dad was trying so hard not to laugh.” 

“Yeah, he usually took our side, but I guess he thought that was a good lesson for us.” 

Chloe’s expression turned pensive. “I still remember what you told me, the day my dad… left us.  You promised you’d always have my back.” 

I dropped my gaze, feeling a pang of guilt in my chest. 

“When your parents dragged you off to Seattle, I wanted to die.  You and my dad were the two most important people in my life.” 

“Chloe…” 

“But you came back, and you saved me.  It took five years, but you did keep your promise.”  She enveloped me in a warm hug. 

I held on to her for what seemed like hours, drawing strength from her closeness, feeling my tension melting away. 

“Oh, Max…” she whispered, her lips brushing my earlobe.  I let out a quivering breath as she slowly moved down the side of my neck, leaving a tantalizing trail of kisses to the small hollow at the base of my throat. 

“Chloe… I thought you said you sucked at this mushy stuff?” I asked half-jokingly, but my heart was racing. 

She lifted her head and silently gazed into my eyes.  My heart swelled at the tender expression on her face and, breathing hard, our trembling lips came together again. 

 

* * * * * 

 

“I just realized something,” Chloe chuckled breathlessly. 

“Yeah?” 

“With all the fun we had here growing up, we’ve never actually made out on the couch.” 

“There’s a first time for everything,” I giggled. 

Her expression turned mischievous.  “Speaking of which… wanna smoke some weed?” 

“Yuck.”  My nose wrinkled at the thought. 

“You are so cute.  C’mon, Maxine, we’ve been hitting a lot of milestones this week.  How about one more?” 

“You’re on meds!” I reminded her.  “The doc gave you those painkillers, remember?” 

“Okay, okay.  But I  _will_  get you to try a joint one of these days,” she grinned. 

“Don’t hold your breath,” I replied before changing the subject.  “Where  _are_  your mom and David, anyway?” 

Chloe picked up her phone and dialled Joyce’s number.  “Huh.  It’s gone straight to voicemail.” 

“They’re probably on their way here now.”  I rose to my feet.  “I seriously need coffee.  Do you have any?” 

“Sorry, we only have that instant bullshit.  I’d kill for a real espresso.” 

“I’ll make you one when we get to Seattle.  My parents have an awesome coffee machine.” 

“Hell yeah!” she smiled, energized at the thought of us leaving together.  “Dude, I need to pack.  Grab some garbage bags from the kitchen and help me upstairs.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

 “You sure you wanna use this?” I asked Chloe, dumping the empty beer bottles out of the old suitcase in the corner.  “It stinks.” 

“Just throw in a couple of mothballs from my drawer.  It’ll be fine.”  She was sitting at her desk, dropping a few of her books, magazines and CDs into a cardboard box on the floor. 

I tied up the garbage bags holding her clothes and stuffed them in the suitcase, followed by another garbage bag with her bong, her snow doe, and her weed stash in a jam jar, all wrapped up in old t-shirts.  The American flag she used as a curtain went in last, neatly folded.  I’d wondered before where she’d gotten it, but then I realized I didn’t really want to know.  Stolen from Blackwell, most likely. 

“What about your stereo?” I asked her, wheeling the suitcase next to the door. 

“Leave it.  It’s a piece of shit anyway.  Mom can sell it or something.  Just take the essentials,” she replied absently, gazing around her room.  “I never thought the day would come.  I’m gonna miss this place, Max.” 

“A lot of good memories here,” I agreed.  I retrieved the keepsake box from under the bed and handed it to her.  

Chloe chewed her lower lip as she opened the metal box and took out her photo with Rachel. “Yep…” she remarked softly, a touch of melancholy in her voice. 

“I wish I could have known her.  I mean, I’ve met her, but very briefly.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think that counts, Max.”  Chloe looked at me with a wistful half-smile.  “I wish you’d known her too.  She was a lot like you.  You two would have gotten along well.” 

I sat on the bed, studying Chloe’s face as she stared at the photo.  She was still mourning Rachel, and it must have hurt to talk about her.  I knew Chloe would open up eventually; she just needed more time to process everything that had happened.  I wasn’t gonna press her any further. 

“Hey, Max. Lift up the corner of the mattress,” Chloe said suddenly. 

I looked at her uncertainly before complying.  I felt around for a moment before my hand brushed against a hard object.  
“Are you serious?” I asked Chloe, pulling out David’s revolver from underneath. 

“Bet your sweet little ass, girlfriend,” she smirked, holding out the metal box.  “Put it in here.” 

 I did as she told me, realizing that it might actually come in handy.  Guns made me nervous, but we needed a way to protect ourselves. 

Chloe tossed in more photos from her picture box, eyeing me as she snapped the metal case shut. “Can you put this in your camera bag for me, please?” she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. 

“Anything for you, Chloe,” I sighed, rolling my eyes.  I was being sarcastic, but I found the added weight on my shoulder to be oddly comforting. 

“You’re the best, babe.  And I have something to give you in return.”  She pushed herself up with the cane and shuffled over to the nearby shelf.

“This was my dad’s.”  She held out William’s old instant camera.  “I know it was your birthday last month.  It’s not much, but I want you to have this.  Dad would agree with me.  I know you’ll get some good use out of it.” 

“Oh, Chloe… thank you.” I gave her a peck on the lips before wrapping my arms around her again.  I knew the camera meant a lot to her, and I did use it to take some awesome shots, in another lifetime. 

She laughed at that.  “As much as I love getting physical with you, we’ll never get out of here if we keep this up.” 

“Okay, okay.  But before we go…” I raised the camera and took a selfie of us, cheek-to-cheek, smiling into the lens.

  

* * * * *

  

I left Chloe to rest on the couch while I lugged her stuff to the truck.  I’d reversed into the driveway when we arrived earlier to make it easier for her.  The old suitcase sat comfortably on the cab floor, and two taped-up boxes went in the truck bed.   

Exhaling loudly, I wiped my hands on my jeans and happened to glance up the street.  My heart lurched as I spotted a white SUV parked halfway up the block, facing away.  Its windows were heavily tinted, making it impossible to see who was inside. 

 _Oh shit, is that the same one?  I can’t tell…_  

I quickly looked away, pretending not to see it, and walked back to the house as nonchalantly as I could. 

“My mom’s still not answering,” Chloe said as I came in. 

“We might have a bigger problem,” I muttered urgently.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ll explain later.  We gotta go.  Text your mom and David - tell them we’re going to the diner.” 

  

* * * * *

  

“See that white SUV?” I asked as I helped Chloe get in the truck.  “Does it belong to one of your neighbors?” 

“I don’t know.  Maybe?  I don’t remember.” 

I sighed.  “Never mind, let’s just go,” I replied, buckling her in. 

“Whoa, heads up, Max.” 

I turned to see a police car pulling up in front of the house.  “It’s Bree’s partner,” I reassured Chloe, realizing she hadn’t met him before. 

To my relief, the white SUV up the street drove quickly away as Chris stepped out of the car.  His eyes followed it as it disappeared around a corner, then he turned his attention back to us. 

“Miss Caulfield.  Miss Price,” he greeted us solemnly. 

“Hey, Chris. What’s going on?” I asked, filled with a sense of foreboding.

 

He hesitated for a moment before addressing Chloe.  “I’m sorry; it’s your parents…” 

The appraising look on her face quickly turned to worry, then horror.  “Wh-what happened?  Are they okay?” 

“Bree is with them now.  There’s been... an accident.”

 

 

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear that?  
> That's the sound of shit getting real.
> 
> The bulk of this chapter was written in one day - a quiet Friday at work, with the boss not in. The rest of the time was spent editing and fine-tuning it.


	22. ABYSS

CHAPTER 22 - ABYSS

 

I fidgeted in the driver’s seat, unsure of what to say.  
“I’m sure they’re all right, Chloe,” I tried to reassure her, wincing at myself.  I knew it was stupid the moment I uttered it. 

“Max… do you even remember how I lost my dad?” she replied, a tremor in her voice. 

“Of course I do.  I just…  I’m trying to stay optimistic here.”  _Jesus. Nice work, Maxine._  

“You’re not helping!” she burst out.  “Max, please just… stop talking.  I can’t deal with you right now.  Just stop.  Please.” 

Chastened, I pressed my lips together.  Chloe’s words had cut into me… but she was right. I wasn’t being very empathic or supportive, right when she needed me to be.  I shut up and focused on the road instead. 

She sat silently for the rest of the brief drive, staring into space, hands clasped tightly in her lap.  Our excitement for the road trip had evaporated, replaced by palpable tension and fear. 

It wasn’t long before we were greeted by the sight of two police cars blocking an intersection.  The flashing red and blue lights seemed to burn into my retinas.  
A small crowd of onlookers had gathered, and I distractedly wondered how many were from Blackwell. 

As we drew closer I glimpsed the scene of the accident, and I felt the color drain from my face. 

About thirty yards beyond the roadblock sat a familiar red 1977 Needham 18-wheeler, its trailer loaded with lumber from the saw mill.  Next to it was an ambulance and two fire trucks.  Fresh black tire marks ran from the intersection to the big rig, and the street was littered with shattered glass and bits of broken plastic and metal. 

“No… oh Jesus… No…”  Chloe whimpered.  The distress written on her face was heart-rending.  Any hope I’d held for Joyce and David - the last shreds of hope to which I’d clung - now lay in pieces on the road. 

Chris pulled his patrol car over next to the cordon and I parked behind him.  Before I’d even cut the engine Chloe had thrown off her seatbelt and flung her door open, trying painfully to clamber out of the pickup truck.  “Max, help me, goddamn it!” she exclaimed in a quavering voice. 

I ran around to Chloe’s side, ready to help her down. “I’m here, Chloe. Whatever happens, I’m here.” 

“Bree’s coming.  She looks serious.”  There was a panicked edge to her voice and she clutched my hand tightly. 

I turned to watch Bree approaching, an unreadable expression on her face.  She spoke to her partner briefly before walking over to us.  
“What happened?  What’s going on?” I asked her, fearing the answer. 

“I’m so sorry,” she replied softly. “They’re… they’re gone.”

 

It seemed like everything had suddenly frozen in time.  My eyes burned and my ears roared as I stared at Bree for what felt like an eternity, before turning to face Chloe. 

It was heartbreaking to see her as the news sank in.  She almost seemed to shrink before my eyes.  Her blank gaze travelled from my face to Bree’s, before wandering aimlessly around the truck cab, searching for an anchor as her world crumbled around her. “No… oh god no… please no…”  
Her breathing grew ragged and she clutched at my sleeves, pulling me closer as her brimming eyes spilled over. 

I had gone numb as well, and I was dimly aware of putting my arms around Chloe, feeling her bury her face in my shoulder as her body was wracked with anguished sobs. 

“I’m here, Chloe,” I repeated like a mantra, my voice breaking, trying vainly to calm her – and myself – down. 

 _I can’t believe this is happening… Joyce and David… it can’t end like this!  I have to fix it!  There has to be a way…_  

Bree quietly moved off to join her partner, and to give us a little privacy.  Part of me wished she’d stayed.  My head began to swim and I felt faint.   
_Not now… I can’t… I have to stay conscious… stay strong for Chloe…_  

I held her tighter, trying to be her rock - her safe harbor - as the storm of grief threatened to overwhelm us both. 

“I’m here, my love,” I wept.  “I’m here.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

“How is she?”  Bree asked. 

It had taken several minutes for the torrent of tears to subside, and now Chloe sat listlessly in her truck, eyes downcast.  I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“She’s… hanging on,” I replied softly. 

“I’m sorry about this, but can we talk for a minute, Max?” 

I turned to look at Chloe, reluctant to leave her.  “I…” 

“Just go, Max,” Chloe croaked, staring at the floor. “I wanna be alone for a while.” 

“I won’t be far away,” I reassured her, turning to go. 

“Max…” 

“Yeah?” 

Her red-rimmed eyes met mine.  “Promise me...”  Her tone was desperate, pleading.  “Promise me you won’t leave me too.” 

My tears threatened to fall as I stepped closer and enfolded her in my arms again.  “I’ll never abandon you, Chloe.  I promise.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

“How are  _you_  holding up?”  Bree asked as we crossed the cordon. 

I shrugged.  “Not very good.” 

“Max, I hate to do this to you, but… we need someone to formally identify the bodies.” 

I halted.  The last thing I wanted to do was look at… Joyce and David.  I just wanted to turn around, jump in Chloe’s truck, and drive straight to Seattle without stopping.  
“I… I don’t think I can, Bree” 

“Chloe isn’t in the best shape right now, Max, and… “ 

“How did it happen?” I interrupted.  “The crash?” 

Bree studied my face for a moment.  “The rig was reported stolen from the vicinity of the Two Whales just 10 minutes before the… this happened.” 

“Stolen?”  _Oh, fuck._  

“We’ve interviewed the owner.  He was at the diner ordering some food to go, when he noticed his keys were missing.” 

My expression darkened.  I knew that officially, she wasn’t allowed to discuss an ongoing investigation with a civilian… but this was different.  “Did anyone witness the crash?” 

Bree looked around furtively before replying.  “A few people saw it happen, but only one noticed the truck’s driver get into a waiting vehicle and speed away.” 

“Let me guess.  A white SUV?” 

She nodded.  “We ran the plates… and they turned out to be fake.” 

“This has Sean Prescott’s fingerprints all over it, Bree.  He murdered Chloe’s parents!  And I just know he’ll be after me next!”  I felt a cold hand squeezing my heart. 

“Max, we all know Prescott is involved, but we have no evidence.  We can’t prove in court that he ordered this – especially since he’s been in federal custody for the last half hour.” 

“…That’s one hell of an alibi.  So, unless we can get Kristine to testify against her own father… we’re screwed.  Might as well just kill me now.”  I shook my head hopelessly. 

“Don’t talk like that, Max.  We’ll figure something out.  I’m here to help, and I have faith in you.” 

I gave her a lopsided smile.  She was always so confident and yet so personable, I couldn’t help but calm down.  She was magnetic.  “Thanks, Bree… for everything.  Thanks for trusting me, even when I gave you no reason to.” 

She laid a hand on my upper arm.  “You’re a good person, Max.  Chloe is lucky to have you… and she needs you now, more than ever.” 

“I’m all she has left,” I murmured, dragging the heel of my palm across my eyes. “I hope I’m enough.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

Joyce and David were lying on adjacent gurneys, all covered with white sheets as the EMS team prepared two body bags.

They were holding hands, which meant at least one of them was still clinging to life when they were extracted from the wreckage.  I felt a horrible knot in my chest at the realization, which worsened when a paramedic pulled the shrouds back so I could see their faces.  David was covered in dark purple bruises, but Joyce merely looked asleep.  I was grateful that any blood had been cleaned off. 

 _Together in death…_  

I turned away quickly, unable to look any more.  I felt like I’d been punched in the gut.    
“That’s them,” I murmured to Bree, my voice raw with emotion.  I tried to take a step and my legs gave way, dropping me to my knees in the street.  
I hunched over, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to keep the pain from exploding through my chest. 

The tears came again and this time I didn’t try to stop them. 

Joyce had been our emotional anchor through all this.  She had been a mother to both Chloe and I.  
David, for all his flaws, had begun to patch things up with his stepdaughter.   And he had saved my life.  They were the real “everyday heroes.” 

_Why do bad things always happen to good people? They deserved none of this. It’s my fault they’re gone.  Changing the timeline doesn’t alter the fact that I caused the deaths of innocent people._

_All I do is hurt Chloe and the people she cares about.  I’m a monster._

I felt myself descending into a dark empty void, the blackness slowly consuming me. 

But then a sliver of light cut through the murk. 

I was distantly aware of someone saying my name, kneeling next to me, pulling me into a warm embrace.  I smelled a familiar scent, and heard a familiar voice in my ear. 

“I’m here, Max,” Chloe whispered. “I’m here.” 

 

* * * * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably all hate me now after reading this chapter, but please don’t abandon me yet. With only 3 chapters left, things are about to get more… complicated. :)


	23. INTO SHADOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay between updates, but I was working on the last three chapters (23-25) all in one go.  
> Chapter 24 will be uploaded in 2-4 days, and The Final Chapter (25) will be up 2-5 days after that. :)

 CHAPTER 23 - INTO SHADOW

 

“I’m all out of tears to shed,” Chloe murmured, staring vacantly ahead.  “I’ve got nothing left… and nobody… except you.”

“And I’m never leaving you,” I replied, fastening her seatbelt.  “I’ll never replace your family, but...”

“You  _are_  my family, Max,” she interrupted, turning to look at me. 

I nodded, returning her gaze.  “We’ll make it through this.”

One of the paramedics had given us a low dose of medication earlier to calm us after our breakdown, before they’d left with Joyce and David.  Wherever they were headed, I had no idea.  Right now I was more worried about Chloe. 

Bree wished us luck and gave us each a warm sisterly embrace.  With a compassionate smile, she turned and headed off to join the other cops who’d attended the scene.  Chloe briefly watched her walking away before abruptly turning to look at me. 

“Max… is there… is there a way to fix this with your powers?” she asked. 

“I’m trying to think of a way, Chloe, I really am.  If my powers really are back, then I’ll only have one shot at fixing this.  But I don’t want to end up jumping forward to Friday and finding out I’ve made things worse.  There’s just too many variables this time around, Chloe.  It’s too risky…”  I paused, realization dawning.  “Unless…” 

“Unless?” 

“The Tobanga.  I can try to use the totem to… try and contact Rachel and Alexis.  Maybe they can help.” 

“How are you gonna do that?” Chloe asked skeptically. 

“I know you read that totem poles aren’t mystical artifacts, but the Tobanga is different.  I know it.  I feel it inside me.  There’s a way to fix all this, and I’m gonna find it.” 

She nodded. “Whatever it takes, Max.  Let’s go.” 

“Okay.” I brushed away a stray lock of her hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before closing her door.

 

A familiar voice called my name.  Chloe looked up through the windshield, brow knitted.

“Well, look who it is,” she chuckled humorlessly. 

Warren walked over, having emerged from the small crowd of onlookers.  “I was at the diner and I heard what happened.  I’m really sorry, Chloe.” 

She nodded, giving him a brief half-smile.  “Thanks.” 

“So what are you guys gonna do?  You still going to the vigil tonight?” he asked hopefully. 

“We haven’t decided yet,” Chloe exhaled noisily.  Warren didn’t notice, but I could tell Chloe was starting to get annoyed with him. 

“We’re heading back to Blackwell now… to pack up my stuff,” I told him. 

Warren looked crestfallen.  “You’re leaving?” 

“Yeah… it’s better this way.” 

“Oh.  Well… uh, Brooke and me are gonna hang around at the school.  Say goodbye before you go, okay?”  He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair before surreptitiously giving me Bree’s flash drive. 

Surprised, I slipped it into my right pocket, glancing sideways at Chloe.  She had gone back to staring pensively at the dashboard, and hadn’t noticed anything. 

Warren stepped closer and gave me a quick hug. “In case I don’t see you.” 

My eyes widened in surprise.  “Okay… well, thanks for everything, Warren.  You’re a good friend.” 

He followed me around to the driver’s side, opening the door for me.  I climbed in, aware of the expression on Chloe’s face as she watched him. 

“Jesus, that boy is so fuckin’ in love with you,” she remarked numbly, watching him walk dejectedly away. 

“Yeah, I know…” I sighed, raking my hand through my bangs. “I feel bad for him.  Poor guy never had a chance.” 

“You are such a bitch sometimes, Caulfield.” 

I looked up at her from fastening my seatbelt. 

“But that’s why I love you,” she continued, looking both sad and hopeful.  “Let’s go.  I don’t wanna stay here any longer than I have to… not even for Rachel.” 

“Rachel?  What do you mean?” 

“Her funeral…” Chloe paused, voice breaking again, “it’s on Sunday.  Her… her mom texted me this morning.  I was gonna tell you, but in the rush to leave the hospital, and with that car following us, it completely slipped my mind.  Then afterwards at my place I was just so excited to have you with me, away from a hospital bed, that I… I pushed Rachel all the way to the back of my thoughts." 

I chewed my lower lip as I quietly watched her. 

“Thing is, Max,” Chloe went on tremulously, in a voice raw with emotion, “when you were out of my life, and Rachel and I were together… I could barely even picture your face.  I mean, we’d talk about you sometimes, but I had somehow reached a point where you’d become just some abstract concept of a girl I’d once loved.” 

I sniffled, choking back a guilty sob.  I felt a pang in my chest as I realized that over the last few years, before my return to Arcadia Bay, Chloe had become the same thing in my mind – a childhood friend in my old home town, slowly fading away. 

“Max, don’t,” Chloe interrupted, taking my hand.  “The point I’m trying to make is… Rachel has now turned into that, for me.” 

“An abstract concept of a girl you once loved?” 

Chloe dropped her gaze.  “Don’t get me wrong – I miss her every day, and I hate that we won’t get to attend her funeral.  But now that you and I are together, the further back into my memory she goes.  Call me a bitch, call me ungrateful, superficial, or even crazy, but…” she exhaled, shaking her head.

“It took me years to get over you, Max, and that was only because I met Rachel.  But when you came back into my life – and  _saved_  my life, even – it didn’t take long for me to accept that she was gone.” 

“But you still love her.”  It was a statement rather than a question. 

“Rachel was my angel.  I owe her so much.  Yeah, I was infatuated with her, but…”  Chloe looked me right in the eye. “…I’ve only ever truly loved one person, Max.  And I’m leaving everything – my whole life – behind, so I can be with you.” 

I pressed my lips together, fighting back tears yet again.  Chloe gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I resisted the urge to throw my arms around her and kiss her, especially with a small crowd of people nearby.  I started feeling lightheaded.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Caulfield, Miss Price.  Might I have a moment of your time?”

I turned to see a smartly-dressed man in a dark suit and tie standing next to my door.  I hadn’t noticed him approaching; it was like he’d materialized out of thin air.  
He had a fairly ordinary face, looked thirty or so, clean shaven, and with his neat black hair and silver-framed glasses he could have passed for an accountant or a realtor.  His tone was polite and friendly, but his demeanor made me uneasy.  He exuded a quiet menace. 

“Yes?” I replied apprehensively. 

“Mr. Prescott has a business proposition.  Would you mind meeting with him again to discuss it?” 

“Meet him where?  I thought he’d been arrested?” 

“Mr Prescott and his lawyers are… assisting the FBI with their investigation,” he replied vaguely. “I am only here to deliver his request to you.” 

 _Fuck.  Not again.  “_ And who are you?”  I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling. 

“Call me Mr Lynch.” 

My mind raced.  Had he seen Warren give me the flash drive?  Was he gonna threaten us?  Or was he – like Kristine said – going to offer to buy our silence?

“Can you give us a minute?” I asked.

He smiled an almost predatory smile and moved away, joining the crowd Warren had disappeared into.  I could still see him, keeping an eye on us. 

“What do you think this is about?” Chloe prompted, eyeing me worriedly.  “Hush money?” 

“I know we could use the cash, and start all over again somewhere else…” I replied carefully.  “We could attend Rachel’s funeral before we leave…” 

She eyed me intensely, and my brow creased as my gaze bored into hers.  “But,” I added quickly, “we are not making a deal with the guy who murdered Joyce and David.  Prescott is the devil, Chloe.  Fuck him.  We stick to the plan.” 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.  Blackwell it is, then.” 

I quickly dialled Bree’s number, putting her on speaker.

“Max.  Is everything all right?” 

“Are you still around?  One of Prescott’s weirdos is harassing us.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

“Be careful. He looks dangerous,” I cautioned. 

“Max…” Chloe sounded anxious. “Here he comes.” 

In a flash, Lynch was back at my window with that unnerving smile.  “So, can I tell Mr Prescott you’ll be meeting with him?” 

I racked my brain.  “Sorry, I’m not meeting with  _anyone_  unless I have my parents with me… and a lawyer too,” I added.  That excuse had almost worked with Officer Berry at the hospital, and I hoped it would work on this guy.  Then I realized too late that maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned my parents in front of Chloe. 

 _Especially after what just happened to… to Joyce and David._  

Lynch’s left eyebrow slowly arched upward.  “Of course, Miss Caulfield.  Mr Prescott wouldn’t have it otherwise.  He is willing to wait for your parents to come down from Seattle, but I hope he won’t be kept waiting for too long?” 

My heart jumped into my throat.   _What the fuck?  How much do they know about my family?  
_ “It’ll take as long as it takes,” I replied, steeling myself.  “Sorry to disappoint you and Mr Prescott.” 

His expression shifted for a fraction of a second before returning to the smile.  It was almost imperceptible – a hardness behind his eyes – but I noticed… and it scared the shit out of me. 

“Excuse me, sir, can we help you?”  The booming voice almost magically calmed my racing pulse.  Chris had just walked up, flanked by Bree, and both were staring intently at Prescott’s man. 

“I only had a question for the young ladies, officers.”  Lynch smiled dismissively at them before turning once more toward me.  “I shall inform Mr Prescott of your decision.  And, Miss Price, I’m sorry for what happened to _your_ parents.” 

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, walking quickly but casually around the corner.

 

“What the fuck was that all about?” Chloe blurted out, upset.

Bree stood by my window.  “Are you two okay?  What did he want?” 

“He said Sean Prescott wanted to meet.” I shuddered. “He had a ‘business proposition’ for us.  I thought you said the FBI had him?” 

“They do,” Bree replied. “I’m only speculating, but this guy might have been following the last instructions Prescott gave him before the FBI showed up.” 

“And what would those instructions be?” I asked nervously. 

“Whatever he asked you could have been just a pretense to get closer and size you up.  I don’t think Prescott wanted to meet you at all.” 

 _Oh god…_ “Bree, he knows my parents live in Seattle.” 

Bree gave her partner a look, and he walked quickly to their patrol car. 

“Are you gonna arrest that guy?” I asked. 

“Max, I can’t just arrest someone on the street based on a hunch.  We have no proof that this guy broke the law.  Now, I need to find Kristine Prescott and convince her to talk to the FBI.  I have a contact at their field office in Portland.” 

“An FBI contact?  Wait… so why didn’t you give _them_ the data in the first place?” I asked. 

“Like I said before, Max, I didn’t know at the time who’d been compromised.  I wasn’t sure whom I could trust.  But I’m sure _now_.” 

Chloe looked confused. “Wait, what data? You mean the leaked data?  That was you guys?” 

“Long story,” I sighed. “I’ll tell you about it sometime.” 

Bree shook her head. “I’m sorry, Chloe.  I didn’t want too many people in this town knowing about it.  I thought I could keep you safe.” 

“Didn’t work, did it?” Chloe’s voice cracked as she said it. 

“Prescott wasn’t after _you_ , Chlo,” I replied, realizing something. “David had already turned down an offer from him before all this, and…” 

“Whatever!” she interrupted. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”  Chloe glared at me, and the look in her eyes was clear – _You have to fix this, Max._  

There was a momentary pause before Bree spoke. “Look, I know my contact is one of the good guys.  I was speaking to her a few minutes before Prescott’s man showed up.  She actually mentioned having an agent keep an eye on your parents, Max.”

I nodded, eyeing Chloe. “Thanks.” 

“Look, I need to get to Kris Prescott,” Bree continued urgently, “and both of you need to leave.  Go on, get outta here.” 

 

* * * * *

  

I drove extra carefully, all the while wondering about Bree’s FBI contact.  Portland was nearly two hours away by car, but the FBI surely had a helicopter to get here quicker.  Since kidnapping was a federal offense, they would have jurisdiction over Jefferson’s case, keeping it out of the hands of the corrupt local cops.  It happened all the time in the movies. 

 _But the damage has already been done.  The Feds were too late this time.  Having the local cops involved gave Prescott the opportunity to rally his side.  If only he and Jefferson had been caught sooner…_  

Chloe sat mute and despondent as I drove up the foothills to Blackwell.  Whoever that Lynch was, he had no right to talk to Chloe about her parents.  For all I knew, he could have been the one driving the big rig that killed them. 

_Once we get to the totem I’m gonna undo all of this, Chloe. I promise._

I couldn’t even begin to imagine what she was feeling as she stared out at the evergreens lining the road.

The hillside dropped away to our right, affording a beautiful view of the bay between the trees.  I glimpsed the main seaside road down below, and for a second I thought I saw Frank’s RV heading out of town. 

 _Run away, Frank.  There’s nothing left here for you._  

“I never realized how pretty it was up here,” Chloe murmured softly, breaking the melancholy silence.  “I was always too distracted to notice.” 

I chewed my lower lip, unsure of what to say. 

“Rachel used to enjoy the view,” she continued. “I’d laugh at her and say ‘the best view of Arcadia Bay will be in our rearview mirror as we head off to Cali.’”  She sighed.  “But it‘s actually quite nice, now that I look at it.” 

“Because you can’t see all the dirt from up here,” I replied. 

“That’s exactly what Rachel said.  And it turns out she knew the Bay’s filthy underbelly better than I did… better than my mom, and David…” 

“I’ll fix this, Chloe.  I’ll save them, with Rachel’s help.” 

“I know you will, Max,” she replied softly.  “Now, let me just take this thing off for a sec…” Grunting in relief, she undid her seatbelt and leaned back. 

“Babe, what are you doing?  Buckle up.” 

“Sorry, the belt was digging into my bandage.  I just needed to take some of the pressure off my stitches.” 

“Okay, but not for too long, Chloe.” 

 

A dark shape in my peripheral vision made me look to the left.  My heart lurched as I saw a large black SUV driving alongside us, in the wrong lane.  Its dark tinted windows hid the occupants from view. 

“It’s him, Max.  It’s that guy.  It’s gotta be,” Chloe whispered, straightening up. 

“Seatbelt, Chloe.  Now,” I urged, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.  Checking the mirrors, I spotted a familiar white SUV following further back.  
_Oh, shit._  

I scanned the empty road ahead.   My driving skills were average at best, and fear began coursing through me as the black SUV drifted threateningly closer to us. 

“Don’t worry, Max.  We’ll be okay.”  Chloe had my bag in her lap.  Her hand was inside, and I knew she was clutching her gun. 

“Chloe… be careful!” 

“Max, if he’s here to take us out, then I’m going down fighting.” 

“I’m not gonna let you shoot anyone!” I exclaimed.  “But I won’t let these assholes get us either.  Hang on.” 

I floored the gas pedal and we surged ahead.  Blackwell wasn’t far away.  It was early, but I was hoping people had started gathering for the vigil.  Whoever _these_ people following us were, they wouldn’t try anything with witnesses around.  

I was having difficulty concentrating on the road.  My lightheadedness was back, and my vision was slightly cloudy.  I blinked hard several times to clear it up.

 _I feel drugged… I gotta get us to Blackwell, stat._  

I was breaking the speed limit but I didn’t care.  We had to get to the totem.

Then it hit me.  _What was in that medication the paramedic gave us?  She hadn’t said anything about side effects.  Was she working for Prescott too?  Was this their plan?  Drug us and stage a car wreck?_  

Struggling to stay alert, I glanced in the mirror and was shocked to see the black SUV accelerating, rapidly filling my rearview.  “Holy shit… hang on, Chloe!” 

I’d barely gotten the words out when the truck lurched.  The SUV was bigger and heavier than us, and was pushing our rear bumper.  I wrestled the steering wheel, fighting to keep control.   “Oh god oh god oh god oh god…” I felt a tightness in my chest as I struggled to breathe. 

I was watching the world through a fog.  Chloe looked at me, her face filled with dread.  “Max…!” 

The truck lurched again, and I felt the rear end start to swing around to the left.   _Oh, fuck…  
_ “Hold on, Chloe!” I cried out. 

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as we swerved off the road and down the hillside. 

A cold hand gripped my heart as I saw Chloe struggling to fasten her seatbelt.  Her movements seemed slow and uncoordinated.  My bag - and the gun - had slid off her lap and fallen to the floor, out of reach. 

Adrenaline filled me and I fought through my stupor.  Trees and rocks blurred past the windows as I hauled the steering wheel back and forth, stamping repeatedly on the brake pedal.  Branches scraped the bodywork and we left paint on tree trunks as we crashed through the undergrowth.  Fear and desperation guided my movements, but I had almost no control over our descent. 

“Max, help me!”  Chloe had given up trying to strap in, and had braced her feet against the firewall and dashboard.  I reached out and grabbed the metal buckle, trying to snap it into place. 

 _Come on… come on… almost there…_  

Her seatbelt clicked and I felt a brief rush of relief… then I gasped in alarm as the truck began to fishtail wildly.  Chloe grabbed my hand and we held on tight as we hit a bump and were momentarily airborne. 

Weightless, I watched Chloe in slow motion as her bullet necklace seemed to float in front of her.  Her right hand clutched the seatbelt strap in a vise-like grip, and her face was turned toward me, frozen in a look of terror... and regret. 

I felt it too.  The fear of what might happen to Chloe and me.  The regret that I’d let everyone down, that I’d failed Chloe.  The terrified realization that these might be our last few moments on earth… and that Sean Prescott had won. 

Nosing downward, the truck landed on its left front corner, catching on a large rock.  The rear end slewed around, and Chloe and I screamed as we flipped over, buckling the roof and shattering the windows.  The truck rolled again, flinging us around in our seats before finally crashing down hard on all four wheels near the bottom of the hill. 

 

* * * * * 

 

 _What the fuck… just happened…_  

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open.  Everything hurt and I was certain the seatbelt had left bruises on my torso.  “Chloe…” I grunted, wincing as I slowly turned my head to look at her.  “Chloe, are you all right?” 

She sat limp and unmoving, eyes shut. Her breathing was shallow, irregular.  A thin ribbon of blood oozed from a purple gash on her forehead. 

I tried to get up, but my head was pounding like a bass drum and I had to lean back, fighting the urge to vomit. 

It was a struggle, but I managed to take her limp hand in mine.  Blackness crept into the edges of my vision as I labored to stay conscious.  I smelled and tasted the rusty tang of blood in my nose and mouth.  

 _Gotta rewind… I have no choice…_  

“I’m gonna fix this, Chloe… I’ll make things right,” I whispered weakly, clutching her hand and focusing as hard as I could.

 

 _Rewind, damn it…_ Eyes squeezed shut, fighting off oblivion, I sensed our heartbeats synchronizing and for the briefest moment all was bright light as I felt truly connected to her.  
It was like when we’d made love, that ecstasy of being complete and whole.  I felt my power starting to work.  It was exhilarating. 

Then the moment passed, with joy turning to panic as our pulses gradually slackened in pace. 

 _No… what’s happening? The drugs they gave us… I can’t…_

_Chloe._

_We’re dying._

 

Our heartbeats slowly wound down to silence, and the immense roaring blackness thundered in and swallowed us whole.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 


	24. NEXUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Advisory: Parts of this chapter may or may not have been written while herbally enhanced. :)

CHAPTER 24 - NEXUS

 

The black emptiness was cold and all-consuming.  No sight in my wide-open eyes, no sense of place or time.  I existed alone in a vast nothing.  
In the oppressive silence I felt detached from myself, a passenger in my own body.   A chill grew in my flesh.  Fear and helplessness crept in, but in the midst of my panic the soundless void was suddenly broken by a familiar voice in my mind. 

 _That’s a good sign,_  it said.   _You’re feeling something.  That means you’re not dead._  

“Rachel?” 

 _Very good, Max._  

“What is this place?  Where am I?” 

 _Somewhere in between._  

“Between… what? I don’t understand.  Where’s Chloe?” 

 _She is with you.  She’s part of you._  

“Is she alive?” 

 _Look around.  Look within._  

“You’re not making any sense!” 

 _Focus, Max._  

“But how…” 

Then it happened.  I wasn’t sure how I was doing it, but I could see the misty white outlines of my hands in the dark.  A faint glow, wispy and insubstantial, was coming from… somewhere.  I glanced down and saw nothing beneath my feet but more blackness. 

 _Oh my god…_  I jerked my head back up, feeling the onset of vertigo.  “Chloe?” I called out tremulously. “Where are you?  I need you…” 

The feeble glimmer brightened.  It wasn’t enough to illuminate the gloom, but a floating figure was revealed in front of me, eyes shut.  A cold pale light from below defined her features in soft chiaroscuro. 

“Chloe!”  I instinctively extended my hands out, but she hovered tantalizingly just out of reach. “Can you hear me?” 

 _I’m here, Max,_  her voice replied quietly in my head, as if coming from a great distance. 

“I’m so sorry,” I wept, icy tears burning my face.  “I tried, Chloe, I really did.  I tried to fix things, to save you and your family, but…” 

 _You’ve already done so much for me, Max.  I can never repay you._ Her voice seemed even more distant still.   _I’m glad we were able to be together, even for just a short time._  

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, that beautiful smile that always made me feel weak in the knees.  _I’ll always love you, Max._   Her voice echoed into silence as she slowly evaporated into nothing. 

“ _No!_  Chloe, wait!” I pleaded, my voice breaking into a thousand pieces.  “I love you!  _CHLOE!_ ” 

Sobbing, I buried my face in my hands, afraid to take a step, afraid I might plunge into the yawning darkness beneath me.  She was gone.  An overwhelming pain in my chest threatened to crush my heart. 

“Come back…” I cried out plaintively. “Please…”

 

I heard a guttural choking noise behind me and I spun around.  The sight that greeted my eyes made my flesh crawl. 

The Tobanga loomed huge, stretching above and below me, and as I gazed at the carved wood it began to emit a soft otherworldly light.  I was level with its midsection, and directly before me was Jefferson, his arms stretched sideways against the totem.  He was clearly bound to it, although I could see no restraints. 

He looked the same as in my earlier nightmare, with visible veins under pale cadaverous skin.  His sunken eyes were milky white, staring vacantly at nothing, and an expression of utter terror was frozen on his face. 

“Not a pleasant sight, is it?” 

A jolt of surprise shot through me.  Rachel was standing to my left, watching Jefferson writhing impotently against his bonds, his head lolling from side to side. 

“Well, he did bring all this shit on himself,” came another voice.  Alexis appeared to my right, and both girls linked hands with mine.  Their white dresses seemed to reflect the pale glow as all three of us faced the totem. 

My blood ran cold as Jefferson abruptly threw his head back and let out a tortured shriek which seemed to penetrate every fiber of my being. 

I shuddered.  “What are you doing to him?” 

“ _We_  aren’t doing anything,” Alexis smirked. “The others… well, I can’t speak for them.” 

 _The others? His other victims._  I looked around the vast emptiness. _If he’d killed me… would I be here too, with all the other girls haunting Jefferson?_  “This place… this is hell, isn’t it?”  

“Oh, we’re not in hell,” Alexis replied. “But  _he_  is.”  She jerked her head toward Jefferson. 

I looked questioningly at them both. “But he’s still alive, isn’t he?  I… I don’t…” 

Rachel turned to me.  “You see, Max,” she elaborated, “Hell - the human concept of it - is not a place.  It’s a state of being that exists in your mind, irrespective of environment.” 

I creased my brow, still not quite sure what to think about all this. 

“Consider Kate,” Rachel continued.  “She was a prisoner of her own suicidal thoughts, with nobody she felt she could rely on – not even you.  Wouldn’t you agree that she was living in hell every single day?” 

I nodded wordlessly, a pang of guilt clasping my heart.  I hadn’t been as supportive as I’d liked, and Kate’s suicide attempt had taken everyone – even me – by surprise. 

Rachel glanced at the totem.  “And here we have Jefferson.  He had it all - talent, fame, dedicated followers… but his devotion to his fucked-up ‘art’ took over - his sick desire to immortalize the corruption of the innocent.  That evil has led him to this state of being - comatose, imprisoned in his own mind, trapped in a hell of his own making.” 

I watched in morbid fascination as the totem slowly diffused into pale mist before disappearing, taking a tormented Jefferson with it. 

“Where did they go?” 

“They’re still here,” Alexis replied. “But also elsewhere.” 

 _Huh?_ “You mean, like… an alternate reality?” I ventured. 

“A parallel reality… an alternate plane of existence... whatever helps you comprehend the concept.” 

“A multiverse?  How many alternate planes are there, anyway?” 

“New ones are being created in every single moment,” Rachel replied.  “The universe is constantly expanding in infinite directions.” 

“What about the Tobanga?  What’s its significance?” I struggled to piece things together. 

“Remember when we first spoke?”  Rachel asked.  “The Tobanga made that possible.” 

“So it’s kind of… a link? A hub that connects these planes?  Like… a central nexus?” This was getting way too abstract for me.  It was like reading my dad’s old sci-fi novels that I’d found in the garage when I was a kid. 

“Not bad, Caulfield.”  Alexis glanced at Rachel before giving me a wry smile.  We all turned to face each other, standing in a circle.  I could feel the energy coursing through our joined hands.

 “You said we’re somewhere in between,” I went on. “So… right now we’re in between planes of existence? Between life and death?” 

“Lex and I are,” Rachel replied.  “For you… it’s more like the space between heartbeats.”  

 _Between heartbeats… Another riddle._   “Okay… so what exactly makes the Tobanga so special, and what does it have to do with my power?” 

“Walk with us, Max,” Rachel invited, releasing our hands.  I complied, falling into step between them.  It was hard for me to stay balanced with no visual frame of reference besides the two of them.  I couldn’t even tell if we were walking on a surface at all. 

“The Tobanga totem is centuries old,” Rachel expounded. “So old that its real name is forgotten, just like the tribe that carved it.  But it’s also ageless... and powerful.” 

As she spoke, the darkness began to slowly lighten.  I watched our surroundings turning into a pale grey expanse.  “Ageless?” I asked. “Like… immortal?  It’s a _tree_.” 

Rachel smiled again, nodding.  “Trees were sacred to the Native American tribes.  Their mythology tells of gods and other immortal beings that made their homes within trees, giving them souls.  These beings used their powers to trick, to teach, and - most importantly - to bring balance to the world by shaping events and by transforming humans, animals, and the land itself.”

She gave me a meaningful look before continuing.

“When it was necessary for a tribe to cut one of these unique trees down, the shaman would offer a special prayer to its resident spirit.  Some believed that even when these angelic beings moved on, the trees retained the residual power they left behind… and that power permeated through the earth and water of Arcadia Bay.” 

“Like… the Force?” I joked, staring at Rachel.  I was struggling to process what she’d just told me, but she was a captivating storyteller.  I could see why Chloe was into her.   “You’re just talking about a Native American myth, right? Jedi Master Amber?” 

“Myths and legends often have some basis in fact.” 

“So you’re saying… the  _Tobanga_  gave me and Alexis the ability to… to shape events?” 

Alexis smiled.  “Not exactly.  The totem itself didn’t, rather the power behind it did.” 

“Okay…” My brow knitted.  If that ancient power was indeed the connecting thread between planes, it would explain the environmental havoc in all of the alternate realities I’d inhabited.  I had unwittingly thrown nature so severely out of balance that the tornado would have come no matter what. 

“You and I unknowingly tapped into that power,” Lex continued, “through our trauma when we witnessed… preventable deaths.  And prevent them we did, using the power as we saw fit.  That power then decided to use us to restore balance to Arcadia Bay, to undo the damage done to the land...” 

“…by the Prescott family,” I blurted out, realization dawning.  They had been exploiting the region’s natural resources for generations.  “So… it’s either ‘destroy the town in a storm’ or ‘bring the Prescotts to justice by any means necessary, including the deaths of people I care about?’  I wish I’d never been given this power.” 

“You weren’t _given_ the power,” Lex replied. “It inhabits you.  Like the Tobanga, you are its earthly vessel, and by extension, _you_ are the link between the planes of this multiverse.  The consequences of your actions send ripples through them all.  _You_ are the nexus.” 

“I’m the…” I stopped in my tracks , stunned.  “Holy shit.” 

The void around us was now pure white. 

“Just be glad we’re here to tell you these things,” Lex snickered. “I had to deal with this shit on my own.  ‘A teenage girl with issues gets godlike powers and uses them for purely selfish reasons.’  It’s like some fucking anime, or a video game.” She sighed.  “Unfortunately I got so drunk on my superpower that I squandered it doing the stupidest things.” 

“So did I,” I replied quietly.  “I wish you’d shown yourselves sooner.” 

A look of sadness and regret crossed Lex’s usually rebellious visage.  “It was such a rush knowing that Jefferson had started to notice me.  I’d felt so empowered, so…  _beautiful_.  I couldn’t get enough of it.  Turns out he was just looking to add another plaything to his fucked-up collection.”

I knew exactly what she meant.  Especially about Jefferson, before I’d discovered his true nature.  He was talented, charming… and yes, kind of hot. I admit I’d been attracted to him, up until he’d drugged and violated me after murdering Chloe in cold blood.  
It was a shock to see him here, bound to the Tobanga and going through his own personal hell, but at the same time it felt so… satisfying. 

Lex continued.  “At least something good came out of it.  You inherited the power, and used it to uncover the Dark Room.  My sister became a cop, one of the few honest ones in Arcadia Bay.  I watch over you both every day.” 

“I keep telling her, Max,” Rachel cut in, “she needs to stop blaming herself.  We were all fooled by Jefferson’s charm.  Even you and Chloe were.” 

“But the world needs balance,” Alexis emphasized.  “My storm, your tornado, Max, they are a way for the power to achieve that balance.  My storm was weaker because the power foresaw my death.  I was its earthly vessel, and with me gone, it waited, knowing another would eventually come.  And you did come.” 

“And my tornado came because I upset the balance even further,” I interjected.  “The power knew I would never let Chloe die in that bathroom.” 

“Yes, _but…_ when you revealed yourself to Chloe and Nathan in the bathroom, you created an entirely new timeline.  The power foresaw its outcome, so it lay dormant in you as all of the puzzle pieces fell into place, then it slowly reawakened.  It saw you, Chloe and my sister restoring balance.” 

 _Slowly reawakened? Could that have been the cause of my nosebleeds?  And what did she mean by ‘puzzle pieces’?  
_ “So you and Rachel were meant to die… and Chloe was meant to be shot… in order for Prescott and Jefferson to finally be caught.” 

“Sacrifices had to be made,” Alexis stated matter-of-factly, “in order for certain events to occur in a certain way.”

“This is crazy!  It’s ridiculous!  I wouldn’t trade any of you for those two assholes.  Prescott may be in federal custody, but he won’t spend a single second behind bars.  This is why he’s keeping Jefferson alive!  He gives them the perfect scapegoat, and then he walks free.  He’s already won.” 

“Max,” Rachel said soothingly. “He had time to plan it because he knew Nathan and Jefferson had been arrested.  But what if he _didn’t_ know?” 

My brow crinkled as I absorbed what she’d said. 

“This isn’t quite the end yet, Max,” she went on.  “There’s still more for you to do.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

It was all so fucking confusing… although it started to make a tiny bit more sense when I thought about it.  
There was so much more I wanted to ask them, so much more I wanted to learn, but I knew I would never find the answers to all my questions.  Viewing the metaphysical realm through a physical lens was like studying the endless night sky through a telescope made from a cardboard tube. 

I also had something more important I needed to do right now – find Chloe and get us back to our own reality.  She was my number one priority. 

They smiled at me, sensing my inner conflict.  “Don’t worry, Max,” Rachel reassured me. “It’s fine.  You’ll be fine.” 

“What about Chloe? Where is she?” I asked. 

“She’s right here,” she replied, laying a hand on my chest. “Max, it’s time for you two to go back.” 

“Rachel… wait…” I stalled.  “How… how far back can I go?” 

She took my hand in both of hers.  “I know what you’re thinking, Max.  You want to save me and Lex.” 

“Of course I do!  I can’t just let you die!  I won’t accept that responsibility!” 

“It’s like Lex said – sacrifices have to be made,” she replied.  “ _Our_  sacrifice will be what ultimately leads to Prescott’s downfall.” 

“But it’s such a crazy, roundabout path… Isn’t there another way?  One where you both survive?” 

“Don’t worry about us, Max.  We’ve seen far more of the world from here than we ever could in life.  We’d prefer to stay here and help maintain the balance.” 

I looked at both of them sorrowfully.  “You know I’m gonna have a hell of a time explaining all this to Chloe.” 

“I have a feeling she’s gonna believe every single word.” Rachel smiled and enveloped me in her gentle arms.  I inhaled her scent as her warmth filled me, driving out the fear and sadness. 

“Will I see you again? 

“You never know,” she replied cryptically, giving me a kiss on the cheek before letting go.  “Take care, Max.” 

“Good luck,” Alexis said, shaking my hand briefly before pulling me close for a quick hug.  “I’d ask you to say hi to my sister, but that wouldn’t be a good idea.” 

“I’m so glad I met you two.” A wistful smile crossed my face as I stepped back.  “You’re my angels.  Both of you.” 

“Ready, Max?” Rachel asked.  “Concentrate.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

For a fleeting instant it felt like I was falling from a great height.  There was a brief, blinding flash and my blurry vision slowly eased into sharp focus.  Familiar voices echoed into existence. 

I drew a deep, ragged breath as I looked around, my senses slowly reorienting. 

I was sitting at my desk in class. 

“Alfred Hitchcock famously called film ‘little pieces of time,’ but he could have been talking about photography,” Jefferson was droning on.  I tuned him out immediately. 

 _I’m back here again._   It was Monday afternoon, and the clock was creeping towards 4.  Stella had just leaned over to pick up the pen she’d dropped.  Taylor had just thrown a crumpled note at Kate.  Victoria was being her usual self, trying to impress Jeffershit with her doe eyes and photography knowledge.   _“Diane Arbus, sir.”  God, she’s the worst._  

 _I have to get out of here… I have to stop Chloe from meeting Nathan in the bathroom.  But I don’t want to talk to Jefferson at all.  
_ Just seeing him again - hearing his voice again - had triggered a powerful, visceral hatred inside me. 

“She saw humanity as tortured, right?” he was saying to Victoria.  “Frankly, it's bullshit.  Shhh, keep that to yourself.” He grinned. ”Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner and capture you in a moment of desperation.  And any one of you could do that to me.”  
He cast a cryptic look around the room.  “Isn't that too easy?  Too obvious?” 

I clenched my fists under the table and glared at him with burning eyes.  I couldn’t believe I’d once worshipped the ground he walked on.  He was the very reason I’d returned to Arcadia Bay in the first place.   I’d felt so honored at being given the chance to receive personal instruction from the famous Mark Jefferson, photography hero. 

But the “hero” had turned out to be a cruel, manipulative, evil bastard. 

 _It would be so easy to just walk up and punch him in the throat. No, a foot to the groin sounds better.  I’d make him sing soprano._  

There was only one good thing about him being here – he was also the reason I’d finally reunited with Chloe. 

My chaotic thoughts were abruptly swept aside as a loud alarm began echoing throughout the school.  Jefferson looked up in surprise, halting the lecture. 

“All right,” he called out. “Everyone proceed down the hall in an orderly manner.  Leave your stuff; it’s probably just a fire drill.” 

We all complied, and Jefferson stood at the door ushering us out into the hallway, continuing to play the part of the good, responsible, caring teacher.  Kate and I were the last to exit the classroom, and he strode to the head of the line to lead us all out.  Up ahead, I could see Miss Grant in the main foyer directing her chemistry students to the front entrance.

The fire alarm was piercingly loud, and I wondered what – or who - had set it off.  I eyed the door to the girls’ bathroom as I reached the foyer, hoping that the faint burning smell was just my imagination.  Unfortunately, seconds later I was proven wrong when one of the security guards ran up and opened it to turn the alarm off.  
Clouds of acrid smoke billowed out of the bathroom, and I thought I could see the weak orange glow of flames.  A few students gasped in fear.  Cursing, the guard ran for a nearby extinguisher.  

 _Where’s David?_  

Principal Wells was at his office door. “All students, please exit quickly and quietly and head down to the secondary assembly area with your teachers. Miss Marsh, Miss Caulfield, no dawdling.” 

“You should go with them, sir,” the guard called out. “I’ll handle this.” 

“Where’s Madsen?” Wells asked. 

“Not sure, sir.  He left in a big hurry a few minutes ago.  Said it was important.” 

Shaking his head, Wells turned and ushered us toward the main door. 

My heart swelled in relief.  David was alive, and that meant Joyce was okay too.  
I gently took Kate’s arm.  “Let’s go.  I’m right here, okay?”  She met my gaze with red-rimmed eyes, and finally smiled sadly at me as the principal shepherded us outside.

I caught a glimpse of Frank’s RV disappearing down the road as we gathered in the parking lot for a head count.

Kate and I stood near the steps with Alyssa and Stella.  Dana and the skater boys joined us, forming a protective semicircle around us.  Kate still looked nervous, and I squeezed her hand. “It’ll be okay,” I reassured her. 

Everyone turned to look as the blare of sirens came up the street.  One of the staff had called the fire department. 

 _Where did David rush off to so suddenly?  The old barn?  Did Chloe tip him off?_  

Just in case, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and quickly texted David anonymously, telling him about Jefferson, Kate, Rachel, and the Dark Room, but with an important postscript: **_Get Officer Connelly. And for your family’s safety, PLEASE delete this message!_**  

If he’d already received an anonymous message from Chloe, my second text would only reinforce the urgency of the situation. 

Putting my phone away, I spotted Warren leaning on his car next to Brooke, eyeing me from across the parking lot.  I smiled briefly at him as I looked around, wondering where Chloe was.  Her truck was here, in the Reserved spot near the exit.  _At least she parked between the lines this time. Where could she be?_  

Nathan was sitting hunched over on the tailgate of a red pickup in the middle of the parking lot.  His back was to me, and he was mumbling things to Victoria, who looked like she was trying to comfort him.  I had a horrible thought while watching them. 

Had Nathan done something to Chloe? 

 

* * * * * 

 

With the head count completed, it was another half hour before the firefighters left and we were allowed to return to the main building to collect our things.  As the art room emptied ten minutes later, Kate remained at her table, slowly and forlornly packing her stuff away.  Jefferson had his laptop open as he sat at his desk, fiddling with one of his expensive cameras, and Victoria wasted no time trying to flirt with him, not caring that we were there to see it. 

I didn’t care either; I was too preoccupied.   _Where could Chloe be? Has David found the bunker yet?  It’s been nearly an hour.  What am I supposed to do about this douchebag here?_

Then it hit me.  I knew exactly what to do. 

“Excuse me, Mr Jefferson?” 

“Excuse  _us_ , Max!” Victoria retorted. 

“No, Victoria,” Jefferson interrupted, rising to his feet. “Excuse  _you_.” 

Chastened, Victoria stepped back, glaring at the smirk on my face.  As much as I abhorred Jefferson, it was incredibly satisfying to see him shut Victoria down. 

“How can I help you, Max?”  His voice was kind, but the expression that ghosted across his face gave me a chill. 

Putting on a meek appearance, I handed him my selfie, the one of me facing my photo wall.  “Here’s my entry for the Everyday Heroes contest.”

Jefferson looked pleased.  “Well, well.  Impressive, Max,” he said approvingly, putting it in an envelope with the other entries.  Victoria crossed her arms and leaned impatiently on a nearby desk. 

“Thanks…” I murmured, feigning a smile.  “Mr Jefferson, I just wanna say… that your work has profoundly affected me… on a very deep, personal level.”   _It made me terrified of the dark, it nearly destroyed me, body and soul… but it also made me more resilient. It gave me a greater awareness of the world, of people, and of how precious a single moment in time can be._  

“I appreciate it, Max, thank you.”  His gaze bored into mine.  “You have great potential.  Maybe someday soon I’ll see  _your_  stuff on display.”  He smiled, and I wanted to claw his eyes out.   _What a fucking creep._  

Victoria scoffed audibly behind me.  I felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking some sense into her.   _Don’t you see who he really is?  He will kill you if you give him the chance!_  

“You’re too kind, Mr J.”  The fake shy smile was getting harder for me to maintain.  “I have a feeling that… you’re gonna be even  _more_  famous soon enough.” 

As much as I didn’t want to have any kind of conversation with Jefferson, I needed to stall him, to keep him here until… 

“Sorry to intrude, Mr Jefferson.”  Principal Wells was at the classroom door. “These two police officers are here to see you.” 

My heart lurched as Wells held the door open and Bree came in holding what looked like a small tablet… or a large smartphone.  Her partner Chris followed close behind, and I glimpsed David standing outside in the hallway.  
Despite the circumstances, I was overjoyed to see David again. 

Jefferson turned to face the visitors, leaning back on his desk.  I could tell he was trying to appear relaxed, but the air was suddenly thick with tension.  His fingers tightened on the camera in his hand. 

I moved closer to the door, standing to Victoria’s left and watching with bated breath.  Bree looked at us, her gaze lingering on me for a moment.  I saw no recognition in her eyes, only a shadow of restrained fury. 

“Good afternoon, Officers,” Jefferson greeted them cautiously.  His eyes were fixed on Bree.  I was sure he was imagining her in his Dark Room. 

“Mr Jefferson, I’m Officer Connelly, and this is Officer Nelson.”  Her voice was surprisingly relaxed. “Would you mind accompanying us back to the station for a short interview? We have new evidence regarding the disappearance of one of your students six months ago.  Rachel Amber?  Does the name ring a bell?” 

I heard Kate gasp softly behind me.  I’d forgotten she was still here. 

A look of anger briefly crossed Jefferson’s face, but he quickly composed himself.  He knew exactly why they were here.  He wasn’t stupid.  “Yes, I remember Rachel,” he replied with forced calm. 

“What about Alexis?” Bree countered quickly.  “Do you remember her, too?” 

“She was in my class a few years ago…“  Jefferson’s cold gaze was unnerving.  He stared at Bree’s name tag.  “Any relation to you?”  
His voice was iron.  “What’s this about?  Don’t you need a warrant?” 

Bree held up the mini tablet, showing him the screen.  “Got one right here, sir.” 

Jefferson stepped forward slowly.  My heart was pounding in my ears.  Shit was about to go down. 

“Oh my God…” Kate was whispering tremulously behind me, clutching at the back of my hoodie.  “It was _his_ voice I heard… it was him… he was standing over me…” 

 _“_ What are you talking about? _”_ Victoria hissed under her breath. 

“Please remain where you are, sir,” Bree commanded as Jefferson took another step.  I’d never heard her speaking so authoritatively.  Her left hand was up, palm forward, while her right hand rested on her holstered pistol.  I hadn’t even noticed her handing the tablet to Principal Wells. 

With surprising agility, Jefferson lunged toward us girls.  Victoria was closest, and he made a grab for her arm.  I instinctively yanked her away from him, pulling her behind me, and his grasping fingers closed on empty air.   Principal Wells moved us back, shielding us with his ample frame. 

Bree had her weapon up in an instant, but Jefferson had anticipated that.  He threw his fancy camera at her, forcing her to dodge, and he knocked her down right in front of us as he tried to seize her gun.  They were the actions of a desperate man… or a cornered rat.                                                                                                                                                         

Luckily Bree’s partner was just as agile, and a lot stronger.  He grabbed the back of Jefferson’s collar and hauled him off Bree, pushing him back towards his desk.  Bree leapt to her feet and they leveled their weapons at Jefferson. 

“You just had to try something, didn’t you?” Bree shook her head, panting.  “You’re under arrest.  Keep your hands where we can see them.” 

Jefferson’s gaze swept over us one by one, lingering on the guns aimed at him.  The determination on his face was evident as he flexed his fingers. 

My heart was racing.  The tension in the room had reached boiling point. _He knows he’s not getting away… he’s gonna make them shoot him.  He’d rather die than go to jail.  Suicide by cop.  Jesus, it’s gonna happen right in front of us…_  

“Mr Jefferson, please stop!”  It was Kate, stepping out from behind me.  “Just stop this!  It’s over.” 

Stone-faced, Jefferson turned to look at her. 

“Miss Marsh, please step back!” Principal Wells boomed. 

“I trusted you… and you betrayed me,” she continued, ignoring Wells, her voice quavering as she began to remember.  I laid my hand on her shoulder as she bravely went on. “The things you and Nathan did to me… they’re unforgivable.  You stole my humanity… my soul…” 

“Kate…” Jefferson began. 

“You stole my will to live!” she exclaimed. “You treated me like a piece of meat!  And only God knows how many others you victimized!  Like cheap playthings, used and then thrown away afterwards!” 

Chris kept his eyes – and his gun – on Jefferson, but everyone else’s attention was on Kate. 

“You nearly destroyed me,” Kate continued.  "I couldn’t bear the shame and humiliation.  Max was the only one who showed she cared.”  She sniffled. “No one else did.  I spent so many sleepless nights imagining ways that I could end my life.  But just now, right at this moment, I made an important choice.”  
She drew a breath, steeling herself.  “Even after the hell you put me through… I have chosen to live.” 

My heart swelled for Kate and I felt my eyes start to water. 

“Now it’s your turn, Mr Jefferson.  Will _you_ choose to live?” 

He stared at her coldly, but she unflinchingly met his gaze. 

“Sweet Kate,” he murmured after a long moment. “You were so… _pure_.  It was a privilege to work with you.” He took a quick step toward her, but suddenly his entire body began to spasm.  He cried out in pain through clenched teeth as he collapsed to the floor, twitching briefly before going limp.  
Only then did I notice the two barbs in his shirt, attached to thin uncoiled wires that led to a Taser in Bree’s hand. 

Holstering his weapon, Chris extracted the inactive barbs out of Jefferson’s chest before rolling him over and cuffing his hands behind his back. 

The incident had only taken a few minutes, but it had seemed an eternity.  Victoria stood behind me in stunned silence, gripping my left sleeve.  I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, my brow creasing momentarily as my hand brushed against something in my right pocket.  My eyes grew wide at the realization.  
_Holy shit._  

Jefferson groaned weakly as Chris pulled him to his feet, informing him of his rights. 

Bree gathered up the Taser wires and put them in a pouch on her belt, then took the little tablet from Principal Wells before confronting Jefferson.  “Assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest, attempting to take a hostage…” She tapped on the tablet’s screen, barely hiding a satisfied smirk.  “Let’s just add these to the already-long list of charges you’re facing.  Get him out of here,” she told her partner. 

“Just a moment,” Principal Wells cut in.  Everyone looked at him as he addressed Jefferson.  “I’ve had many regrets in my life, Mark, but my biggest one by far is hiring a monster like you.  You’re fired.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> I apologise if this chapter was too "pseudo-sciencey-mysticism" for some of you.  
> Ideas come to me so quickly when I medicate. :)
> 
> Anyway, the final chapter is coming very soon!


	25. MY WAY

CHAPTER 25 – MY WAY 

 

“Sorry you had to witness that, ladies,” Bree smiled tiredly at us.  “You were all very brave.  Especially you, Miss Marsh,” she told Kate, eliciting a timid smile in return.  
She gave us each a business card.  “I have to go, but if any of you need counseling, I can put you in touch with some good people.  Don’t hesitate to call or email me.” 

We thanked Bree and bade her goodbye as she accompanied Principal Wells outside, leaving Kate, Victoria and I alone in the art room. 

“That was incredible, Kate,” I gushed.  “You were so badass, distracting Jefferson like that.” 

Kate shook her head, blushing. “That wasn’t my intention, but I’m glad I could help.  I’m _really_ glad I could get that off my chest.”  She sighed, the immense relief visible on her face. “Don’t forget what  _you_  did, Max.  You saved Victoria!” 

“Oh god…” Victoria let out a sudden sob.  “Kate… I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been through… I didn’t know…” She pressed her lips tightly together, wrapping her arms around herself, clutching her sleeves. 

With only a moment’s hesitation, Kate enfolded her in a comforting embrace.  I couldn’t help but be amazed at Kate’s seemingly immeasurable well of kindness.  
It felt awkward standing next to them, but as I moved away Victoria grabbed my wrist. 

“I… I’ve been such a bitch… to both of you,” she stammered, breaking down into sobs.  I squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

A quick movement outside the window caught my attention, and I turned my head to look.  There was nothing, but I could have sworn I saw a familiar flash of blue. 

A soft knock sounded and the classroom door opened.  It was David, looking both grim and concerned at the same time.  “Are you girls all right? Miss Chase?” 

We all nodded our assent, and he let out a relieved sigh. 

“Miss Marsh, I owe you an apology… and my congratulations for assisting the police with the arrest.”  He turned to me.  “The same goes for you, Miss Caulfield.” 

I nodded shyly.  I never knew how to react to compliments. 

David went on, “All right, I have to go now.  You three need to head back to your rooms ASAP, and please keep quiet about what happened here until further notice.  Especially you, Miss Chase.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

Standing at the main entrance, I briefly watched Kate and Victoria walking together back to the dorms.  Courtney and Taylor trailed behind.  Warren and Brooke were nowhere to be seen. 

There were a few students lounging on the grass, and everything seemed way too peaceful, considering Jefferson had just been arrested.  _They must have escorted him out the back, through the service entrance._  

Bree had obviously wanted to keep this on the down low, especially from the cops on Sean Prescott’s payroll.  I wondered where they were taking Jefferson. 

 _Jesus, what a fucked-up day._   I sighed, feeling more tired than I’d ever been in my life. 

I felt the little lump in my pocket again and realized I’d missed my chance with Bree.   _Shit… what do I do now?_  

Looking around furtively, I hurried back inside to the art room.  Sighing with relief that Jefferson’s computer profile was still logged on, I fished Bree’s flash drive out of my pocket.  
I had to work fast before the cops came back. 

I decided I didn’t want any copies of my audio interview with Bree floating around, so the first thing I did was delete it.  I wondered if Warren had listened to it even after I’d asked him not to.   _Well,_ _it doesn’t matter anymore.  That timeline is history._  

It took nearly fifteen minutes to copy the remaining files from the bunker to Jefferson’s personal folder, then another five to compress the most incriminating ones and email those to Bree and Principal Wells, all while handling the keyboard and mouse with a hankie so I wouldn’t leave prints.  
I was shitting bricks the whole time, worried that someone would burst in and catch me. 

 _I’ll have to burn this hankie when I’m done.  It’s got Jefferson germs all over it._  

While waiting for the files to finish sending, I peeked inside the desk drawers.  I briefly considered going through the photo contest entries and making Victoria’s photo “disappear”… but I paused. 

Did I really want to cheat?  Given the chance, Victoria would do that to  _me_  in a heartbeat.  She was ruthless… but did I want to sink to her level? 

Or did I want to win properly, using my own talent and skill?  In my other timeline, I’d won the contest on the strength of my own work.  It was too bad I’d never gotten to see what came after the art gallery, because I hadn’t stopped the storm that time.  And in using my power to try to fix things, to save Chloe… I‘d nearly torn the fabric of our universe apart. 

 _So… decide.  
__Do it quickly, Max.  Every action or inaction shapes everything that follows.  Every choice has a consequence._  

Grappling with my inner turmoil, I eventually shook my head and closed the drawer again.

 _It’s time I stopped using time travel to cheat.  Things didn’t always follow the script in my head anyway, even with my powers._  

Principal Wells’ sudden voice made me jump. “I trust that you won’t discuss this matter with anyone?” 

With my heart in my throat, it took a second to realize that it was coming from outside the window.  Cautiously I took a peek. 

“Of course not, sir,” Samuel was saying as he and Wells walked toward the dormitories. 

“Do you like Scotch?” Wells asked him.  “Come join me for a drink.”  He sounded stressed out and exhausted at the same time. 

“Samuel doesn’t touch alcohol, sir.  Except to clean with.” 

“You’re a good man, my friend.”  Their voices faded as they disappeared around the corner. 

 _Principal Wells needs to get wasted tonight, because tomorrow the shit storm is gonna hit him hard._  

With the flash drive reformatted and safely back in my pocket, and the “contaminated” hankie in my bag, I deleted the emails from the “Sent” folder, cleared my online tracks and quietly left the room. 

My footfalls echoed softly as I walked through the deserted hallway, and I looked around carefully as I reached the foyer.  Someone – probably Samuel - had put safety cones in front of the bathroom, as well as an “Out of Order” sign. 

I glanced at the door to the Principal’s office.  I tried the handle on an impulse, and unsurprisingly it was locked. 

 _What would you have done if it wasn’t?  Would you have gone in and stolen the envelope full of money in the principal’s desk?  
_ _That’s stupid and dangerous, Max.  Even if it’s most likely bribe money for keeping Nathan’s record clean._

Indeed, what I’d just done in the art room – tampering with a crime scene – was even more stupid and dangerous.  What if I’d been caught?  I’d be in just as much trouble as Jefferson. 

I didn’t want to push my luck, but I still felt a twinge of disappointment about the money as I headed for the main entrance. 

I pulled the handle but the door refused to budge.  I’d been locked in. 

 _Great.  Now I have to go out the back.  I hope nobody is around._  

I made my way to the left-hand corridor, through the doors next to the school trophy case.  The kitchen – and the service entrance – was just beyond the cafeteria on my right, leading to the back of the main building. 

The service doors creaked, and I heard footsteps echoing through the kitchen followed by a burst of radio static.  It was one of David’s security guys. 

Panicking, I ducked into an empty classroom to my left, silently closing the door and crouching behind a table.  Harrowing memories came rushing back, of sneaking around in the dark, hiding from predatory men with flashlights, their angry, cruel words cutting into my soul. 

The guard’s footsteps grew louder, seeming to drown out my pounding heartbeat.  His shadow darkened the frosted glass pane in the door, and for a split second I thought he was going to burst into the room. 

To my relief however, he kept walking, until his footfalls gradually faded into silence.  My phone suddenly beeped, and my heart thrummed as I hurriedly took it out to read the incoming message. 

 **-Hey you. :)  Parking lot.**  

Peering out of the classroom, I ensured the coast was clear before heading out the back.  The rear of the school was empty and I walked quickly and quietly, circling around the gym. 

 

* * * * * 

 

I stopped to catch my breath, the tension ebbing away.  The parking lot was deserted. 

 _Where are you?_  

I quickly descended the steps, making my way to the truck, when suddenly…  “BOO-YAH!” 

I spun around, pulse racing, and she was right there with a huge smile on her face. 

“Hey, you,” I said softly, grinning back.  My heart threatened to explode out of my chest. 

We stood gazing at each other for a long moment, drinking each other in.

Finally I broke the silence.  “Did I just see an actual emoji in your message?” 

“Shut up,” she chuckled, stepping closer.  The expression on her face was enough to make me melt.  “You saved us, Super Max.” 

I bit my lower lip as my brimming eyes spilled over.  “You remember?” 

She gently took my face in her hands, brushing my tears away with her thumbs.  “I do, Max.  I’m here.   _We’re_  here. Together.” 

“Oh, Chloe…” Unable to hold back any longer, I enfolded her in my arms and our lips met once again, for the first time. 

The sun began to sink lower in the sky and our shadows grew long on the ground, but we didn’t notice.  At that very moment, all was right with our world. 

 

* * * * * 

 

 _“Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_  
_through your weakest moments, to leave them behind you._  
_Returning nightmares only shadows  
__We'll cast some light and you'll be alright…”_  

I leaned back in my seat, watching the passing scenery.  Chloe slowed down at the spot where we’d been forced off the road, two days from now in the old timeline.  A chill rose inside me at the memory of our brush with oblivion. 

I described my conversation with Rachel and Alexis in the void, and what they’d revealed about the nature of my power.  Chloe asked if I still had it. 

To be honest, I wasn’t sure.  I didn’t feel any different, but I was too afraid to try it.  I said as much to Chloe, and thankfully she didn’t pressure me further. 

I gazed at her as the breeze ruffled her hair, unable to take my eyes off her.  She looked especially beautiful in the golden light.  
Pulling my camera out, I quickly composed the image and clicked the shutter. 

“What are you doing, Max?” she chuckled, glancing over at me.  “Adding my pictures to your spank bank?” 

“Maybe,” I laughed, showing her the instant photo.  
She was framed by the truck window, her elbow on the sill.  The amber sunset created a halo behind her head.  “This is going on my photo wall, right next to my pillow.” 

Chloe smiled at me, clearly flattered.  I wanted to flirt with her some more but I had a few questions. 

“So…” I began.  “What happened to you?  When we came back to this timeline, I mean?” 

“I woke up in my truck, in the school parking lot.  I texted David, then I snuck into the bathroom.” 

“ _You_  started the fire?  I knew it!” 

“Guilty as charged,” she snickered.  “I also know all the best hiding places in that school, so I waited till the coast was clear aaaannnd…” 

“And?” 

“Principal Wells really should lock his doors, especially during school emergencies.  I had to lock up for him… after I took a look around, of course.” 

“No way.  You didn’t.”  I stared at her incredulously.   _She did not seriously just take the money, did she?_  

Chloe shrugged. “That’s all I’m gonna say about that.” 

“What if you’d been caught?” 

“But I wasn’t.  So who’s the Blackwell Ninja now?” she smirked, winking at me. 

“Chloe Elizabeth Price…” 

“Come on, boo.  We’re investing in our future.” 

I smiled back reluctantly, shaking my head in disbelief.  “You’re crazy.” 

“That’s why you love me.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

The mouth-watering smells of grilled burgers and hot apple pie greeted us as we entered the diner.  A trucker had just played an old Frank Sinatra song on the jukebox.  
I craned my neck, looking behind the counter, but – disappointingly – no one was there.  Chloe led me toward our usual booth, pausing briefly on the way to say hi to Dana and Trevor.   I smiled at them, but I was too preoccupied to join the conversation.  

Suddenly a familiar voice – a warm melodious Tennessee drawl – met our ears. “Chloe, is that who I think it is?”  
We turned to see her stepping out of the kitchen, a look of pleasant surprise on her face.  My heart soared. 

“Look who I ran into, Mom,” Chloe announced. 

“Max honey!” Joyce exclaimed as she approached.  “It’s been too long, sweetheart.” 

Fighting back tears, I rushed to meet her, throwing my arms around her in a tight embrace.  It was all I could do to keep from crying.  She was alive, and safe.  She and David were okay. 

“Oh my,” Joyce snickered, returning the hug.  “It sure feels good to be appreciated around here.”  She smirked at Chloe, who rolled her eyes before stepping closer and putting her arms around us both. 

“I appreciate you, Mom,” she murmured.  I could tell her voice was starting to crack. 

“Okay, now I  _know_  you’re up to something,” Joyce said, releasing us from the hug.  “What have you done now, Chloe?” 

“Nothing!” she chuckled.  “I’m just… in a good mood.” 

“Me too,” I added.  “It’s so good to see you again, Joyce.”  I wasn’t lying. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Max.”  She smiled, giving us an appraising look.  “All right, what can I get you girls?” 

“Couple of cheeseburgers and some fries?” Chloe asked hopefully, producing a fifty-dollar bill from her jacket pocket, confirming my earlier suspicions.  “The change can go to my tab.” 

Joyce raised her eyebrows. “Do I even wanna know where you got that money?” 

“Relax, Mom.  I sold some CDs, some clothes I don’t use, other junk…” 

Joyce eyed her for a moment.  “All right, then,” she shrugged, taking the fifty.  “You girls eating here?” 

Chloe glanced at me before replying. “Could we get that to go?  Max and I are gonna hang out at home. We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

We had dinner and a long conversation in Chloe’s room, eating slowly, enjoying each mouthful, savoring each other’s company. 

“So what else can you remember?” I asked, lying back on the bed and staring at the faded paint on the ceiling. 

She stretched out next to me, kicking her boots off.  “I remember how bored I was in that hospital room without you.  And I remember how amazing it was, finally _being_ with you.” 

I smiled, rolling over to face her. “It  _was_  amazing, wasn’t it?” 

“Yep,” she smiled, curling up and edging closer. “It was beautiful, it was mind-blowing… and I want to do it again.  Properly, this time.  No stitches, no bandages, or all that other bullshit.” 

“Now?” I raised my eyebrows. “What if Joyce or David come back?” 

“Mom won’t be home for another few hours, and David’s assisting the cops.”  She stroked my cheek with her fingertips.  “We have the house to ourselves.” 

I bit my lower lip, blushing as I gazed into her eyes.  “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

She moved closer still, and I shut my eyes and let the sensations wash me away. 

  

  

* * * * * 

 

Friday, October 11th, 2013.

 

 _[Arcadia Bay, Oregon]  Last week this picturesque seaside town was just like any other, nestled amongst the scenic forested hills for which the region is known._  
_Unfortunately for the locals, however, the town’s dark underbelly was laid bare on Monday evening after the shocking arrest of nationally-renowned photographer and local boy Mark Jefferson._

 _As a photography teacher at the prestigious Blackwell Academy, Jefferson was well-liked by his students and fellow staff.  However, mere hours after his dramatic arrest, the details of the case emerged when several incriminating files were leaked onto the internet by an anonymous hacker.  The contents of those files painted a wildly different picture of the popular teacher._  
_The leak led to the discovery of a hidden underground bunker located on a property owned by Sean Prescott, the wealthy construction magnate who was also implicated in…_

 

I folded the newspaper and put it back onto the couch where I’d found it.  The story was familiar now, and I had no desire to read anything more about it.  I just wanted it all to be over. 

The days had passed in a blur as the world caught up to us. 

Jefferson had been taken to a local safe house on Monday by Bree’s FBI contact.  Armed with evidence hastily gathered from the Dark Room - as well as the files from the flash drive which had “mysteriously” been leaked online, the Feds wasted no time bringing Sean Prescott and Nathan into custody. 

The news broke on that same night, and by Tuesday morning it was the only thing anyone talked about, especially because of the media who’d quickly descended on our once-quiet town.  By Wednesday most of the news people had followed the story to Portland, where Prescott, Nathan and Jefferson were being detained at the FBI facility there. 

Nathan and his mother had turned on Prescott, accusing him – on the record – of being an abusive husband and father, and of being behind Jefferson’s illegal photography operation.  Whether that was true or not, the press ate it up regardless… and  _they_  played an important role in controlling public perception. 

With this whole media circus going on, the disappearance of the money from the Principal’s office on Monday had barely even registered on the radar.  Which could also have meant it was indeed the Principal’s secret bribe stash. 

My parents had suggested that I come home and finish school in Seattle, but I’d told them I wanted to stay at Blackwell despite all the controversy. 

I sighed, looking around me at the people casually strolling about.  I’d been here for less than an hour and I already felt like retreating into a big hamster ball.  Sure, this was exciting, but also a lot more stressful than I remembered.  It was hard being “switched on” around people, having to interact without looking like an idiot. 

So I sat quietly for a while, eavesdropping on people’s conversations – quite a few of which were about the Jefferson case.  I could also hear Principal Wells’ distinctive voice as he chatted with someone over by the catering table. 

My gaze wandered over the photos adorning the walls, finally stopping on mine hanging nearby, with a small group of admirers gathered in front of it.  I’d already been given a couple of business cards from magazine art directors, and it took everything I had to fight off an anxiety attack afterwards. 

 _San Francisco is an amazing place, but everything’s so different from Arcadia Bay. I’m just glad I’m not here by myself…_  

My thoughts were interrupted by Chloe plopping down next to me on the couch. “Man, even the bathroom in this place looks all artsy-fartsy.” 

“I believe you.  Is that what took you so long?” 

“Nah.  I was trying to avoid having a conversation with the principal.  Lucky for us he’s too busy inhaling that caviar like Tony Montana on blow.” She smirked.  “He can go eat a dick for all I care - I’m just here to support my adorkable girlfriend while she takes a shot at fame.” 

I chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re here to share this with me, Chloe.” 

“You kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for all the weed in the world.” 

“I don’t know… all the weed in the world sounds pretty tempting.” 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Max?” 

“I’m a replicant,” I giggled. 

“Nerd.” She laughed, squeezing my hand.  “Anyway, I’m proud of you, babe.  This is your foot in the door.  You’re on your way!” 

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” 

“Yes you could.  I had nothing to do with you winning.  But I did have fun being your fashion consultant for the occasion.” 

I smiled.  Most of what I was wearing belonged to Chloe – the tan jacket and black jeans, the boots, even the little dreamcatcher pendant.  
Her outfit was almost the same as mine, except for her black jacket, beanie, and bullet necklace.  
She pulled her phone out and took a sneaky selfie of us, sitting cheek to cheek, with my prize-winning photo in the background. 

“You’ve been here before, Max. Are there any hidden nooks where we can… you know?” she winked slyly at me.

 “There’s cameras all over the place, Chloe.” 

“Not in the bathroom,” she realized with a smile. 

“In that case, lead the way.” 

 

* * * * * 

 

Sunday, October 13th, 2013.  10:30 AM. 

 

I flipped absentmindedly through yet another newspaper, skimming the articles until Kristine Prescott’s name caught my eye. 

With the Prescott reputation in tatters, it was up to her – the only level-headed member of the family – to try and run what was left of the company.  The brief article said that she’d lifted her family’s stranglehold on the local economy, and had been working with the mayor’s office to begin negotiations with some outside investors eager to enter the market in the region. 

David had mentioned yesterday that he’d been offered a job as Kristine’s security chief, but he needed time to consider it. 

I hoped he would accept her offer, despite her family name.  She was compassionate, intelligent, street-smart, and environmentally conscious.  She still had a lot to learn about her family’s business, but she was headed in the right direction and I wished her nothing but success.  

“What a week, huh?” Kate’s voice interrupted my reverie. 

“Yeah, it’s been a cray ride,” Chloe replied.  “Right, Max?”  She nudged my shoulder. “Hey.  Earth to Max.” 

I looked at her and Kate apologetically.  Besides the newspaper, I’d been distractedly observing all the people – Rachel’s relatives – milling around the small living room, drinking coffee or tea, eating finger food, speaking in hushed tones.  It was a sea of tasteful black dresses and suits.  
Chloe was the only exception, wearing a short black pleather jacket over a crisp untucked white button-down shirt, with black jeans and boots.  I thought she looked stunning, and judging by all the people – female and male – checking her out, I wasn’t alone in my opinion. 

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind,” I murmured.  “I feel so bad for Rachel’s parents.”

Chloe had introduced us to them earlier at the funeral.  They seemed nice, but I couldn’t even remember their names.  I certainly couldn’t tell them that their daughter had helped me bring her own killers to justice. 

“Time to go, bunny,” came a warm voice.  We turned and smiled as Kate’s dad walked up to us.  He was tall and lanky, and his glasses were a little wide for his face, but he looked benevolent and kind.  I knew he and his daughter were close. 

“Dad…” Kate smiled in embarrassment, fingering the tiny golden crucifix hanging from her neck. “Don’t call me that here, please.” 

“Sorry, Katie,” he chuckled.  We said our goodbyes, and Chloe and I walked with them outside, waving as their car pulled away.  
We jumped into Chloe’s truck for the short drive to the lighthouse. 

 

* * * * * 

 

Chloe sighed loudly as we made our way up the hill.  Many tears had been shed this morning, but I knew she was glad she’d gotten to say a final farewell to Rachel. 

“Oh man,” she exhaled, throwing her right arm over my shoulders and kissing the side of my head as we walked.  “So this is what a second chance feels like.” 

I knew what she meant.  We’d both re-lived this week together, and in a completely different way from previously.  I was somewhat used to doing it by now, but for Chloe it was an eye-opening experience.  
We’d been inseparable the entire week, alternating nights between Chloe’s place and my dorm room.  After everything we’d been through, we refused to let each other out of our sight. 

“Not many people even _get_ a second chance.  We should absolutely make the most of it,” I replied. 

“We have,” she whispered, nuzzling my hair.  “I still can’t believe it’s only been a couple of days since you were mingling with the art world glitterati… and now we’re back here.”  
She sighed again.  “I wish we could have stayed longer.  I’d love to go exploring, see the sights, and get the full San Francisco experience.” 

“We could go back after I graduate,” I replied, wrapping my arm around her waist for support.  I was wearing the wrong shoes for this little stroll.  “Save some money; and we could find a little place to call home, if you want.” 

“What about your parents?  Don’t they want you to go to college in Seattle?” 

I shrugged. “I guess.  Although it won’t be worth doing unless we’re together.” 

We reached the top only to see someone already there, sitting on the bench by the cliff, brown hair tied back in a ponytail.  Chloe looked at me, brow furrowed, but as we drew closer we realized who it was. 

“Bree?” she called out. 

Quickly running a hand across her eyes, Bree smiled as she rose to her feet.  She was off-duty, judging by her Two Whales t-shirt, khaki shorts and hiking boots.  There was a digital SLR camera and a backpack on the bench beside her.  I hadn’t seen any other cars where we’d parked, so she must have hiked up the trail from the beach far below. 

“Hi, Chloe,” Bree greeted her before turning toward me.  Her smile was warm, but she looked like she’d been crying.  “Max, right? I remember you from the school.  Nice work helping your classmate.” 

I nodded, but I was inwardly saddened that Bree had no memory of our past interactions.  I’d only known her for less than a week, but I considered her a friend.   _I guess that’s gone too._  

A flash of azure movement in the background caught my attention, and I spotted a familiar blue jay sitting on a nearby fence post, eyeing us.  I smiled. 

“So this is how you spend your days off, huh?” Chloe commented. 

Bree sighed.  “Yeah, well… after this week I really needed a time-out to unwind.” 

“We’ll leave you alone, then,” I replied.  “We can go somewhere else.” 

“No, no,” she quickly stopped us. “Stay.  You two look like you could use some quiet time too.” 

“Yeah… Rachel’s funeral was this morning,” Chloe said in a low voice. 

“My condolences,” Bree replied before giving us each a hug. 

“We’re so sorry to hear about your sister,” I murmured. 

“Thanks.  At least I got to put away the fuckers who did it.” 

“Thank _you_ for that,” Chloe nodded sadly.  “We finally got some closure.” 

“And I heard you’re getting a promotion?” I asked Bree. 

“It’s not really a promotion; more like a change of title, really.  Detective Connelly, at your service,” she announced with a lopsided grin, graciously accepting our congratulations.  “Actually, State Police and the FBI both wanted to recruit me, but that would mean moving to Salem.”  She shook her head.  “I can do more for the community from here.” 

“This town needs good cops like you,” Chloe replied with a small smile.  “I’m glad you’re staying.” 

“Yeah, I feel safer with you around,” I chimed in. 

“You’re too kind,” Bree chuckled wistfully, slinging her backpack over her shoulders.  “I should head back down, but it was good seeing you two again.”  We bade goodbye as she departed the way we’d arrived. 

“Seriously, Max? ’I feel safer with you around’? You totally have the crush goggles on, don’t you?” Chloe teased, jabbing at me with her middle fingers. 

“Eat me,” I retorted with a grin.  I tried to grab her hands but we ended up in each other’s arms instead as we stood on the bluff, looking out over the bay. 

“Careful what you wish for,” Chloe replied in amusement.  “Anyway, what were we talking about earlier?” she asked, stepping back. 

“School.” 

“Oh, yeah…  You know, I  _could_  talk to Joyce and David… and see if Blackwell will take me back.” 

My face lit up.  “Really?” 

“Well… with my record, I probably won’t get in, but it’s worth a shot,” she grinned.  “And if they  _don’t_  take me back, I’m sure there’s some other hallowed institute of higher learning around here that’ll take me. Or in Seattle, or maybe even online.  As long as I can get my diploma.” 

I smiled back. “Sounds like a plan.”  
The breeze picked up, whipping my dress around my legs.  I quickly grabbed the hem. 

Chloe eyed me up and down, biting her lower lip. “You know, I don’t think I’ve told you yet how beautiful you look in a dress.  You should wear them more often.” 

My face flushed. “Well… I didn’t think it was appropriate to tell _you_ during the funeral, but you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit.” 

She linked her hands behind my neck and touched her forehead to mine.  “I wanted to look good for you.”  She paused.  “I hope Rachel understands.” 

“She understands,” I whispered, briefly touching my lips to Chloe’s. 

Her phone suddenly rang, disrupting the mood.  She blew through her pursed lips before answering. 

“Hey, Mom… Yeah.  Yeah, we’re on our way back.  No, we’ll get lunch at the diner. I _know_.  Have a nice quiet day at home, and let someone else wait on me hand and foot.” She waggled her tongue at me. 

I snickered, brushing my windblown hair out of my face. 

“Of course I will,” Chloe went on, rolling her eyes.  “Oh, one more thing – Max totally saved my life.” 

I stared at her wide-eyed, and she winked back. 

“We’re okay, Mom!  We’re fine.  Relax!  No, it was nothing dangerous.” 

I could hear Joyce faintly on the other end.  Her words were unintelligible over the sound of the breeze, but the worry in her tone was clear. 

“Mom.  I’m fine,” Chloe replied.  “I was being stupid, and I did something I probably shouldn’t have, and Max saved me.  My girlfriend is a hero…”  She looked at me in shock, realizing what she’d just said. 

“Ummm… yeah,” she went on.  “You heard right, Mom.  I’m in love with Max.”  She nervously took my hand and gripped it tight. 

My other hand was over my mouth and my heart was in my throat.  My attention was riveted on her phone, straining to hear what Joyce was saying.  I was sure she’d be cool with it, but that didn’t stop me from being anxious. 

“You what?” Chloe asked suddenly, staring wide-eyed at me.  “What do you mean you always knew? Mom?”  She listened briefly then laughed, breaking the tension.  
“Whatever, Mom.  All right.  Bye.” 

A mixture of joy and relief flooded through me, and I bounced excitedly on the balls of my feet as Chloe ended the call.  “How does she do that?” Chloe muttered in amused exasperation. 

“A mother always knows,” I grinned, mimicking Joyce’s drawl. 

“How did you…” Chloe paused, raising an eyebrow at me.  “Max, are you doing the thing again?” 

“I swear I’m not doing the thing,” I laughed. 

 

* * * * * 

 

Hand in hand, we slowly headed back down the well-trod dirt path to where we’d parked.  We walked in silence, savouring the feeling of togetherness, of companionship.  I turned my face up to the sky and breathed deeply, filling my lungs with the scent of the world. 

Chloe suddenly gasped, squeezing my hand.  I quickly looked at her, then followed her gaze with my own. 

A shimmering, translucent doe stood in the middle of the path ahead, watching us.  I nodded at her in acknowledgement and she slowly turned away and disappeared. 

I tightened my fingers around Chloe’s and we glanced sideways at each other, smiling.  No words were spoken, but we each knew what the other was thinking.  Rachel was saying goodbye. 

Sighing deeply, we continued down the hill, Chloe’s arm comfortably draped over my shoulders, and my hand on her waist.  I distantly wondered whether or not I still had my powers, although truthfully it didn’t matter anymore.  We were doing fine. We were happy. 

 _The people I care about are okay, my career in photography is about to get a jump-start… and most importantly, I get to share it all with Chloe._

_Life is… pretty fucking good._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it's got more endings than "The Return of the King." :D  
> It took me longer than I'd have liked, but I finally got here in the end. Thanks for sticking around while I sorted through my many personal issues over the last several months. :)
> 
> Max and Chloe's story is not yet over, and I look forward to joining them on their further adventures through this strange thing called life. I hope you can join us too.
> 
> Thanks again! :)
> 
> P.S. The quoted song lyrics are from "Crosses" by Jose Gonzalez, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that.


End file.
